


Оттачивая грани (Working on the Edges)

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU sport, Figure Skater Sherlock, M/M, Olympics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спортивное AU. Джон и Шерлок на Олимпиаде. Шерлок - фигурист, Джон - хоккеист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working on the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



— Что значит кто-то уже занял его? — резко спросил Шерлок Холмс.

— Кто-то уже взял пропуск, — пожал плечами Лестрейд, словно это было не таким уж большим делом.

— Ну, этот «кто-то» не должен использовать его, — сказал Шерлок. — Мы должны перехватить его.

— Это так не работает.

— Они знают, кто я такой?  
— Понятия не имею. И, на самом деле, мне плевать.

— Ведь несомненно, _мне_ важнее быть на льду, чем кому-то там еще. Кто бы это ни был, — Шерлок замолчал и сощурил глаза. — Это Мориарти?

— Это не Мориарти.

— Это наверняка Мориарти.

— Почему именно он?

— Почему _именно он_? — нахохлился Шерлок. — Он пытается отнять у меня «золото».

— Мне всегда казалось, что отнять у себя «золото» ты можешь и самостоятельно.

— Спасибо, — нахмурился Шерлок.

Лестрейд снова пожал плечами.

Шерлок решил, что ненавидит его. Он был ужасным тренером. Хотя нет, он был отличным тренером, потому что Шерлоку не нужен был _тренер_ , ему просто был необходим кто-то, кого он с легкостью мог бы игнорировать, и обычно Лестрейд идеально подходил для этой цели. Сейчас же Лестрейд подвел его в том единственном, что Шерлок доверил ему: он должен был выбить для него каток посреди ночи, чтобы Шерлок мог потренироваться несколько часов, а не толкаться в обществе журналистов, зрителей или других участников днем.

Кто еще захотел устроить себе такую же тренировку? Если это не тот, кто хотел помешать ему, тогда этот человек должен быть… _интересным_.

Шерлок никогда еще не встречал интересных людей.

***

В Олимпийской деревне стояла тишина, когда Шерлок шел через нее, направляясь на каток. Отчасти потому, что неделя только началась и многие спортсмены еще не приехали, так как до церемонии открытия оставалось еще несколько дней. А еще потому, что часы показывали три ночи. Те, кто зависал на вечеринках, все еще находились в барах, а в самой деревне веселье еще не началось, поэтому его некому было поддерживать из-за малого количества приехавших. Для Шерлока это было самое любимое время Олимпиады. В деревне было хорошо, пока не становилось слишком людно и ее не переполняли идиоты, которые воспринимали Олимпиаду как двухнедельную вечеринку-тусовку. Поразительная глупость.

Шерлок в принципе ненавидел всех на Олимпийских играх, но в особенности _тех_ , кто занимал каток в три часа ночи.  
Черный ход на каток был не заперт, и Шерлок даже не потрудился остаться незамеченным, когда шел через учебные комнаты на лед. Ослепительная белизна белого овала; Шерлок глубоко вдохнул холодный, резкий воздух. Он прислонился к бортику, пытаясь определить, кто катается по льду. Хоккеист, судя по его конькам. Невысокий, компактный, с седеющими светлыми волосами, которые были зачесаны слишком тщательно, но при этом безыскусно. Он был одет в уличную одежду и медленно нарезал круги в дальнем конце стадиона. Шерлок смотрел, как он повернулсяи поехал в обратную сторону, по-прежнему нарезая осторожные круги.

Шерлок наклонился, молча разглядывая его. Это продолжалось минут двадцать, пока хоккеист не заскользил назад, в сторону учебных комнат и, наконец, не увидел Шерлока, удивленно замершего на льду. Шерлок по-прежнему задумчиво смотрел на него, и мужчина, нахмурившись, набрал скорость и с раздражением подъехал к нему.

— Вы кто? — требовательно спросил он, остановившись напротив.

— Это психосоматическое, — сказал Шерлок.

Тот моргнул.

— Простите, что?

— Ваша травма. Она вас беспокоит, не так ли? И не дает нормально кататься. Это психосоматическое.

Мужчина задержался у бортика, его глаза сузились. «Темно-синие», — отметил Шерлок.

— Кто вы? — повторил он.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему. На самом деле, он неожиданно для себя начал наслаждаться ситуацией.

— Я обычно тренируюсь в это время. Если Вы собираетесь просто кататься по кругу, можете разделить лед со мной, — Шерлок оттолкнулся от бортика и зашагал прочь.

— Тренируете что? — крикнул мужчина ему вслед.

— Катание на коньках, — ответил Шерлок расплывчато.

— Какой именно вид спорта?

Шерлок улыбнулся и загадочно промолчал.

***

Джон старался не слишком усердствовать из-за травмы. Ему советовали отдыхать и не волноваться. Он приехал раньше всей команды и обещал, что только поболтается тут, пока они не присоединятся и не начнут серьезные тренировки. Но он был не в силах сопротивляться соблазну просто проверить себя.

Не мог же он знать, что на катке объявится какой-то странный тип и начнет грузить его откровенно бесполезными советами?  
Джон быстро сменил свои коньки на ботинки, но таинственный незнакомец исчез как раз тогда, когда он вышел на улицу. Когда Джон вернулся в свою комнату, он был слишком взвинчен: сыграло свою роль и то, что он встал на коньки (что раньше казалось просто проверкой собственных способностей), и встреча с таинственным незнакомцем, напугавшим его до чертиков. 

Поэтому, вернувшись в свою комнату, Джон залез в интернет, введя в строку поиска «британец, коньки, Олимпиада», и пролистал изображения выпавших результатов. Ему не пришлось слишком долго искать. _Шерлок Холмс_. Фигурист. Джон сидел, читая его биографию и все новостные статьи, которые смог найти. Это его четвертая Олимпиада. Он был очень молод, когда попал на первую, и удивил всех, завоевав бронзовую медаль. Был в расцвете сил и в фаворе во время второй и третьей Олимпиады и выиграл оба раза «серебро», но после сокрушительного трагичного падения на первой Олимпиаде он демонстрировал слишком вялый, а потом и вовсе отсутствующий энтузиазм в последующих играх. В жестоком мире фигурного катания считали, что он уже свое откатал, и, хотя все еще находился в ТОПе британских спортсменов, он не был на вершине международной арены в последние два года. Ему давали мало шансов на успех, не упоминая об этом в открытую, но при этом намекая, что его позиция гораздо ниже позиций подрастающего поколения фигуристов, пришедших в последнее время.

Когда Джон закончил читать, уже перевалило за полдень.

***

Джон не собирался снова идти на лед Но он не смог заснуть до 2:30 ночи. Решив, что это глупо, он понял, что ничего лучше все равно не может придумать. Поэтому взял коньки и пошел на каток.

На катке бушевала музыка, что-то жесткое и темное, агрессивные мотивы струнных инструментов. Джон прислонился к бортику и наблюдал, как Шерлок Холмс, одетый во все черное, скользит по катку. Пока он смотрел, тот сделал прыжок, потом еще один, и для Джона, который вообще не умел прыгать на льду, это выглядело очень впечатляюще.

Шерлок остановился прежде, чем смолкла музыка, и подъехал к Джону. Он тяжело дышал, но это не остановило его от реплики:

— Ну, не стойте там.

— Вы не должны прерываться из-за меня, — сказал Джон.

— Я не прерываюсь из-за вас, — резко парировал Шерлок.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон мягко, потому что Шерлок явно был чем-то недоволен, хотя Джон сомневался, что причина в нем.

— Ну, давайте, — сказал Шерлок, когда неистовые звуки музыки, наконец, затихли и на каток опустилась тишина.

— Что?

— Катайтесь на коньках, — хлестко бросил Шерлок. — Вы разве не за этим пришли сюда?

— Еще есть что добавить? — словно невзначай спросил Джон, собираясь выйти на лед.

Шерлок выжидательно посмотрел на него.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Вы всегда такой милый? — и заскользил от него прочь на другой конец льда.

Через мгновение музыка Шерлока началась снова. Джон старался держаться от него подальше, хотя Шерлок, похоже, не откатывал весь номер, просто тренируя одну из его частей снова и снова. Тот же прыжок, который, по мнению Джона, он выполнял блестяще, хотя и продолжал заниматься им, добавляя различные вариации подхода. Джон не слишком понимал, зачем для этого понадобилась такая жутковатая музыка.

Джон выждал некоторое время, прежде чем сказать:

— Это музыка, под которую вы катаетесь?

Ему пришлось практически кричать из-за расстояния между ними.

Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Да будет вам известно, это — Вагнер.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок отъехал от него подальше, потом вернулся назад.

— Он немец, — добавил он.

— Я слышал о нем, — заверил его Джон.

Шерлок сощурил глаза, как будто это было неожиданностью, а потом поехал задом наперед, скользя вокруг него.

— Ваша нога сегодня выглядит лучше.

Так и было. Накануне вечером ее практически трясло от едва заметной нагрузки. Но сегодня все казалось значительно легче.

— Психосоматика, — сказал Шерлок. — Я вас отвлекаю.

— Собираетесь кататься на своих лёгоньких коньках во время хоккейного матча? — пошутил Джон, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он не хочет говорить о своей психосоматической травме.

— Я работаю над своей короткой программой[1], — сказал Шерлок.

— А, — сказал Джон, потому что он честно не знал, что это означало. Поэтому поспешил сообщить Шерлоку об этом.

— Я не много знаю о фигурном катании.

— Хм, — сказал Шерлок.

— Уверен, что и вы не профи в хоккее.

— Я знаю о хоккее.

— Умеете играть?

— Нет. Но я прочел о нем прошлой ночью.

— Прошлой ночью? Вы читали про хоккей прошлой ночью?

— Когда собирал сведения о вас.

— Вы гуглили меня.

— Конечно. Не притворяйтесь, что не сделали того же.

— Да, это было легко. Я просто ввел в поиск «британец, коньки, Олимпийские игры» и просматривал изображения, пока не нашел ваше фото. Но вот как вы меня нашли?

— Я погуглил «американский хоккеист, получивший травму, Олимпиада».

 _Травма_. Хотя он буквально пытался что-то сделать со своей травмой в этот самый момент, Джон по-прежнему не осознавал себя травмированным.

— Ладно, — сказал он, потому что сейчас почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Вы здесь только ради надежды получить минуту игрового времени.

Джон ощетинился.

— Это _Олимпийские игры_ , — сказал он. — И не все мы постоянно находимся на пике звездной спортивной карьеры.

— Прискорбная установка у вас, — заметил Шерлок. Он по-прежнему лениво скользил задом наперед. Джон катился вперед, не преследуя его, но держась достаточно близко для разговора.

Уотсон решил сменить тему.

— Так что же вы здесь делаете?

Шерлок не ответил.

«Ах, вот как», — подумал Джон. Шерлока откровенно занимали душещипательные разговоры об истории Джона, но сам он не стремился делиться своими секретами.

— Неважно, — сказал Джон, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком раздражённо, потому что он не должен был быть раздражен. Он знал этого парня в общей сложности двадцать минут, и не было оснований ожидать, что они будут делиться секретами, как лучшие друзья.

Но Шерлок ответил:

— Я не в восторге от этой программы.

— Почему нет?

— Мне в ней все не нравится.

Голос Шерлока звучал расстроенно и раздраженно. Джон сказал:

— Вам нравится эта музыка.

— Да, — Шерлок замолчал и пристально посмотрел на Джона. — А вам?

— Она прекрасна.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Вы лжете.

— Шерлок, какое это имеет значение?

— Вам не нравится, — сказал Шерлок. — Скажите мне, почему.

Джон заколебался, затем решился:

— Она немного… злая, не так ли?

— _Злая_? Думаете, она агрессивная?

— Она звучит жестко и агрессивно, и вы злитесь, когда катаетесь под нее.

— О, и теперь, полагаю, вы беретесь судить о настроении, с которым я катаюсь?

Джону не понравилось, что разговор принял подобный оборот. Он хотел вернуться к прежней легкой беседе.

— Давайте сменим тему.

— Полагаю, вы бы предпочли, чтобы я катался под Чайковского. Как и Лестрейд.

— Ваш тренер? — догадался Джон.

Шерлок коротко кивнул.

Джон хотел спросить, почему тренер Шерлока никогда не присутствовал ни на одной из его тренировок, но решил, что не хочет касаться еще одной щекотливой темы, так что вместо этого проговорил:

— Могу я посмотреть весь номер?

Шерлок моргнул.

— Вы хотите увидеть программу целиком?

— Да. Все, что я видел, это один только прыжок. Я имею в виду, если это не нарушит ваш график или…

— Нет, все нормально, — сказал Шерлок, заскользив в ту сторону, где находилась музыкальная установка. Джон подъехал к бортику, чтобы не стоять у него на пути. Он, по непонятной причине, был невероятно взволнован, едва ли не мурлыча в предвкушении.

Шерлок отъехал на середину катка. Заиграла музыка: неожиданно нежная скрипка, еще не дошедшая до злого крещендо. С начала Шерлок аккуратно скользил, соответствуя музыке. Джон не предполагал, что он будет так легко и плавно двигаться на льду. Он вообще не думал, что кто-то способен настолько плавно скользить, так невероятно, как это делал Шерлок. И вот он с силой оттолкнулся и прыгнул, зависнув в воздухе во вращении. Это был искусный баланс, быстрый и решительный, и Джон смотрел, замерев, пока в мелодии не зазвучали снова эти мощные и агрессивные скрипки. Шерлок закончил номер каким-то невероятным вращением, от которого голова Джона пошла кругом, и завершил каскадом из крошек льда, брызнувшим из-под коньков, когда он замер так же внезапно, как и музыка.

Мгновение тишины, и Джон начал хлопать. Шерлок нервно запустил руки в копну влажных от пота темных волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

Джон не понимал, почему Шерлок нервничал. Сам он не смог бы сделать ни одну из этих вещей, несмотря на то, что большую часть жизни провел на коньках.

— Фантастика, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок выглядел искренне заинтересованным.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно, — сказал Джон, не зная, как расценить реакцию Шерлока. — Это было невероятно.

Шерлок бросил на него короткий, но явно довольный взгляд. Затем сказал, едва ступив со льда:

— На самом деле, это ерунда.

— Ерунда? — в шоке повторил Джон. — Да я не смог бы сделать ничего из этого.

— Конечно, смогли бы. Вы просто научились кататься на коньках по-другому. Нужно всего лишь отточить углы наклона. И, конечно же, научится работать с тоипиком[2]

— Ну, я бы хотел, чтобы вы научили меня чему-нибудь _такому_ , — сказал Джон.

— Возможно, после соревнований, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон, прищурившись, удивленно поглядел на него, но Шерлок уже отошел, двигаясь в сторону раздевалки.

Джон через мгновение последовал за ним. Шерлок снимал коньки, склонившись над ними и расшнуровывая их. Шерлок был высок, и ноги у него были длинными, и на секунду Джон просто засмотрелся. Длинные красивые пальцы тянули и распутывали шнурки изящными, элегантными движениями, и он почувствовал, что мог бы смотреть на эти пальцы вечно. Практически сразу же Джон испуганно отбросил от себя эту мысль, потому что — _какого черта_? Он чувствовал себя так, словно Шерлок заколдовал его во время исполнения своего номера, и теперь Джон ощущал себя слегка опьяненным, малость _завороженным_.

— Вы закончили? — спросил Шерлок, сняв коньки. Он послал Джону вопросительный взгляд из-под упавших на лоб локонов.

«У него и правда роскошные волосы, — подумал Джон. — Прекрасные глаза, слишком… прекрасные». Джон уставился на него, во рту немедленно пересохло.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на него с усмешкой.

— Ага, — сказал Джон, почти физически отряхиваясь. — Ага… Да, я закончил.

— Тогда вы должны снять свои коньки, вы же не пойдете в них домой? — Шерлок стоял, размахивая своими коньками, переброшенными за плечо.

— Верно, — сказал Джон и сел. Он почувствовал себя коренастым коротышкой рядом с Шерлоком, таким гибким и стройным. Это немного раздражало. Но, в конце концов, в этом ведь и был весь смысл: Шерлок вращался на льду под звуки скрипок, словно прекрасная экзотическая птица, в то время как Джон пробивал себе путь с помощью мускулов, ценой крови и синяков.

Шерлок прислонился к стене, наблюдая за ним, что заставило Джона судорожно вцепиться в свои шнурки.

— Вы не должны ждать меня, — коротко бросил Джон, чувствуя себя слишком взволнованным. Он слышал дыхание Шерлока и физически ощущал его взгляд.

Повисло молчание.

— О, — сказал Шерлок. — Ладно. Простите. Я подумал…

А вот сейчас он был груб с ним. Блин.

— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Я просто хотел сказать, что вы не обязаны ждать меня, если предпочитаете…

— Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы пойти вместе. Но вы правы. Я даже не знаю, где вы…

Каким-то образом разговор скатился в неловкое заикание, что дало Джону возможность сказать себе «отомри!» и наконец расправиться со своими коньками.

— Ну, теперь я готов, — сказал он, вставая, и попробовал притвориться, что дыхание у него сбилось от медленного катания по кругу, которое закончилось двадцать минут назад, а не от того, _что происходило в раздевалке._

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, отлипая от стены и направляясь к выходу.

Джон проверил дверь, чтобы убедиться, что запер ее.

— Это неважно. Я мог бы открыть замок в мгновение ока, — сказал Шерлок, следя за манипуляциями Джона.

Джон фыркнул.

— Я мог бы, — повторил Шерлок, когда они отошли.

— Вы были вором до того, как стали фигуристом?

— Нет, я независимый детектив. Нечто вроде хобби.

— Правда? — Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Что же в этом странного? — судя по тону, Шерлок явно принял защитную позицию.

— Нет, я думаю, что это здорово. Что же вы _обнаруживаете_? Это правильный термин?

— Я иногда помогаю полиции. Когда они заходят в тупик.

— Полиции? Правда? И как часто это происходит?

— О, они почти всегда заходят в тупик, — сказал Шерлок небрежно.

— Так. Погодите. У вас есть пропуск на территорию катка, или вы просто вломились на него сегодня ночью?

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Расслабьтесь. Мы не нарушили никаких законов.

— Не слишком обнадеживающе, — заметил Джон, и Шерлок снова засмеялся. Смех Шерлока был теплым. Теплее, чем все остальное в нем, по правде говоря. Он рождал в Джоне приятный трепет, неожиданный, но восхитительный, словно от действия хорошего виски, оседающего в животе. Джону хотелось снова заставить его засмеяться, но он не мог придумать ничего остроумного.

Поэтому вместо этого сказал:

— Так вот почему вы тренируетесь посреди ночи? Таким образом упражняете свои навыки взломщика, сохраняя их на должном уровне?

Шерлок снова рассмеялся, и Джон покраснел от удовольствия, ведь он не думал, что сказал что-то достаточно веселое, чтобы заслужить это.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — А почему вы катаетесь посреди ночи?

— Потому что я не могу тренироваться со всеми, — сказал Джон. — Я должен «отдыхать», — он изобразил в воздухе кавычки.  
— Вы не умеете отдыхать. Я знаком с вами всего день и уже знаю об этом. Ваш тренер что, идиот?

— Нет, мой тренер больше переживает за игроков, которые могут играть и принесут пользу команде. Это прозвучало горько. Простите. Я не злобствую. Я и вправду просто счастлив находиться здесь.

— О, прошу вас. То, что Вы выбираете ночные тренировки, означает, что вы не хотите попасть в кадр при съемке общих. Конечно, вы злитесь: вы наконец-то на Олимпиаде и при этом у вас травма. Даже если это и старая травма. При этом психосоматическая.

— Хорошо, но от этого еще хуже, не так ли? — сказал Джон. — Со мной все в порядке, просто я не могу больше кататься на коньках.

— Нет. Вы отлично катались последние две ночи. И если ваша травма не психосоматическая, я не смогу вам помочь.

Джон повернул голову и уставился на Шерлока. Тот решил помочь ему с его травмой. Зная его всего день. Он ведь, как казалось Джону, всецело был сосредоточен на завоевании золотой медали. Джон даже не знал, что на это сказать. Поэтому не сказал ничего. Он попытался удержать дыхание ровным, будто не был потрясен тем, что Шерлок констатировал свое решение, как факт.

— Я не люблю, когда люди следят за мной.

Джон мог понять это. Очень раздражает, когда на тебя глазеют все время, критикуя каждое движение.

— И что, никто так и не застукал, как вы тренируетесь по ночам?

— Ну, я, конечно же, тренируюсь и в течение дня тоже.

— Когда же вы спите? — спросил Джон.

— Спать — скучно, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, не зная, как еще реагировать на это. — Вот и мой дом, — добавил он, когда они дошли до домика в олимпийской деревне, который через пару дней наполнится хоккеистами, а сейчас был его и только его. Джон вдруг обнаружил, что судорожно сглатывает, будто мальчишка, не зная, как пригласить Шерлока на кофе.

Шерлок даже не остановился. Просто сказал: «Увидимся завтра ночью» — и, весь в черном, быстро растворился в темноте.

***

Следующей ночью Шерлок не работал над программой «злых скрипок». Он выкатывал что-то еще, под музыку, где также были скрипки, но очень, очень красивые. А еще, тренировал вращения. Вращения, вращения, и снова вращения. Джон нарезал ленивые, неспешные круги, наблюдая за ним и делая все, чтобы это не казалось ему столь… возбуждающим. Он явно сходил с ума. Он спал большую часть дня, чтобы компенсировать две бессонные ночи, и даже не собирался притворяться, что не скажет «да» на предложение Шерлока снова потренироваться ночью. Конечно, он согласился. Если уж быть до конца честным, он находился в состоянии нервного возбуждения весь вечер перед встречей с Шерлоком и едва дождался, когда часы доползли до нужной цифры, перевалив за полночь.

Джон радовался, что в настоящее время никто не жил с ним в доме хоккеистов: он понятия не имел, как бы объяснял свое состояние наивной, мечтательной школьницы, запавшей на некоего британского фигуриста.

Шерлок крутился, крутился и крутился. В конце концов Джон остановился, прекратив изображать, что тренируется, и просто прислонился к бортику, наблюдая. Шерлок снова был во всем черном. Ну, разумеется. Иногда он вспоминал, что нужно включить музыку, но большую часть времени совсем забывал о ней, сосредоточившись на вращении в тишине, нарушаемой только его дыханием(очень частым и ритмичным, и Джон подумал, не дышит ли тот в такт вращениям) и резким звуком разрезаемого коньками льда.

Наконец Шерлок, кажется, пресытился вращениями. Он скользнул туда, где оставил бутылку с водой, и потом подъехал к Джону, держа бутылку в руке.

— И как называется эта программа? — спросил Джон.

— Произвольная[3], — сказал Шерлок, глотнув из бутылки.

— Что за музыка? Звучит знакомо.

Шерлок сделал паузу.

— «Лебединое озеро», — сказал он.

Джон задумался.

— Это Чайковский, не так ли?

Шерлок выглядел недовольным, как будто не ожидал, что Джон это знал.

— Да.

— Ты послушался тренера, — Джон старался не ухмыляться, но не думал, что ему это удалось.

— Насчет этой программы — да. Но это хорошая программа. Хореография прекрасна. Я не могу спорить с этим. Он хотел, чтобы я сделал чертового Щелкунчика в качестве короткой программы. Два Чайковского. И Щелкунчик в придачу. Нет, черт возьми.

— По крайней мере, это не Эндрю Ллойд Уэббер, — сказал Джон с усмешкой.

Шерлок ошеломленно посмотрел на него, и Джон рассмеялся.

***

Они вместе возвращались обратно, когда Шерлок спросил:

— А с кем ты живешь?

— С остальной хоккейной командой. Скоро они приберут к рукам весь дом.

— Когда они приедут?

— Через пару дней. За день до церемонии открытия.

Шерлок скорчил рожу.

— Тут все немедленно станет ужасным.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Олимпийский дух в действии.

— Вот увидишь, — сказал Шерлок кисло. — Подожди, пока сноубордисты не начнут рыскать повсюду. Ты определишь их по обволакивающему тебя облаку дыма от марихуаны.

Джон засмеялся.

— Держу пари, у них в доме должно быть весело. А ты живешь с другими фигуристами?

— Да. Это утомительно.

За два дня знакомства Джон уже выяснил, что Шерлок находит большинство вещей утомительными или скучными, поэтому не стал продолжать.

— Так сейчас ты удовлетворен своими вращениями? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Я работал над алгоритмом.

— Алгоритмом?

— Алгоритмом вращения.

— Фигурное катание — это прорва математики, да?

— Если ты все делаешь правильно, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон хотел задать так много вопросов. Он хотел знать все. Как Шерлок попал в фигурное катание? Как стал помогать полиции — и было ли это работой или хобби? Что произошло на его предыдущих двух Олимпиадах, насколько нервными были те игры, и как это повлияет на нынешние соревнования? Какая у него любимая музыка? Почему он так сильно ненавидел Чайковского? Его любимый цвет? Как он выглядел по утрам? Как целовался? Каковы его волосы на ощупь? Какой он на вкус? Пил ли он кофе или чай? Был он левшой или правшой? Его любимая книга? В уме Джона вертелись все эти вопросы, все то, что он хотел знать о Шерлоке Холмсе, и список был бесконечен.

Они достигли хоккейного домика, и теперь Шерлок на самом деле замолчал. Он не смотрел на Джона. Он смотрел куда угодно, но не на Джона. Джон же уставился на него, сердце бешено колотилось, так бешено, что он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Наступил ужасно неловкий момент, и Джон словно окаменел, а затем Шерлок прочистил горло, посмотрел на него из-под своей челки и спросил:

— До завтра?

— Да, — выдавил Джон, затаив дыхание, затем прочистил горло и попробовал опять. — Да.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, наступила еще одна пауза, и Джон отчаянно пытался выяснить, смотрел ли Шерлок на его рот, или это было только игрой его воображения. А потом Шерлок сделал осторожный шаг назад и ушел без лишних слов.  
И Джон так и не смог понять, была ли его ошибка в том, что он с таким вожделением смотрел на Шерлока, или же в том, что он не посмел схватить его и затащить к себе в дом.

***

— Ты снова подсел, не так ли? — спросил Лестрейд без обиняков, когда они возвращались с катка.

Шерлок думал, что эти совместные с Лестрейдом прогулки постепенно становились невыносимыми, и что на катке находилось слишком много прессы и слишком много людей. Вопрос Лестрейда поразил его.

— Что? — и это было именно то, чего он почти никогда не произносил.

— Если ты опять подсел, я позвоню твоему брату, и мы снова засунем тебя в реабилитационный центр.Ты меня услышал?

— Это должно побудить меня сказать тебе правду? — спросил Шерлок язвительно.

— Для твоей же пользы, — мрачно пригрозил Лестрейд.

— Я чист, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — Хватит драматизировать.

Лестрейд нахмурился и замолчал.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— У тебя есть вопросы.

— Ты так спокоен. Я думал, ты собираешься стать инвалидом.

— Благодарю тебя, Лестрейд, за этот вотум доверия.

— Это на тебя не похоже. Обычно ты прямо на грани нервного срыва, только тронь. Скажи мне, что изменилось на этот раз.

— Это моя последняя Олимпиада, Лестрейд, — напряженно сказал Шерлок. — Я не собираюсь испортить ее так, как испортил последние две.

— Пятнадцать лет в ледовой карьере, и вдруг жизнь с чистого листа?

— Ты постоянно твердишь мне, что я должен успокоиться. Теперь, когда я решаю успокоиться, ты волнуешься и поднимаешь панику. Правда, Лестрейд, тебе не угодишь, — сказал Шерлок, едва не зевая от скуки.

— Так ты действительно не собираешься мне сказать?

— Сказать что?

— Что изменилось в этот раз? Чем ты занимаешься?

— Мне нечего сказать.

Лестрейд не поверил ему. Он скептически хмыкнул и произнес:

— Ну, чем бы это ни было, продолжай заниматься этим, ладно? Если это не наркотики. Потому что я могу привыкнуть к этой версии тебя.

Шерлок закатил глаза и скрылся в доме, отведенном британским фигуристам. Он поднялся в свою комнату, закрыл дверь и развалился на кровати, глядя в потолок и думая о Джоне Уотсоне. Он размышлял о том, что церемония открытия назначена на послезавтра. Это означало, что хоккейная команда Джона прибудет завтра. Из чего вытекало, что сегодня — последняя ночь совместных тренировок.

Три ночи подряд в компании Джона во время его ночных тренировок, а Шерлок успел так к нему привыкнуть. Две ночи назад был странно напряженный момент около домика хоккеистов, как будто Джон на самом деле хотел его поцеловать; Шерлок тогда запаниковал, решив, что неверно прочитал его и сделал неправильный вывод, что было глупостью, потому что обычно он читал людей без особых усилий. Но у него было мало опыта в общении (а значит, и прочтении) людей, которые продолжали видеться с ним после того, как побеседуют, а Джон уже несколько раз говорил с ним и по-прежнему хотел встречи. Это не имело никакого смысла.

И Шерлок уже понял, что стал как-то странно зависим от наличия Джона на катке. Джон присутствовал — молча и осторожно, и это поддерживало Шерлока, хотя он и не мог объяснить почему. Джон был нужен, чтобы поддерживать Шерлока. Даже Лестрейд заметил.

Поэтому вчера ночью Шерлок был осторожным у дома хоккеистов, беззаботно бросив Джону: «Скоро увидимся». Ему не хотелось помешать, все испортить и напугать Джона, не дав вернуться сегодня ночью.

Сегодня ночью. Их последней ночью. Это означало, что вскоре Шерлок вновь столкнётся с зияющей чернотой одиночества на катке, на котором будет болтаться огромное количество людей и _Мориарти_ ; впрочем, до них ему не было никакого дела, ибо он был слишком высокомерен. Ведь именно так ощущаешь себя, когда молод и в расцвете карьеры, и все кричат тебе, что «золото» уже у тебя в кармане, и ты спишь и видишь, как получаешь его. Шерлок очень хорошо знал это чувство.

Шерлок обратил свои мысли подальше от образа Мориарти, ибо это направление ничего хорошего ему не сулило, и снова вернулся к Джону Уотсону. Закрыл глаза и позволил себе унестись в тот момент, когда тот улыбался ему, задавая вопросы и слушая его ответы; к Джону, катающемуся без всякой грации и — вдруг понял Шерлок — совсем не осознающему своей ценности. Джон Уотсон не считал себя удивительным и замечательным, а Шерлок увидел это сразу, и Джон Уотсон был абсолютно не прав в отношении себя. Шерлок никогда не встречался ни с кем даже наполовину столь же удивительным и замечательным, а ведь он встречал в течение жизни даже чересчур много людей, поэтому знал, насколько редким человеком являлся Джон Уотсон.

«Джон Уотсон», — подумал Шерлок. Еще одна ночная тренировка, прежде чем весь этот новый мир разобьется. Что означало только одно: ему нечего было терять сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Короткая программа - первая часть соревнований в одиночном и парном катании. Продолжительность короткой программы и у одиночников, и у пар — максимум 2,50 минуты.
> 
> **Тоипик - зазубренная часть конька. http://s017.radikal.ru/i405/1508/ba/8e5dd58c55b0.jpg
> 
> *** Произвольная программа - вторая часть соревнований в одиночном и парном катании. Продолжительность произвольной программы у мужчин и пар 4 минуты 30 секунд ±10 секунд. Произвольные программы одиночников и спортивных пар всегда разнообразны, они характерны несколькими сменами ритма и подбором разнообразных мелодий.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты должен начать делать что-то еще, кроме катаний по кругу, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон знал об этом, но боялся даже попытаться изменить ситуацию.— Я совершенствую катание по кругу, — сказал он в шутку, чтобы скрыть свои мысли. — В любом случае, ты работаешь над одним и тем же прыжком две ночи подряд.

— Я пытаюсь улучшить «злой прыжок», как ты его красноречиво окрестил.

— Что поделать, мы оба перфекционисты.

— Это четверной Сальхов[1].

— Gezundheit[2], — сказал Джон.

— Если я исполню что-то, кроме «злого прыжка», ты перестанешь кататься по кругу?

Джон заколебался, насторожившись.

— Определимся с терминами.

— Я исполню для тебя всю программу. И после этого у нас будет гонка.

Джон поднял брови.

— Гонка?

— Да. Покатаемся наперегонки от одного края катка до другого.

— Мы не конькобежцы, вообще-то.

— Они бы не каталась по кругу, — заметил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Мне не нужны гонки. Мы не знаем, как вообще это делать. Думаю, это ужасная идея.

— О чем ты говоришь? Гонки - это гонки. Что там знать?

— Например, как не упасть на лед и не порезать себя в лапшу.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, как правильно падать без того, чтобы «нарезать себя в лапшу»? Хотя ты затронул очень важную тему, я всегда думал, что достаточная скорость при катании на коньках может стать отличным орудием убийства. 

— Буду иметь это в виду, если соберусь кого-нибудь прикончить на Олимпиаде. 

— Что если я покажу тебе программу, которую ты прежде не видел?

Это заставило Джона выдержать паузу. Он видел несколько программ Шерлока за последние пару дней и был вполне уверен (исходя из его скудных знаний о фигурном катании), что Шерлоку нужно только две для показа на Олимпийских играх.

— Что за программа? — спросил он.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Программа, которую я не буду катать на соревнованиях, - заметил он вскользь.

— Ты не будешь катать ее на соревнованиях? — переспросил недоверчиво Джон. Он хотел спросить, почему. Но еще больше, хотел увидеть ее. Он нереально жаждал увидеть эту таинственную программу. И знал, почему Шерлок предложил ее, черт бы его побрал.

— Ты посмотришь ее, — сказал Шерлок жестко, — но тогда нам придется устроить гонки.

Джон попытался утихомирить бабочки в животе и кивнул, прежде чем осознал, что сделал. Он подъехал к бортику, стараясь не подпрыгивать в ожидании. Шерлок заскользил в другую сторону, повозился с музыкой, а потом вернулся обратно на середину катка, становясь в позицию.

Джон подался вперед, затаив дыхание, а затем заиграла музыка. Это снова была скрипка, но другая, на этот раз мелодия была жалобная и сладкая. Катание Шерлока точно соответствовало музыке — он был умопомрачительно красив. Фигурист постепенно настраивался на кульминацию программы, великолепно двигаясь, несмотря на возрастающий темп, и фигурист все ускорялся, не отставая от ритма. Он скользил, вращался, откинув голову назад, потом был каскад прыжков, и музыка расцветала вокруг него… Джон почувствовал, как его обволакивает это зрелище, захватывая, затягивая и не отпуская. К тому времени как программа закончилась на последней невероятно чистой ноте, эхом звучащей в стенах катка, Шерлок медленно заскользил в тишине, а Джон почувствовал себя так, словно прожил всю жизнь в этих мгновениях номера, будто испытал весь возможный спектр эмоций. Это было невероятно нелепо, но в его глазах стояли слезы.

Джон вдруг ахнул и понял, что, должно быть, задерживал дыхание. Шерлок обошел его и схватил бутылку с водой, стоящую на скамейке около него.

— Это было потрясающе, — проговорил Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него, глотая воду.

— Ты знаешь, что сказал это вслух?

— Да, знаю. В этом весь смысл. Шерлок, это было нереально красиво. Почему бы тебе не показать ее в соревнованиях?

— Это сложная программа, — сказал Шерлок. — Я ни разу не катал ее чисто.

Джон понятия не имел, о чем он говорит.

— Это было безупречно.

— Ты не судья фигурного катания, — сказал Шерлок. — И ты пытаешься отвлечь меня.

— От чего?

— От нашей гонки. Давай. Возвращайся на лед.

Гонка. Джон совершенно забыл о ней, полностью покоренный и увлеченный катанием Шерлока. Он нехотя встал, осознавая, что заключил сделку, и сожалея об этом. «Нет, — поправил он себя. - Неправда». Потому что программа Шерлока несомненно стоила того унижения, которое обрушится на него, едва его нога подвернется, и он свалится на лед.

— Если тебе нужно пару секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание… — начал Джон.

Шерлок наклонился ближе к нему, так близко, что на одно безумное мгновение Джон подумал, что тот собирается поцеловать его, а потом Шерлок сказал:

— Джон Уотсон, думаешь, что я не могу обогнать тебя в гонке, даже едва переводя дух? — и немедленно сорвался с места.  
Джон бросился за ним, не думая, стараясь быстрее нагнать. Шерлок скользил, даже в беге двигаясь плавно и почти вычурно. Джон добирался до указанной точки, поворачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок остается немного позади, хотя это только подстегнуло фигуриста увеличить скорость. Джон хлопнул рукой по бортику на другом конце катка, добравшись до него первым. Он не думал, что сможет обогнать Шерлока так легко.

— Ты поддался мне? Позволил выиграть? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Шерлок, также тяжело дыша, но при этом стоя и улыбаясь от уха до уха с самодовольным видом.  
— Как твоя нога?

Джон моргнул и понял, что забыл о ней. Шерлок наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы скрыть свои намерения, а затем бросил вызов, и он, Джон Уотсон, забыл, что его нога отказывалась двигаться так, как только что двигалась. Джон уставился на Шерлока, разинув рот.

— Видишь? — сказал Шерлок. — Я не позволил тебе выиграть. Я выиграл.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Джон, все еще чувствуя себя растерянным.

— Я знал, что ты сможешь, и доказал, что ты можешь, даже если сам ты сдуру не поверил мне. И это научит тебя, что Шерлок Холмс никогда не ошибается.

Шерлок выглядел таким невероятно довольным собой, что Джону захотелось встряхнуть его.

— Ты- выпендрежник, — сказал ему Джон.

Шерлок едва не принялся прихорашиваться, с восторгом глядя на Джона.

— Я?

И тогда Джон поцеловал его. Это была еще одна вещь, которую он сделал, не задумываясь, вроде того, когда рванул за Шерлоком наперегонки. Минуту назад он думал, что Шерлок — один из самых раздражающих людей, которых он когда-либо встречал, а в следующее мгновение уже прижимал его к бортику и страстно целовал. Вероятно, все не зашло бы так далеко, если бы Шерлок не принялся отчаянно отвечать ему. Бортик был жестким и неудобным, коньки скользили по льду, и, в общем, позиция их тел была крайне неудачной, но это не имело значения, потому что целовать Шерлока было невероятно приятно. Шерлок ответил на его поцелуй так, как будто это была самая правильная вещь, произошедшая в мире, и Джон погрузился в этот поцелуй, в ощущение Шерлока, забыв обо всем. Не существовало ничего, кроме этого момента, кроме Шерлока, прижимающегося к нему и извивающегося в его объятиях, кроме Шерлока, касающегося его языка своим.

В конце концов, Шерлок со стоном отстранился, но это не было отказом. Руки Шерлока провели по плечам и волосам Джона, он откинул голову и подставил свою шею под губы Джона, и тот принял приглашение, покрывая подбородок и шею поцелуями, едва подавив желание оставить засос на этой белоснежной коже.

— Джон, — проговорил Шерлок таким тоном, который определенно должен быть объявлен вне закона. — Джон, попроси меня вернуться с тобой в домик хоккеистов.

Джон содрогнулся от предвкушения и крепче прижал Шерлока к себе. Тот издал самый сладкий звук в ответ, и Джон сказал:

— Пойдем со мной в домик хоккеистов.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Прямо сейчас.

***

Джон думал, что поход до домика хоккеистов займет у них годы. Думал, что они вечно будут зажимать друг друга в каждом углу и у каждой стены. Это было словно электрическое напряжение. Но Шерлок, казалось, резко переключился на деловой лад, в отношении всего этого, и когда он переобувался, меняя коньки на обычную обувь, то едва глянул на Джона.

Желание распирало Джона, давая о себе знать болью в определенной части, стесняемойджинсами, но также он был весьма растерян и несколько обижен. Он хотел завалить Шерлока, сорвать с него одежду и впиться поцелуем в каждый сантиметр его кожи, а руки Шерлока даже не дрожали, когда он расшнуровывал свои коньки.

Джон сжал руки в кулаки и пошел рядом с Шерлоком в сторону Олимпийской деревни. Он был очень напряжен. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и попытался очистить разум от пелены вожделения.

— Все нормально, не так ли? — наконец проговорил Шерлок нерешительно.

Идти бок о бок, не прикасаясь друг к другу? Нет, отнюдь, нет.

— Что? — спросил Джон, ибо не знал, что Шерлок имел в виду.

— Если я… Если мы… ты знаешь, — Шерлок сделал неопределенное движение рукой. Джон последовал за ним, заглядываясь на пальцы Шерлока, затем, вместо этого заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что тот говорил. — Ты как-то притих. Ты же не расстроен, не так ли?

— Я пытаюсь дойти до хоккейного домика, прежде чем наброшусь и раздену тебя, — честно ответил Джон.

— О, — придушенно сказал Шерлок. — Хорошо. Я имею в виду, хорошо… ты можешь прямо здесь сорвать с меня одежду, я не против.

Джон и в самом деле споткнулся.

— Господи, не произноси таких вещей, когда я стараюсь идти.

— Осторожно, — сказал Шерлок с подлинной тревогой в голосе, — я не хочу, чтобы ты на самом деле получил травму ноги.

Джон чуть не рассмеялся. Но спустя миг, все же захохотал. Он смеялся так сильно, что пришлось остановиться на месте, чтобы отдышаться.

Шерлок помолчал, стоя перед ним и настороженно глядя на него.

— Джон? — спросил он неуверенно.

Джон покачал головой, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. На самом деле, он мог сказать «ты — восхитительный», и он хотел это сказать, но подобные слова в его случае — безумие. Безумие сказать это, стоя ночью посреди Олимпийской деревни британскому фигуристу, которого он знал четыре дня. Поэтому Джон просто поцеловал его. Это не были столь же жгучие и безудержные поцелуи, как те, что случились на катке, но этот поцелуй по-прежнему был глубоким, грязным и влажным, и Шерлок застонал, сжав пальцами воротник куртки Джона. Он отступил, потянув его на себя, чтобы не разорвать контакт и не прервать их поцелуй.

Он едва сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем отказался от этой идеи, решив снова прильнуть к Джону и поцеловать его более жестко, и Джон протянул руку, схватил его и прижал к себе, думая, что, оказывается, это все выходит гораздо легче, когда они оба не на коньках.

— Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок ему в губы. — Либо раздень меня прямо сейчас, либо перестань целовать и доведи до домика хоккеистов.

Джон с большим усилием отстранился. Подумал, что последний раз двигался так тяжело, когда впервые вышел на лед после травмы. Он удивленно моргнул, посмотрев по сторонам, ощущая себя совершенно потерянным.

— Я понятия не имею где, черт возьми, находится домик хоккеистов, — признался он.

— Ты безнадежен, — заявил Шерлок.

— Хорошо, найди его, — сказал Джон, красноречиво взмахнув руками.

— Плевать я хотел на поиски чертова домика хоккеистов, — сказал Шерлок, повернулся и подошел к ближайшему зданию и принялся копаться в замке.

Джон изумленно захлопал глазами, когда Шерлок открыл дверь.

— Подожди, — прошипел он и схватил Шерлока за руку. — Мы не собираемся заниматься этим в чужом доме.

— Никого нет, — сказал Шерлок нетерпеливо.

— Но что, если хозяева вернутся?

— Это твоя первая Олимпиада, поэтому ты не понимаешь — они, скорее всего, присоединятся.

— Рискую показаться невероятно скучным сейчас, но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то посторонний к нам присоединялся,— Джон сделал паузу. — А ты?

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок и раздраженно захлопнул дверь, посмотрев вокруг них. — Нам сюда, — сказал он, рванув вперед.

Он выглядел таким уверенным, что Джон последовал за ним. Хотя, как подозревал Джон, он последовали бы за ним куда угодно.  
И, на самом деле, Джону было проще двигаться, когда Шерлок не нарушал своей близостью его личное пространство, ибо тогда шансов все же добраться до нужного места было больше.

В конце концов, Шерлок остановился перед домиком хоккеистов и указал на него рукой, словно думал, что Джон может не узнать его.

Джон остановился, засунув руки в карманы, и сказал:

— Взломай замок.

Шерлок приподнял брови, но шагнул вперед, вытаскивая какой-то набор, который Джон в мареве застилающего мозг желания не заметил при взломе первого дома.

— Ты всегда таскаешь с собой набор отмычек? — спросил он удивленно.

— Да, — просто ответил Шерлок, слегка нагнулся, и замок щелкнул. Он выпрямился, открыл дверь и выжидательно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты возбуждающий? — хрипло проговорил Джон.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Да, — снова сказал он.

Эта ухмылка невероятно притягивала Джона, и он жаждал попробовать ее на вкус. Что и сделал. Они ввалились в дверь, не размыкая объятий, и единственная причина, по которой Джон знал, что закрыл ее — он прижал к ней Шерлока. Поцелуй был безумным и беспорядочным, и самым лучшим поцелуем в жизни Джона. Шерлок слегка потянул его за волосы, издавая невероятно возбуждающие звуки, и Джон решил, что мог целовать Шерлока Холмса еще целый час, как минимум. Он хотел этого. Джон хотел, чтобы эта ночь длилась до конца его жизни.

Он замедлил поцелуй, отстранился и шумно выдохнул одновременно с Шерлоком. Он пытался придумать, что сказать, задаваясь вопросом, а есть ли хоть что-то, что можно было бы сказать в данной ситуации, когда Шерлок вдруг взъерошил Джону волосы. Это был странно прелестный жест, без намека на секс, и Джон моргнул от удивления.

— Что?

— Тебе не одурачить меня, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон приподнял брови, не понимая, что это значит.

— Ты, с идеально расчесанными волосами и в своем смешном, скучном джемпере, — Шерлок дернул его свитер.

— Моем джемпере? — повторил Джон.

— Твой свитер, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты носишь самые скучные свитера в мире.

— Я ношу прекрасные свитера, — запротестовал Джон. И добавил: — Ладно, думаю, мы слишком отвлеклись здесь.

— Я просто говорю: ты не обманешь меня, — Шерлок опустил ладонь на его свитер, сжал его в горсти и притянул к себе так близко, что Джону пришлось напрячься, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на лице Шерлока. — Ты одеваешься как пенсионер, — промурлыкал Шерлок, практически касаясь губ Джона, и тот закрыл глаза, потому что не сделать этого, когда Шерлок говорит с ним таким тоном было невозможно, — однако играешь в чертовски жестокий вид спорта и играешь хорошо. Так что носи свои ужасные джемперы, расчесывай волосы на проборчик, но ты не обманешь меня ни на секунду. Я знаю точно кто ты, и под всем этим — ты жаждешь адреналина, опасности, которая позволяет тебе чувствовать себя немного живым. Ну, я катаюсь на коньках в середине ночи и раскрываю преступления в свободное время, и я весь твой. Ну как, ты хочешь меня, Джон Уотсон?

Шерлок поцеловал его, легко проведя языком по губам, и Джон потянулся к нему, стремясь получить больше.

Однако Шерлок не позволил, уклоняясь, пока Джон не схватил его за голову, прорычав:

— Я хочу полностью сокрушить тебя, — сказал он, — до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь думать ни о ком и не о чем, кроме меня.  
Невероятные глаза Шерлока заблестели.

— Отлично. Сделай это.

***

Джон понятия не имел как, но в итоге они добрались до постели и разделись. Тело Шерлока было стройным и мускулистым, и Джон водил по нему языком, пробуя на вкус. Шерлок дрожал и бормотал что-то, притягивая Джона ближе и выгибаясь ему навстречу. Шерлок был невероятно красив, и Джон никогда прежде даже представить не мог, что окажется рядом с таким неземным созданием, не говоря уже о том, что это создание будет так пылко отвечать ему.

Он сладко мучил его, пока стоны Шерлока не превратились во всхлипы, и он, наконец, не потянулся к нему, покрывая бессвязными поцелуями, умоляя:

— Пожалуйста, ты можешь… можешь просто…

Сердце Джона замерло, и он понадеялся, что не умрет от сердечного приступа.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — прошептал Джон Шерлоку, желая убедиться, что понял его правильно. 

Но Шерлок не сказал. Он перевернул его и внезапно накрыл собою полностью, без предупреждения, и Джон выругался, стараясь вернуть точку опоры, потому что наслаждение заставило его почувствовать головокружение, когда его опрокинули на кровать.  
Шерлок быстро переключил внимание, найдя новый объект для ласк — он провел влажную дорожку из поцелуев на груди Джона.

— Господи, — выдохнул тот, неуклюже запуская руки в спутанные волосы Шерлока. — Дай мне немного перевести дух.

— Нет, — пробормотал тот, легко прикусив подбородок Джона. — Не дам. Так же, как и ты в свое время не дал мне.

— Я не дал тебе перевести дух?

— Нет, — он втянул в рот мочку уха Джона, затем выпустил, слегка подув на нее. — Ты просто однажды украл мое время тренировки. Не дав мне опомниться.

Шерлок медленно скользил по нему, заставляя Джона кусать губы, чтобы удержать зыбкую нить разговора.

— Я не знал, что делал.

Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, лежащего под ним, затем томно и нежно провел рукой по телу Джона, и тот застонал в ответ.

— Я так рад, что ты это сделал, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я тоже, — бросил Джон, извиваясь, чтобы вернуть прежнее главенствующее положение.

— Ты идиот, — добавил Шерлок.

Джон моргнул и на мгновение отвлекся.

— Твоя идея грязных разговорчиков не слишком воодушевляет меня, — сообщил он Шерлоку.

— С твоей ногой все в порядке, и ты сам сегодня уже несколько раз доказал это.

— Ты треплешься не по делу сейчас.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— О, и резко возвращаясь к животрепещущей теме, — сказал Джон, откатившись и, наконец, выбравшись из-под Шерлока.

Рука Шерлока уже дотянулась до тумбочки, шаря в ней.

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал он, сдерживая смех. — Уже расхристан и настроен на то, чтобы тебя поимели.

Джон почувствовал, как покраснел, что было совершенно нелепо.

— Это не правда.

— Если ты не ожидал этого, зачем тогда… ах…

Он опустил голову и прильнул к уху Джона, одновременно сжимая их члены своими большими ладонями. Прекрасными, большими ладонями, и Джон соврал бы, если б сказал, что не представлял эти руки, поблескивающие от смазки.

— Ты думал обо мне? — прошептал ему Шерлок на ухо, и, если бы Джон был в состоянии, он бы ответил чем-то более вразумительным, чем полузадушенный стон. — Я соответствую твоим ожиданиям, Джон? — шептал Шерлок, рвано дыша.

— О Боже, да, — сказал Джон. — О, Господи, вот так, — он выдохнул и зажмурился, ощущая невероятную завершенность, такую же сильную, как при катании на коньках, когда скользишь на острие. Это какая-то маленькая часть, люфт между болью и удовольствием.

— Ты близко? — спросил он Шерлока, ибо ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он не хотел быть лишь зрителем.

Шерлок ошеломил его, глухо закричав ему в плечо, и этот крик довел Джона до кульминации, вспыхнув в мозгу ослепительной ледяной вспышкой. Казалось, будто у него ушла целая вечность, чтобы прийти в себя, и он попытался вспомнить, был ли у него хоть когда-нибудь такой потрясающий оргазм.

— Я чертовски люблю Олимпийские игры, — сумел он выдавить, когда пришел в себя.

Шерлок, распластавшийся на нем, зарывшийся лицом в его шею, смеясь, нащупывал рукой простыню. Джон чувствовал его губы на коже и тепло его дыхания, когда он выдохнул.

— А я — нет, — сказал он. — Идиотская односпальная кровать.

Было очень неудобно лежать, но от мысли, что Шерлок встанет и уйдет спать куда-то, где Джон не может ощутить своей кожей каждый сантиметр его тела, ему стало почти физически плохо. Он прижал Шерлока крепче, усложнив миссию Шерлока с простыней, и пропустив его волосы сквозь пальцы, сказал:

— Лежи, где лежишь. Все в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке, — ответил Шерлок. — Твое плечо сейчас принимает большую часть моего веса, а оно было травмировано, и, хотя уже восстановилось, все же это не психосоматика.

Сказанное было правдой, и этот факт раздражал Джона.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что секс со мной не был сеансом физиотерапии.

— А что, твои сеансы физиотерапии именно такие? Я должен поговорить с Лестрейдом, поскольку мой физиотерапевт никогда не делал ничего подобного.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона. В комнате было светлее, чем раньше, и Джон вдруг задался вопросом, сколько же сейчас времени, и как долго осталось до рассвета.

— Я не… — начал Шерлок и замолчал. Выражение его лица было странным, и Джон не мог прочитать его. Он не был уверен, что это именно то выражение, которое он хотел бы увидеть на лице новоиспеченного любовника.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он медленно, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать тебе, — проговорил Шерлок. — Джон Уотсон. Я просто захотел тебя.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, он запнулся на мгновение, прежде чем смог заговорить. Он перебирал кудри Шерлока, отбрасывая их со лба. И, наконец, сказал:

— Спасибо. — Потом, в ужасе добавил: — О Боже, я говорю, как идиот.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Не больше, чем обычно, во всяком случае.

— И это должно меня обнадежить? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок протянул руку и взъерошил его волосы тем же занимательным жестом, который он уже делал раньше.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы, когда они такие взъерошенные. Спасибо, что позволил мне увидеть тебя таким.

«Что за странная причина для благодарности?» — подумал Джон.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал он искренне. — С другой стороны, твои волосы, всегда выглядят так, словно ты только что кувыркался в постели.

— О, нет, нет, — сказал Шерлок.

— Да, так оно и есть.

Шерлок наклонил голову, задумавшись.

— Неужели?

— Поверь мне.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок немного сместился, перенеся большую часть своего веса с плеча Джона, но все еще неловко приютившись на крошечном свободном пространстве. — У меня красивые волосы.

Джон засмеялся.

— Рад, что ты согласен со мной.

— Я просто честен.

— У тебя все прекрасно, — сказал Джон и обхватил своими пальцами руку Шерлока, лежащую на его груди.

— У тебя тоже, — сказал Шерлок, касаясь губами его волос.

Джон закрыл глаза и подался навстречу губам любовника.

— Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Думаешь, я так не считаю?

— Ты — это экзотическая птица, и я — всего лишь голубь. С перебитым крылом.

— Мы спортсмены, Джон. И обзаводимся травмами с юных лет. А некоторые — и раньше.

Джон знал, что Шерлок говорил правду, и что только в выбранной ими профессии это воспринималось как норма. Но все равно было так трудно порой держаться. Джон пожалел, что беседа приняла такой удручающий оборот.

— Я знаю, — сказал он и немного сдвинулся, чтобы можно было коснуться носом белоснежной кожи Шерлока. Легкий румянец, покрывший ее во время секса, уже успел отступить, и сейчас она вновь сияла обычной своей аристократической бледностью. — И все же, ты — лебедь. Чайковский и все такое.

— Глупая программа, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся. Ему казалось, он может дрейфовать в этой уютной истоме всю жизнь.

— Скажи мне, что в твоем костюме есть перья.

— Ну, это же история про лебедя, а ты знаешь, что у лебедей обязательно есть перья, — проговорил Шерлок.

Джон радостно хихикнул, ведь теперь он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть Шерлока, катающего эту программу в полной красе. У него будут перья. Чертовски сексуально. Джон уже знал, что так и будет.

— Могу поспорить, ты выглядишь в них великолепно.

— Я очень привлекательный лебедь с невероятно сексуально развевающимися волосами, — сказал Шерлок.

— Скажи это как-нибудь в интервью.

— Обязательно, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон ощутил слабое касание губ к его голове. — А теперь спи. У тебя сегодня будет напряженный день.

Джон понял, что уже почти заснул. Но все же, ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, почему у него должен быть напряженный день..

***

У Шерлока не было богатого опыта уходов тайком из спальни, но он в достаточной степени понимал теорию процесса и думал, что не облажается в этом. Если только сможет заставить себя уйти.

Он должен это сделать. Команда Джона собирается скоро приехать, и Шерлок не хотел находиться в доме, когда они пожалуют. Он не хотел, чтобы люди пялились и отпускали непристойные шуточки, которые испортят все. Шерлок хотел прекрасный вечер и, неожиданно, вопреки всем прогнозам, получил его и не желал признать, что все хорошее рано или поздно приходит к концу. Он не хотел разрушать то, что у них было. Шерлок чувствовал, что это его постоянная проблема: неспособность отпустить. И вот он на очередной Олимпиаде, когда, в конце концов, любой здравомыслящий, рациональный человек сдался бы. Прыжки давались с болью в эти дни, а вращения забирали столько усилий, что для их воплощения Шерлок чувствовал, что должен бороться за каждый край, за каждый поворот ребра конька. Было время, когда он катался на коньках, потому что это было единственное, что удерживало его разум в спокойствии, а теперь каждый нерв в его теле кричал все то время, что он рассекал лед.

Но все прекратилось с появлением Джона. Хотя боль никуда не исчезла, и после тренировок ему по-прежнему приходилось бороться за каждое движение и возможность доползти до постели, чтобы не шевелиться следующую тысячу лет. Но все это было вторичным по сравнению с Джоном. Раньше Шерлок трепетал от восторга соревнований, и именно поэтому ничто, кроме этого не имело значения. Но Шерлок не выигрывал уже несколько лет и сейчас, впервые откатав программу до конца, он почувствовал возбуждение, и очень долго оно все не отпускало его в ту ночь, когда он показал Джону оригинальный кусок и, обернувшись, увидел его сияющие глаза, словно тот все понял.

Было так много всего, что Шерлок хотел знать о Джоне — настоящем комке противоречий. Столько вопросов, которые хотел задать, столько разговоров. Но команда Джона приедет, и он будет с ними и это правильно и уместно. Джон находился на Олимпиаде и должен насладиться ею, вместо того, чтобы монополизировать опыт Шерлока. И Шерлок хотел последнюю идеальную ночь, подобно которой у него не было никогда, прекрасного приключения, сладкого и веселого, не нарушаемого утренней побудкой. Шерлок все еще лежал рядом с Джоном и уже скучал по нему с такой силой, что сбивалось дыхание, ему хотелось зарыться, спрятаться в этот уходящий миг теплоты.

Он не позволил себе. Резко повернулся и медленно, скрипя зубами из-за протеста, демонстрируемого ему собственными мышцами, ему удалось достать себя из объятий Джона. Джон перевернулся, ложась на недавно опустевшее пространство, и его брови сдвинулись, слегка нахмурившись, но он не проснулся. Шерлока интересовало, как он спит. Он удивлялся многим вещам. И, в конце концов, рухнет под тяжестью всего того, что не смог узнать о Джоне Уотсоне, хотя и был шанс, подумал он, печально.

Джон считал, что, возможно, Шерлок занимался с ним сексом из-за какого-то экспериментального каприза, из-за странной идеи, что секс может излечить психосоматические травмы или что-то в этом роде. Шерлок хотел сказать: я не занимаюсь сексом с людьми, не абсолютно, разумеется, просто не с легкомыслием. Это было важное решение. Ты уже словно памятник в моей жизни, и я просто встретил тебя. Но это было тем, что он сказал Джону. Ведь он — какой абсурд! — всегда смотрел на него с таким теплом. Шерлок хотел уберечь себя от выражения неловкости и жалости на лице Джона. Хотел помнить то выражение, которое было у него в постели, лежащего под ним, улыбающегося ему, как будто Шерлок сделал что-то замечательное, и все это не было обычным вопросом биологии.

Шерлок нежно взъерошил волосы Джона, и напряженная морщинка между нахмуренных бровей разгладилась. Он улыбнулся. Их гонка привела нарочито идеальный проборчик Джона в такой милый беспорядок, и Шерлок сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить это после. Он подумал, что этот прекрасный миг заберет с собой.

— У тебя будет фантастическая Олимпиада, Джон Уотсон, — сказал ему Шерлок тихо и поцеловал в щеку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сальхов - один из трех прыжков в фигурном катании. Заход на прыжок происходит с дуги назад-внутрь, одновременно с этим свободная нога делает мах вокруг тела, приземление выполняется на наружное ребро на ход назад на маховую ногу. В зависимости от количества вращений в воздухе различают одинарный, двойной, тройной или четверной сальхов. Прыжок назван по имени шведского фигуриста Ульриха Сальхова, впервые исполнившего его в 1909 году. Пример http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3132/3086548936_88405cb99f_z.jpg
> 
> **Будь здоров (нем). Джон так пошутил, намекая, что название прыжка для него - иностранное слово.
> 
> Лично от переводчика:
> 
> Я сумасшедшая фанатка мужского фигурного катания. И в этой работе в образе Шерлока для меня блистательный, прекрасный и восхитительно сексуальный Стефан Ламбьель.  
> Это видео, на мой взгляд, иллюстрация программы "злых скрипок"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n449Oijo-cs


	3. Chapter 3

Джон проснулся и, обнаружив, что Шерлока нет в кровати, сразу понял, что тот ушел. Он сел и на всякий случай окликнул его, но ответа не получил.

«Черт побери», — подумал он, досадуя на себя. Он должен был понять это. Должен был попросить Шерлока не уходить. Нельзя было засыпать, не взяв с того обещание остаться до утра.

А если он действительно хотел уйти? Если получил желаемое и просто решил избежать неловкого «утра после». И не нужен ему Джон, который с утра был бы заботливым и нежным, влюбленным, и Шерлоку пришлось бы…

Слова и мысли в его голове сделали такую мертвую петлю, что он замер и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. «Нет», — подумал он. Это неточно. Он не любил Шерлока Холмса. Никто не может полюбить так быстро. Он немного _запал на него_ , этого нельзя было не признать. Да, Джон хотел его очень сильно, но _не любил_. Он вообще едва знал его. А Шерлок даже не удосужился остаться до утра, чтобы попрощаться. Это сказало ему все, что нужно было знать.

Джон заставил себя встать с кровати и скривился, увидев состояние простыней. Он отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя все следы совместной ночи с Шерлоком. Затем немного прибрался в комнате и доме, стараясь не казаться нервным в глазах остальных и пытаясь не думать о Холмсе и о том, где тот может быть сейчас. Вероятно, существовали причины, почему Шерлок никогда не говорил ему, где расположен дом, в котором обосновались английские фигуристы. Те самые причины, из-за которых Шерлок никогда не давал ему свой номер телефона.

«Да», — кисло подумал Джон. Очень _веские_ причины.

Это был один из самых скверных дней в его жизни. Он шатался по дому, пытаясь запихнуть подальше дурное настроение, чтобы суметь адекватно воспринять все добродушные приветствия, которые обрушились на него, едва прибыла хоккейная команда. Он думал, что закричит, если его еще хоть раз спросят, как он себя чувствует, или начнут уверять, что он точно будет крут в будущей игре. Они просто поиграют в хоккей. Он добрался до Олимпиады и, возможно, если повезет, увидит, как здесь «просто играют в хоккей». Он знал, что это больше, чем было у многих других людей, но он был в ярости из-за своей ноги и дурной головы, контролирующей ее, и злился на Шерлока, который так легко раскусил его.

Он боролся с собой, но потом, в итоге, все же отправился на каток посреди ночи. «Я не жалок», — сказал он себе. И вообще, кажется, Шерлок считал, что всегда может найти его там, потому что Джон тренировался именно по ночам. Возможно, и в этот раз он решил так же.

Но на катке было темно и тихо, а все двери были заперты. Если бы Шерлок находился здесь, то вряд ли скрывался бы от него, стараясь не шуметь. Какая глупость.

Когда он вернулся в домик хоккеистов и скользнул в свою кровать, Майк Стэмфорд спросил:

— Где ты был?

И теперь каждый будет следить за малейшим его шагом, подумал Джон раздраженно.

— Не мог уснуть, — сказал он, что было в достаточной степени правдой. — Ходил на пробежку.

— Ты же знаешь, что все будет в порядке, верно? — сказал Майк. — Не беспокойся об этом. Мы все рады, что ты здесь и будешь в порядке.

«Могло ли во Вселенной хоть что-то звучать также унизительно, как это?» — подумал Джон. Могло ли быть еще хуже?

Ну, да. И Джон обнаружил это на следующий день. Во Вселенной есть вещи и похуже. Например, Шерлок Холмс в кафе, в котором Джон никогда не видел его раньше. Шерлок Холмс, который сосредоточенно смотрел в меню, выбирая завтрак. Джон не мог определиться, ужасна или восхитительна эта ситуация. Не мог понять, что же предпочтительнее для него лично. Однако, все разрешилось довольно быстро, едва он увидел около Шерлока _женщину_. Великолепную брюнетку, разодетую в пух и прах, которая выглядела так, словно сошла со страниц модного журнала, затмевая любого из спортсменов.

— И кого из них ты так пожираешь взглядом? — спросил Майк. — Холмса или Адлер?

— Адлер? — спросил Джон, притворяясь, что его не сжигает лихорадочное любопытство. — Кто это?

Майк кивнул в сторону женщины.

— Ты никогда не слышал о ней? Британская фигуристка. Известна как «Эта Женщина». Как будто она — единственная отрада фигурного катания. Она выиграла золото на прошлой Олимпиаде, но с большим скандалом. Поднялись крики, будто она купила «золото». Или леглапод кого-то за него. В зависимости от того, какая из этих версий тебе ближе. Ты не слышал об этом?

— Я не интересуюсь фигурным катанием, — откровенно сказал Джон. — Просто она не вписывается в местное окружение.

— Если ты равнодушен к фигурному катанию, то не в курсе, с кем она разговаривает, — сказал Майк, и Джон хотел возразить: «О, нет, нет, я знаю его гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь», но позволил Майку продолжить. — Это Шерлок Холмс. То же британский фигурист. Он не получил «золото» на прошлой Олимпиаде. Но должен был.

Джон все прочитал об этом в сети. Общее мнение было, что Шерлок выглядел слишком вялым на льду, и казалось, что ему дела нет до всех. Он делал нетипичные ошибки в технике и катался с абсолютно отрешенным лицом, что лишило его очков за интерпретацию, которые могли бы компенсировать технику[1]. Но Джон спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Выдохся, — скупо и глубокомысленно бросил Майк.

— Или кто-то купил золото, лишив Шерлока награды, — сказал Джон, немного ощетинившись, потому что «выдохся» была слишком резкая оценка и наверняка причинила бы Шерлоку боль, ведь Джон знал, насколько тот был гордым.

— Нет, он действительно выдохся, банально и просто. Слишком много давления. Он сделал то же самое и на других Олимпийских играх.

Джона немного разозлило такое высказывание в отношении Шерлока. Джон знал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, как сложно контролировать все переменные, которые могут повлиять на Олимпийский результат.

— Вопрос не в том, почему я не знаю об этом. Почему ты так хорошо осведомлен?

— Моя жена любит фигурное катание, — просто ответил Майк и продолжил есть. — В любом случае, Холмс ничтожество, ты не должен переживать из-за него.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Он считает себя лучше всех остальных.

— Уверен, что это неправда.

— Он никогда ни с кем не говорит, — сказал Майк. — Натягивает коньки и разговаривает только со своим тренером. Ни один из других фигуристов не дружит с ним. У него нет друзей. Он — наедине с самим собой, любимым, и держится особняком.

«И все же», — подумал Джон. Все же он лег с ним в постель и сказал ему несколько очень милых слов. Перед тем, как сбежать до наступления рассвета.

Шерлок вышел из кафе, даже не взглянув в сторону Джона.

***

Это было ошибкой.

Лестрейд считал, что Шерлок не признает за собой ошибок, но был неправ. Шерлок знал, когда делал ошибки — он бесконечно прокручивал их в голове. Шерлок просто не чувствовал необходимость сообщать об этом Лестрейду.

И тайком покинуть спальню Джона Уотсона было ошибкой. Шерлок провел всего один день без него и без перспективы его увидеть, и это казалось невыносимым. Он был в кошмарном настроении, уставший и раздражительный. Тренировка прошла ужасно, а его мышцы кричали в знак протеста так сильно, что пришлось сдаться и поспать, и уснул он именно в то ночное время, когда обычно шел на каток.

Когда он проснулся, стало еще хуже. Ирэн быстренько оккупировала его, а Ирэн — это Ирэн, хотя он уже давно не был ею очарован, и она попросту утомляла его. Шерлок пошел в кафе надеясь от нее избавиться, но она последовала за ним, и принялась общаться с ним так, будто считала его идиотом. Но он им не был, а потому — пусть пеняет на себя. У Шерлока не было настроения любезничать, особенно теперь, когда он остался без Джона. Хотя, он в любом случае, никогда не имел склонности казаться милым.

Он отказался одеться и вместо этого лежал и куксился на диване. Ирэн даже цоканьем своих каблуков умудрилась выразить неодобрение его поведением, и, направляясь на тренировку, бросила через плечо:

— Я передам Джиму от тебя пламенный привет, хорошо?  
 _  
Мориарти_. Он совершенно забыл о нем в гуще этого маленького расстройства из-за Джона. Шерлок снова выбросил его из головы. Кому какое дело до Мориарти, когда он повел себя, как кретин, тайком покинув спальню Джона, тем самым наверняка возмутив и разозлив его, и теперь Джон никогда не захочет даже заговорить с ним. Хотя, возможно, Джон даже не думал о нем, потому что, наверняка, очень весело проводил время со своей хоккейной командой, и Шерлок ненавидел Олимпиаду. Он всегда ненавидел все Олимпиады и не должен был участвовать в ней снова.

— Шерлок? — позвал Лестрейд.

Фантастика. Это именно то, чего ему не хватало. Шерлок отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана и крикнул:

— Проваливай!

Лестрейд, естественно, не ушел. Шерлок слышал, как он вошел в комнату и насмешливо спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

— У меня все отлично, разве это не очевидно? Я просто не тренировался сегодня. Я нуждаюсь в выходном. Теперь уходи.  
Наступил момент блаженной тишины.

— Это не связано с Мориарти, не так ли?

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок с откровенной прямотой. — Это не имеет отношения к Мориарти.

Еще одна минута молчания. Хотя Лестрейд все еще не уходил.

— Послушай. Шерлок. Я знаю, твой брат думает, что ты сошел с ума, пытаясь снова…

— Мне плевать, что думает мой брат, — быстро отрезал Шерлок.

— …Но я на самом деле, считаю, что это хорошо. Я хотел, чтобы ты закончить свою карьеру на Олимпиаде на своих условиях, а не так, как вышло в прошлые разы. Но ты не должен делать этого, ты же знаешь. Твое творческое наследие…

— Полное фиаско, и все равно, мне плевать на это, — Шерлок рассматривал спинку дивана. — Ты не веришь, что я смогу выиграть «золото», не так ли?

Последовала еще более долгая пауза.

— Выиграть «золото»?

В голосе Лестрейда прозвучало столько шока, что Шерлоку потребовалось обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что у него не случился какой-то инсульт, который исказил восприятие. Нет, Лестрейд все так же выглядел потрясенным.

— Шерлок, ты не можешь забивать свою голову мыслями, что сможешь выиграть «золото» на этой Олимпиаде.

Шерлок уставился на него.

— Какой смысл тогда участвовать в ней, если…

— Чтобы повеселиться, Шерлок. Чтобы насладиться участием. Ты один из лучших в этом спорте, и можешь всем им показать, как это делается. Я думал, ты шутишь, говоря о «золоте». Ты не можешь выиграть «золото», Шерлок. В твоей программе даже не наберется очков для этого.

Шерлок знал об этом. Неужели Лестрейд считал его идиотом?

— Я работаю над этим.

— Над чем?

— Я дорабатываю ее. Ночью. И не желаю, чтобы об этом узнали. Если я хочу иметь хоть какой-нибудь шанс, мне нужен элемент неожиданности.

Лестрейд смотрел на него почти растерянно.

— Господи, — сказал он. — Я думал, что ты так спокоен, потому что отпустил все это. И теперь узнаю, что ты тайно лелеешь надежды о «золоте» все это время. Неудивительно, что у тебя приступ депрессии.

— У меня нет приступа депрессии, — отрезал Шерлок. — Я просто отдыхаю. А ты мне мешаешь.

Лестрейд смотрел на него мгновение, и затем сказал:

— Я не знал, что ты действительно имел это в виду. Все это.

— А я даже предположить не мог, что ты думал иначе, — надменно возразил Шерлок.

— Нет, — легко согласился Лестрейд. — Сейчас я это вижу.

И Лестрейд не спеша вышел.

Шерлок снова принялся яростно дуться, отказываясь думать о том, что Лестрейд решил, будто он спятил, и ушел, наверное, чтобы сообщить об этом Майкрофту. Вот Джон не подумал бы, что он спятил. Джон бы ему улыбнулся, и задал правильные вопросы, сказав в нужный момент, что он восхитителен. Все во Вселенной, кто был не Джоном, безусловно, являлись ужасно утомительными и нудными.

А Шерлок просто отдыхает. Он не подавлен, он…

_Одинок._

Никогда прежде он ни разу не применял к себе это понятие. Но внезапно, оно показалось ему удивительно подходящим. Он на самом деле хотел видеть и ощущать рядом с собой другого человека.

Вернулась Ирен—абсолютно не тот человек, — и беззаботно произнесла:

— Вижу, у тебя был напряженный день.

— Ты и правда тренировалась, — пробубнил Шерлок в спинку дивана, — или просто трахнула еще одного судью?

— Что-то из этого будет одинаково полезно для еще одной золотой медали, — ответила Ирен. — И что же мне делать, если я узнала о его предпочтениях? Итак, я удаляюсь, чтобы подготовиться к церемонии открытия. Лучший в мире фуршет для выбора связи на одну ночь.

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на спинку дивана. _Церемония Открытия_. Ой.

***

Когда приехал Лестрейд, Шерлок изучал в зеркале свои волосы, задаваясь вопросом, выглядят ли они достаточно сексуально уложенными. Лестрейд был одет в официальную форму команды Великобритании и, увидев Шерлока, проговорил:

— Ох, ты.… Встал. Оделся… и…

— Ты слишком зачастил в этот вечер, Лестрейд, — бросил ему Шерлок саркастично и решил, что его волосы выглядели достаточно хорошо.

— Ты идешь на церемонию открытия? — недоверчиво уточнил Лестрейд.

— Ну, знаешь. Последний раз на Олимпийских играх. Предполагается, будто я буду пить все подряд, веселиться и наслаждаться жизнью.

— Ладно, и что ты задумал? — сузив глаза спросил Лестрейд.

Шерлок послал ему свой самый невиннейший из взглядов.

— Ничего.

— С чего вдруг ты идешь на открытие?

— Лестрейд, каждый раз, когда я пользуюсь твоим советом, ты реагируешь наиболее подозрительным образом. Это очень ранит меня, да будет тебе известно.

— Это потому, что ты на самом деле никогда не следуешь моим советам. Только, когда они подходят для реализации твоих собственных целей, каковы бы они ни были. Так что ты задумал?

— Я собираюсь на церемонию открытия, — честно сказал Шерлок и поднял воротник своего пальто. — А затем думал сходить на ужин.

***

В месте сбора спортсменов царил хаос. Но Шерлок не прикладывал чрезмерных усилий, пытаясь расщепить хаос. Он был занят тем, что пытался уйти от британских спортсменов. Хотя проталкивание через толпу спортсменов разных стран у него за спиной быстро привело в уныние. Черт возьми, сколько же спортсменов на этой проклятой церемонии?! Конечно, у подавляющего большинства из них не было никаких шансов выиграть хоть что-нибудь, и лучше бы им было остаться дома.

Шерлок в конечном счете нашел часть строительных лесов и взобрался по ним. Место сбора еще не до конца заполнилось людьми, что было удачей. Ему открывался гораздо лучший обзор с высоты, и он мог видеть не только то, как далеко от него находится делегация команд Соединенных Штатов, но и сколько их там в поистине отвратительных звездно-полосатых костюмах[2].

— О Господи, — страдальчески пробормотал себе под нос Шерлок, потому что не понимал, что за необходимость для страны отправлять такое количество спортсменов? Это же просто выпендреж, вот что это было такое.

— Сэр! — обратился к нему запаниковавший сотрудник службы безопасности. — Вы должны спуститься оттуда.

— Ох, заткнись, — проворчал Шерлок, спускаясь вниз со строительных лесов. — Если Вы не хотите, чтобы люди взбирались на них, то не должны оставлять эти сооружения.

И мрачно стал проталкиваться через толпу. Парачеловек одарилаего любопытными взглядами, так как он явно был очень далеко от места, где должен был быть, но большинство людей, казалось, просто находились сами в себе. И, возможно, были очень пьяны.

«Спортсмены мирового класса», — усмехнулся Шерлок и продолжил двигаться вперед.

Наконец он дошел до американской делегации. Ужасные джемперы. Эти спортсмены в буквальном смысле носили ужасные джемперы. Возможно, у Джона не был такой кошмарный вкус, может, он просто был американцем. Ну, по крайней мере, он наконец дошел до нужного места. Теперь он просто должен…

— Уж не Шерлок Холмс ли это? — послышался голос Джима Мориарти, справа от него. — Разве ты не забрел достаточно далеко от дома?

Какой он, однако, «везунчик». Сотни американских спортсменов, и он тут же наткнулся на того самого, кого меньше всех хотел увидеть. Шерлок посмотрел на него и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Мы все именно это и сделали, — сказал он. — Олимпиада — новый дом.

Мориарти каким-то образом умудрился протиснуться к нему сквозь толпу.

— Что тебе понадобилось в делегации Соединенных Штатов?

— Пытался сбежать, — заявил Шерлок весело. — Все дороги ведут к тебе.

— Скучал по тебе сегодня на льду.

— Ну, знаешь, как говорят: «От разлуки любовь горячей».

Мориарти поднял брови.

— Любовь? Неужели? У тебя разве есть сердце?

— Я достоверно информирован о том, что его нет.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем верно, — Мориарти сделал шаг ближе, что, по мнению Шерлока, было слишком близко, и улыбнулся леденящей улыбкой. — Я видел его, когда ты катался. Иногда. Время от времени. Когда ты не осознавал этого. Ты рассекал лед, и в этом было твое сердце. И, правда, в самом уязвимом положении. Прямо там, на льду, ожидая, чтобы кто-нибудь вырвал и сжег его.

Шерлок думал, что ему все еще удавалось сохранять улыбку на лице, но чувствовал, что это дается все труднее.

— Я постараюсь не оставлять его в будущем. Увидимся позже.

Он продолжил расталкивать толпу.

— Чао, Шерлок Холмс, — услышал он голос Мориарти за своей спиной.

Шерлок избавился от него, переориентируя себя на главную цель, которая была…

— Джон.

Он упал сверху прямо на него, придавив в процессе какого-то завизжавшего бобслеиста с розовыми волосами.

Джон автоматически повернулся, чтобы ответить кому-то, толкнувшему его, и удивленно моргнул.

— Шерлок, — констатировал он, а затем добавил, — ты знаешь, что здесь только спортсмены, представляющие Соединенные Штаты?

Джон был так очарователен. Шерлоку хотелось целовать его всю оставшуюся часть церемонии открытия. Как минимум. Он улыбнулся ему, зная, что похож на идиота, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ох, дорогой, — сказал он. — Мне стало интересно, что же означают все эти звездно-полосатые нашивки и буквы «США».

— Уотсон! — позвал кто-то, сопровождая призыв резким свистом.

Джон игнорировал его, предпочитая таращиться на Шерлока, отчего тот был в восторге.

— Ты сменил страну?

— Я искал тебя. Идиот, — нежно сообщил ему Шерлок. Действительно, он представить не мог какой бодрящий и благоприятный эффект окажет на него один только разговор с Джоном Уотсоном. Ему нужно изучить это в мельчайших подробностях.

Джон выглядел однозначно ошеломленным. Он также облизал губы. Шерлок воспринял это как хороший знак.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Джон, и даже это показалось Шерлоку восхитительным.

— Ужин, — сказал Шерлок.

— Что? — снова спросил Джон.

— Уотсон! — снова проорал кто-то. Джон продолжал игнорировать его.

— После церемонии.Ужин.

Джон уставился на него, и Шерлок задержал дыхание, смутно слыша музыку начала церемонии на заднем плане.  
И тогда Джон сказал:

— Да. Да. Ужин. Как…

— У тебя мобильный с собой? — спросил Шерлок, протягивая руку.

Джон достал из кармана своего ужасного джемпера телефон и протянул его Шерлоку.

— Неужели все американцы носят ужасные джемперы? — непринужденно спросил тот, вбивая свой номер в контакты Джона. — Это национальная черта?

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Что…

«Не место для разговора», — подумал Шерлок. Громко, людно, и Мориарти мог караулить за каждым углом.

— Напиши мне после церемонии, — сказал он и стал отходить.

— Джон! — закричал кто-то, и подошел к Джону, который по-прежнему растерянно хлопал глазами, глядя на Шерлока с замешательством.

Он даже не заметил, как к нему присоединился его друг.

— Но куда ты идешь? — крикнул он вслед Шерлоку.

— Я не могу идти в составе не своей страны, Джон! — отозвался Шерлок. И действительно, Джон был наиболее очаровательным идиотом из всех, когда-либо встреченных Шерлоком.

***

— Это был Шерлок Холмс? — спросил Майк Джона, едва Шерлока поглотила толпа.

— Да, — сказал Джон, глядя ему вслед, хотя уже не мог больше видеть его.

— Ты знаком с ним? — в голосе Майка звучало невероятное любопытство из-за такого поворота событий.

Джон сунул в карман свой сотовый телефон.

— Я приехал сюда раньше, он тоже, и мы некоторое время были единственными, кто катался на катке.

Майк приподнял брови.

— Так ты подружился? С Шерлоком Холмсом?

«Более чем подружился» — подумал Джон. Но в меньшей степени нас можно назвать друзьями. Все было так запутанно. Как назвать того, кто провел с тобой ночь, а потом выскользнул из постели перед рассветом, чтобы сбежать, и не связывался некоторое время, прежде чем внезапно появился перед парадным маршем наций на Олимпиаде? Джон не был уверен, что для подобного существовал термин.

Он пожал плечами, надеясь, что Майк отстанет.

— Вот почему ты защищал его на днях, — проницательно заметил Майк. — Ведь вы же друзья с ним. Почему сразу не сказал?

— Это действительно не имеет значения, Майк, — сказал Джон. — Мы собираемся принять участие в церемонии открытия Олимпийских игр, а ты хочешь поговорить о британском фигуристе?

— Да меня послали сюда за тобой, — сказал Майк, наконец, меняя тему разговора. — Мы думали, что все вместе пройдемся.  
Хоккейная солидарность.

Джон кивнул и перешел к остальной хоккейной команде, пытаясь впитать в себя весь этот опыт. Это была единственная церемония открытия, в которой он собирался принять участие, поэтому настроился по-настоящему смаковать эти мгновения. Он отказался тратить это время на мысли о Шерлоке Холмсе и телефоне в кармане. Поэтому позволил в момент выхода на середину стадиона обрушиться на себя крикам толпы. Он помахал им, ощущая легкомысленный восторг, и провел оставшуюся часть церемонии с другими спортсменами, которые без конца щелкали друг друга и постили в Твиттер, но Джон отказался доставать свой телефон из кармана, потому что в нем был записан номер Шерлока Холмса. Вместо этого он удостоверился, что дышит и живет этими мгновениями, которые запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И потом, после того как факел был зажжен, и праздничный фейерверк заполнил небо над головой, Джон достал свой телефон и просмотрел контакты. «Шерлок Холмс», прочитал он и нажал на кнопку, чтобы написать ему, а затем завис, уставившись на экран. Фейерверк взрывался, отчего на дисплей падали блики, раскрашивая его различными цветами. Шум от него эхом звучал внутри Джона, и наконец он написал всего одно слово.

_«Где?»_

Реакция последовала незамедлительно, и Джону пришлась по душе мысль, что, возможно, Шерлок сидел на телефоне в ожидании его смс. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто осознал, что церемония открытия подходит к концу.

_«Кафетерий. Когда ты сможешь там быть? ШХ»._

Если он уйдет сейчас, подумал Джон, то сможет миновать столпотворение, потому что, как ему казалось, основная часть предпочтет слоняться вокруг, делая фото и наслаждаясь моментом. Хотя, даже при этом условии, выбраться отсюда будет трудно.

_«Через тридцать минут»._

_«Тогда, увидимся. ШХ»_

«Зачем он подписывает свои сообщения? — задался вопросом Джон. — Можно подумать, я не знаю, кто мне пишет».

Джон решил, что эта загадка для другого дня. Он задумался, должен ли рассказать всем, что отчаливает, а потом решил, что они просто решат, что он потерялся в толкотне. Он ведь не являлся главнейшим игроком и самым ценным членом команды, так что вряд ли кто-то сильно расстроится из-за его внезапного ухода.

Поэтому Джон просто двинулся вперед через толпу спортсменов. Он был прав, что предпочел уйти со стадиона, ибо главный вход для спортсменов был пуст, когда он дошел до него. Джон сразу же поймал трансфер до деревни и оказался у кафетерия даже на пять минут раньше.

Шерлок был уже там. Он сменил костюм команды Великобритании на черные брюки и черное пальто, которое обвивалось вокруг его коленей. Джон чувствовал себя идиотом в своем неприятно-пестром костюме спортсмена США.

И сразу же почувствовал раздражение. Ибо Шерлок, как обычно, выглядел достаточно хорошо для простого перекуса. Он казался спокойным и уверенным в своем шикарном дорогом наряде. Его волосы лежали достаточно сексуально, столь же распущенно, как и обычно, и Джон осознавал — ему бы стоило считать себя счастливчиком, ведь он обладал всей этой красотой целую ночь, но, по большому счету, ощущал обиду, из-за того, что после его отбросили без единого слова.

Шерлок улыбнулся, когда он подошел, и это словно зажгло свет в его глазах, но Джон категорически заявил:

— Я зол на тебя.

Выражение радости исчезло с его лица, и Джон почувствовал себя плохо, но он также знал, что заслужил объяснения или извинения, или хоть что-нибудь. Он не мог просто прибегать всякий раз, когда Шерлок позовет, а затем позволять отбрасывать себя, когда Шерлоку он будет не нужен. Ему необходимо иметь больше самоуважения, черт побери.

— О, — сказал Шерлок, немного запинаясь. — Я…

— Ни единого слова? — требовательно спросил Джон. — Мы обменялись столькими телесными жидкостями, и после — ни слова?

Шерлок моргнул.

— Обменялись жидкостями? — повторил он.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, просто не ожидал, что ты выразишься так… специфически. Ты всегда используешь врачебный жаргон, когда расстроен?

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

— Мы не давали друг другу никаких обещаний. Я понимаю. Но ты не можешь менять правила, а потом приглашать меня на ужин.

Шерлок мгновение смотрел на него.

— Так ты пришел орать на меня? — спросил он.

Джон неожиданно понял, что сейчас творит. Он позволяет самой сказочной возможности в его жизни проскользнуть сквозь пальцы. Он думал, что Шерлок не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Оказалось, что это не правда. Шерлок хотел увидеть его снова. Его лицо зажглось от радости, когда он увидел его. Джон оттеснил боль и желание поквитаться, и сконцентрировался на мысли, что Шерлок все еще может хотеть его. И Джона совершенно не волновало, что, возможно, это делало его жалким, он приполз бы и на четвереньках, чтобы поужинать с Шерлоком.

— Нет, — сказал он немного погодя. — Я пришел, чтобы позволить тебе пригласить меня на ужин.

И вот радость снова расцвела на лице Шерлока. Джон подумал, что следует испугаться тому списку вещей, которые он готов сделать, чтобы сохранить это выражение на лице Шерлока.

— Идем, — сказал Шерлок и зашагал прочь из кафетерия.

Джон замялся. Не то чтобы он против секса — он был всецело «за», —, но подумал, что, возможно, им нужно обсудить условия, как бы занудно это не прозвучало. Джон думал, что его сердце нуждается в этом.

— Кафетерий… — начал он.

— Не ем в столовой, — бросил Шерлок через плечо. — Слишком много глаз. Я знаю одно место.

Конечно, он знал. Джон, немного помедлив, последовал за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Оценочная система представляет собой следующее:
> 
> 1\. Оценка общего уровня катания  
> 2\. Оценка связующих элементов  
> 3\. Оценка представления/исполнения  
> 4\. Оценка хореографии  
> 5\. Оценка интерпретации 
> 
> Финальная оценка вычисляется путем сложения общей оценки за элементы и оценки за исполнение программы с учетом коэффициента и вычеты за нарушение общих правил. Оценки короткой и произвольной программ складываются в финальную оценку фигуриста в соревновании. Участник с наивысшим финальным результатом считается выигравшим.
> 
> Тут еще нужно отметить то, что имеет в виду автор, говоря о вялости исполнения Шерлока. Выразительность не менее важна, чем техника катания. Использование тела и элементов для выражения настроения и характера музыки оцениваются дополнительными баллами. Тут смысл в поощрении фигуристов, использующих элементы, связующие шаги и хореографию для выражения эмоционального настроя и характера музыки в соответствии со структурой выбранного музыкального сопровождения. 
> 
> Критерии:  
> \- Легкость и уверенность движений в такт музыке  
> \- Использование нюансов музыкальных фраз и смены ритма  
> \- Выражение характера и стиля музыки  
> \- Постоянство в выражении характера музыки  
> \- Ритм.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон сел в мягкое комфортное кресло и взял в руки меню. Шерлок тщательно выбирал ресторан, привлеченный приглушенным освещением и достаточно свободным размещением столиков, позволяющим уединиться. Ему понравился уют и некоторая интимность заведения. Он чувствовал, что Джону по душе такие вещи — старомодные кресла, плотно набитые, почти жесткие, так что если кто-то садился в них, они не продавливались. Такая обстановка была у Анджело, но для того, чтобы Джон смог оценить ее, придется подождать его приезда в Лондон.

Он думал, что сделал правильный выбор. Джон немного расслабился от давления Олимпийской деревни. И выглядел менее расстроенным из-за него. Или, может быть, это было принятие желаемого за действительное.

Появилась официантка. Шерлок не позволил ей отвлечь себя от приятного созерцания лица Джона.

— Гм, это, наверное, — сказал Джон, указывая в меню, а затем выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ничего, спасибо, — сказал Шерлок и небрежно махнул рукой.

— Подожди, почему ты не ешь? — спросил Джон.

— Я не голоден.

— Тогда я просто выпью бокал вина, — сказал Джон официантке.

— Ты можешь поесть.

— Уже поздно, Шерлок. Я думал поесть только в том случае, если бы ты составил мне компанию.

— Принесите нам бутылку, — обратился Шерлок к официантке.

— Чего именно? — спросила она на английском с ужасным акцентом.

Шерлок решил, что это закономерный вопрос, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

— Все, что угодно.

Официантка отошла, пожав плечами.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты же знаешь, что она принесет нам самую дорогую бутылку вина.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Шерлок, потому что Джон сидел напротив и улыбался ему, и все во Вселенной было в порядке.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это оправдает занятый нами столик. Жаль, что ты не сообщил мне, что собираешься переодеться, знаешь ли. Я чувствую себя идиотом в этом костюме, — он глянул на свой наряд и сморщил нос.

— О, думаю, ты выглядишь потрясающе в своем ужасном американском джемпере, — сказал Шерлок. — Это патриотично.

— Ох, заткнись, —по-добромубуркнул Джон. — Просто потому, что вы, британцы, были все одеты в чопорные «Burberry«…

— Это были не «Burberry», — не совсем уверенно ответил Шерлок.

— Ты просто исчерпал свои знания британской моды, — сказал ему Джон.

— Понравилась ли тебе церемония открытия? — спросил Шерлок.

— Это было здорово. Почему ты не остался? Стало скучно после третьей Олимпиады?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Я не хожу на церемонии открытия.

Джон выглядел удивленным.

— Что, никогда?

Шерлок снова покачал головой.

— Ты даже не был на первой?

— Это именно то, что я сказал тебе, — проговорил Шерлок, когда официантка вернулась с бутылкой шампанского. Шерлок даже не взглянул на этикетку. Джон был абсолютно прав — она принесла самое дорогое в меню.

Он посмотрел на то, как она наливает напиток, затем на то, как Джон поднял бокал и, сделав глоток, поставил фужер на стол.

— Почему нет?

— А зачем мне идти на церемонию открытия?

— О, да не за чем.

— Не вижу смысла.

— А ты ищешь смысл во всем, что делаешь?

Шерлок понял, что ему никогда не задавали этот вопрос раньше. Это было бессмысленно. Он насмешливо наклонил голову.

— Какой смысл делать что-то бессмысленное? Вот… почти тавтология.

— Смысл делать что-то бессмысленное как раз в том, чтобы это сделать. В любом случае, ты неправ, — Джон указал на него своим бокалом.

Шерлок приподнял брови.

— Я почти никогда не ошибаюсь.

— У тебя есть программа, которую ты не катаешь в конкурсе. В чем смысл? — Джон выглядел торжествующим, потягивая шампанское.

Шерлок потянулся за шампанским, ему нужно было время обдумать ответ. Он сделал глоток, рассеянно отметив гул пузырьков на языке, проглотил и подумал, что это шампанское действительно очень хорошего качества. И только после это ответил:

— Я говорил тебе: я не могу откатать ее чисто.

Джон улыбнулся ему и просто сказал:

— Есть более важные причины, чем те, что ты озвучил.

Шерлок разрывался между тем, чтобы быть впечатленным от того, что Джон понял это так безошибочно, и раздражением, что он это сделал.

— Нет, нет.

Джон улыбнулся и отпил немного, и Шерлок, чтобы не отставать, сделал больший глоток, чем хотел.

Джон, вдруг став серьезным, очень внимательно изучал его сквозь бокал с шампанским.

— Почему ты ушел? — спросил он.

— Я… — Шерлок знал, что Джон задаст ему этот вопрос. Он подготовил целую речь в ответ. И вдруг не смог вспомнить ни слова из нее. — Там были люди… я не хотел… не хотел, чтобы ты должен был… я имею в виду, если ты не хотел… я не хотел… — Джон смотрел на него так, словно у него выросла еще одна голова, и Шерлок не винил его. Он проглотил бессвязный поток слов и сделал еще один глоток шампанского. — Я не знал, что еще сделать.

— Ты не знал, что еще сделать, — повторил Джон, задумчиво.

— Да.

— Ты мог остаться. Вот твои варианты: ты мог уйти или остаться. Ты даже не оставил записки. И потом не пришел на каток…

— На каток?

— Да. Я подумал, может, ты ждал, что я появлюсь на катке, но ты…

— Я проспал, — честно признался Шерлок. — В любом случае, я не думал, что ты придешь туда. У тебя ведь приехали… друзья. Я не знал, что ты будешь думать обо мне.

— Ты с ума сошел? У тебя что, был в жизни лучший секс, чем наш?

Шерлок ничего не мог поделать: он почувствовал гордость и удовольствие от этих слов.

— Тебе понравилось?

Джон продолжал смотреть на него так, словно он был сумасшедшим.

— Ты не понял, _как сильно_ мне все понравилось?

— Я думал… — «я ужасен в дедукции подобного рода» — хотел сказать он. — Расскажи, как ты стал хоккеистом.

Джон моргнул.

— Что?

— Я хочу сказать, что могу, конечно, выяснить это, прочитав статью в Википедии, но предпочел бы услышать от тебя.

— Мы вообще-то говорили о сексе, — напомнил Джон.

— Я в курсе.

— И теперь ты хочешь поговорить о… _хоккее_?

Джон выглядел так, как будто нуждался в объяснениях. И Шерлок дал их ему:

— Джон, мне плевать, о чем мы говорим, пока ты не умолкаешь, — раздраженно сказал он. — У тебя приятный голос и ты говоришь интересные вещи, а еще задаешь неглупые вопросы. Так что просто выбери тему, и мы обсудим ее.

Джон уставился на него.

— Коклюш, — сказал он, спустя мгновение.

— Не совсем то, что я ожидал, но все в порядке, — сказал Шерлок. — Что именно тебя интересует в теме коклюша?

— У моей бабушки была сестра, которая умерла от этого, — сказал Джон.

— Правда? — спросил Шерлок.

— Она родилась недоношенной, а дети, которые жили по соседству, болели коклюшем, и у нее не было ни единого шанса.

— Да, дети более восприимчивы к таким инфекционным заболеваниям. Если вы хотите убить ребенка, инъекция этой болезни была бы самым оптимальным и не вызывающим вопросов способом, по крайней мере, я всегда так думал.

— О чем мы вообще говорим? — спросил Джон.

— Это ты выбрал тему, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок.

— Потому что перед этим ты сказал наиболее нелепую вещь.

— Что я сказал? — запнувшись, спросил Шерлок.

— Что мы можем говорить, о чем угодно, пока я продолжаю говорить.

— Почему это нелепо? Это правда.

— Это не соответствует действительности. Это не может быть правдой. Я могу выбрать тему, которая тебя утомит, и…

— Не можешь. Ты в принципе, обычно говоришь о темах, которые я нахожу скучными, но в твоем исполнении они не звучат так ужасно.

— Эта необычайная лесть удивительно оскорбительна, — сказал Джон медленно.

Шерлок замялся, не зная, хорошо это или плохо.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Или всегда пожалуйста.

Имело смысл учесть оба варианта.

Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок просиял, желая сказать: «Погоди, расскажи мне, как сделать это снова». Он посмотрел на него тем самым восхитительным джон-уотсоновским взглядом и проговорил:

— Знаешь, когда я говорю с тобой, у меня кружится голова.

Шерлок замолчал. Он только что заставил Джона смеяться, но это не означало, что Джон не устанет от него. Люди быстро утомлялись от общения с ним. Он должен справиться.

— Знаю, я постараюсь убедиться, что не…

Он смотрел на свое шампанское, когда Джон умудрился дотянуться рукой до воротника его пальто и накрыть рот Шерлока жестким поцелуем, прежде чем тот понял, что произошло. Джон немного отстранился, держа рукой воротник Шерлока, и тот в шоке моргнул. Как Джону Уотсону удается удивлять его? Это должно быть невозможным.

— Не вздумай меняться, слышишь меня? — сказал Джон.

Шерлок молча кивнул.

— Кроме, разве что, ухода посреди ночи. Не делай так в следующий раз.

— У меня нет соседа по комнате, — вырвалось у Шерлока.

— Как тебе это удалось?

— Никто не хочет жить со мной в одной комнате. Легче оставить меня в одиночестве, чем слушать мои жалобы. В доме живут Ирен и Андерсон с Донован — они парные фигуристы —, но мы могли бы тайком пробраться и…

— Да, — коротко кивнул Джон. И затем выругался. — О Боже, мы должны заплатить за эту дурацкую бутылку шампанского, которую ты заказал.

Шерлок достал пачку купюр в местной валюте, взглянул на нее и бросил на стол.

— Хм, — сказал Джон, глядя на него. — Ты знаешь, сколько…

— Да, — сказал Шерлок и взял его за руку, чтобы вытащить из ресторана.

— Значит ты, как выясняется, мажор, судя по тому, с какой легкостью тратишь деньги, — заметил Джон.

— Это деньги моего брата. И он невероятно раздражающий.

— Так меня только что развели на секс с помощью бутылки шампанского, фактически купленной для меня твоим братом, — заключил Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него.

— Проблема?

Джон подумал.

— Нет, сейчас единственная проблема заключается в том, что на нас надето слишком много одежды.

— Я не могу дождаться, чтобы вытащить тебя из этого джемпера, — сказал Шерлок.

— Не знаю, похоть ли в тебе говорит, или эстет.

Шерлок замялся.

— А что, если и то, и другое?

Джон поцеловал его долгим-предолгим поцелуем. Шерлок был совершенно не против.

***

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Джон.

— Ш-ш-ш! — резко шикнул на него Шерлок. — Хочешь разбудить весь дом?

— Ну, нет, потому что сейчас я еще даже не начал веселиться. А вот позже, меня действительно не будет волновать, разбудим ли мы кого-то. Однако в данный момент я не намерен никого тревожить нашей перепалкой в отношении твоего желания, чтобы я пробрался в твою спальню.

— Ох, не будь таким, — пренебрежительно бросил Шерлок. — Это не незаконно, поскольку я сам пригласил тебя.

— Шерлок. Я не умею лазить по стенам дома.

— Ты спортсмен, — сказал Шерлок.

— И почему ты решил, что это автоматически означает, что я должен это уметь? Я хоккеист с травмой плеча и хромой…

— Ты не хромой. Это психосоматика.

— Может, ты сам взберёшься тогда по стене?

— Конечно, я могу. Как ты думаешь, я ловлю преступников?

Джон моргнул.

— Ты ловишь преступников, взбираясь по стенам домов?

— Иногда. Если необходимо.

— Я хочу побольше услышать об этом, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него.

— Позже. Слушай, в этом нет ничего сложного. Вот прекрасный водосток… — Шерлок коснулся трубы, и та тревожно заскрипела, покачнувшись.

— О Господи, — сказал Джон и сделал шаг назад, широко раскрыв глаза. —Шерлок, черт возьми. Нет.

Шерлок выглядел раздраженным.

— Все на Олимпийских играх всегда делается по дешевке, — пожаловался он.

— Я вообще не понимаю, в чем у тебя возникли трудности. Разумеется, уже все спят. И я не собираюсь утром сбегать тайком, так что они все равно увидят меня.

Шерлок замолчал, сосредоточенно изучая дом, затем повернулся к нему и порывисто проговорил:

— Не сердись, но я не хочу делить тебя.

Джон поднял брови.

— Ладно, — медленно согласился он.

— Я имею в виду, что ты… и они…

Шерлок выглядел странно отчаянным, говоря об этом, и на мгновение Джона кольнула обида, что тот не хочет, чтобы его видели вместе с ним, а потом он вспомнил, что Майк говорил о том, что у Шерлока не было друзей. Возможно, он не ладил с остальной частью команды фигуристов.

— Думаешь, они раздуют из этого проблему? — спросил Джон.

Вот почему Джон никогда не предложил бы вернуться в домик хоккеистов. Ну, и из-за полного отсутствия личного пространства там.

— Я думаю, что… думаю, что… ох, не бери в голову.

Шерлок, выглядя несчастным, развернулся и направился в сторону дома.

Джон, смутившись, схватил его за руку и потянул обратно.

— Эй. Что случилось?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Ничего.

— Шерлок, — Джон обхватил руками лицо Шерлока, потому что ему показалось, что тот нуждался в этом. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне. Что бы это ни было. Ты переспал с какой-то из женщин твоей команды? Мне плевать. Я не ревнив.

Он был _зверски ревнив_ , но взрослые люди всегда делают вид, что нисколько не ревнивы.

Шерлок засмеялся, хотя и совсем безрадостно.

— Нет.

— Ладно, — недоуменно продолжил Джон. — Неужели они не знают, что ты… — Джон попытался подобрать слово, которое хотел бы использовать, и понял, что все еще не знает, как охарактеризовать ориентацию Шерлока. Поэтому сказал: — …с мужчинами? ..

Шерлок нетерпеливо покачал головой.

— Кого это волнует?

Что на самом деле не прояснило вопроса.

— Ну, что бы это ни было, мы постараемся не позволить им увидеть меня, но я не буду лезть в окно по стене, Шерлок.

— Ах, неважно, насколько мы постараемся. Они узнают. Ирэн чертовски… оу.

— Что? — спросил Джон, потому что на Шерлока явно снизошло озарение.

— Ты видел, как я катаю оригинальную программу.

— И что?

— Ту, что я не буду показывать в конкурсе.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Я видел ее, но это же не значит, что теперь я должен буду пройти какую-нибудь викторину, или еще что-то в этом роде?

— Нет. Просто. Ты ее видел. Так что, да.

— Что — «да»?

— Давай, — сказал Шерлок, и, взяв его за руку, потянул вперед.

Шерлоку нравилось держаться за руки, понял Джон. Шерлоку нравилось дотрагиваться до него, было его следующим выводом. И его это устраивало. Джон хотел бы получить столько прикосновений Шерлока, сколько тот согласен был ему дать. Но их сомкнутые руки заставили его «зависнуть». В этом чувствовалось что-то такое… щемяще-сладостное. Они оба сейчас достаточно возбуждены, чтобы начать срывать друг с друга одежду, но при этом Шерлок взял его за руку каким-то целомудренным и почти застенчивым образом.

Шерлок, думал Джон, окончательно его уничтожит. И, Боже, он собирался насладиться каждым моментом этого.

В доме было темно и тихо, и у Джона мелькнула мысль — такая же атмосфера в доме хоккеистов сейчас? Искал ли его кто-то? Он посмотрел на свой молчащий телефон, о котором совсем забыл с момента встречи с Шерлоком. Нужно отправить Майку сообщение о том, что с ним все в порядке.

Заметил ли его отсутствие еще кто-то? Джон не мог решить, что хуже: панический розыск, в то время как он хотел исчезнуть, чтобы заняться сексом, или же могильная тишина и игнорирование его отсутствия, словно он никому не был нужен.

Когда они пробрались в комнату Шерлока и закрыли дверь, тот выпустил его руку.

Джон притворился, что его это не слишком задело.

— Дай мне секунду, — сказал он и вытащил свой телефон. В нем были сообщения, два из них от Майка.

 _«Ты в порядке?»_  — первое. Второе: _«Сочту, что у тебя случилось горячее свидание»._

Джон ответил: «Я в порядке, увидимся завтра», и отключил телефон. Он совершенно не собирался скрывать олимпийский роман, поэтому просто решил держать руку на пульсе.

Шерлок сбросил пальто и, оставшись в темно-фиолетовой рубашке, присел на кровать, выглядя так, словно пребывал в смятении. Он прочистил горло, когда Джон положил в карман свой мобильный, и произнес:

— Мне понравилось, что ты пишешь сообщения без ошибок в тексте.

Джон рассмеялся, потому что Шерлок был восхитителен.

— Что ж, — сказал Джон, подойдя ближе, — тогда наслаждайся.

Шерлок запрокинул голову назад, не отводя от Джона взгляда, и сглотнул. Джон наклонил голову, удивляясь, почему тот выглядел таким нервным. И тогда Шерлок несколько раз быстро облизав губы сказал:

— Я не… планировал этого.

Джон не знал, что и думать. Он вовсе не собирался связываться с кем-либо на Олимпиаде, если это то, что Шерлок имел в виду.

— Ладно, — сказал он немного ошеломленно.

— Нет, я имею в виду, я не… планировал именно это, — многозначительно повторил он, поиграв бровями, как будто надеялся, что Джон уловит смысл его слов.

Джон сообразил, наконец. Шерлок не был готов к сексу. И Джон смутился. Потому что чувствовал себя вконец использованным всего два дня назад, проснувшись в пустой кровати. Он ощущал себя брошенным и поддавшимся на дешевый развод, откровенно говоря. И ненавидел себя за то, что позволил себе влюбиться, а сейчас делал ту же ошибку, купившись на дорогое шампанское и несколько хорошо отработанных схем. Но Шерлок сейчас не вел себя так, словно подстроил это соблазнение. На самом деле, Шерлок говорил ему об обратном. И Джон не знал, что и думать, не мог понять, что Шерлок намеревался делать.

Но он видел, что Холмс смотрел на него снизу вверх и все еще выглядел нервным, и Джон услышал, как из его рта вырвалось:

— Это прекрасно.

Он запустил свои пальцы в волосы Шерлока, судорожно зарываясь в них. Шерлок поднял глаза на него, а затем зажмурился. Он подавался навстречу прикосновениям, практически мурлыча.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал его, и это был нежный поцелуй, нежнее, чем любой из тех, что у них были. У Шерлока был вкус шампанского, и Джон облизывал его губы, стараясь насладиться этим ароматом. Шерлок одобрительно застонал, поощряя его, и подался вверх, чтобы углубить поцелуй, затем увлек его на постель вместе с собой. Еще одна идиотская односпальная кровать, к которой придется приспособиться, но Джон едва заметил это, потому что полностью был поглощен поцелуем — губами и языком Шерлока, вкус которых опьянял во всех смыслах. И шампанское было не при чем — в голове плыло от Шерлока.

Они соединялись медленно и прекрасно, их громкое, учащенное дыхание слилось в одно, когда они дарили друг другу поцелуи. Не было никакого особого момента, когда все стало более серьезным, они двигались постепенно. Шерлок стянул с Джона командный джемпер США, затем футболку, надетую под него. Джон расстегнул рубашку Шерлока, растягивая удовольствие, потому что ему казалось, что он распаковывает особо долгожданный рождественский подарок. Обувь вызвала определенные трудности, как и брюки, но когда они справились с этим, то восхитительная истома снова вернулась в их движения. Джон наклонил голову, посасывая и облизывая Шерлока, который зарылся пальцами в волосы Джона и издавал абсолютно невероятные звуки, мягкие стоны и всхлипы, и бессмысленные слова, перемешавшиеся с именем «Джон».

Затем Шерлок толкнул Джона на спину и скользнул вниз к его бедрам, возвращая должок, при этом, не отводя от лица Уотсона своих невероятных, неземных глаз с полуопущенными веками, весь взъерошенный и прекрасный. Джону пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что он не мог вынести этого зрелища. И он, так же, как и Шерлок, бормотал бессмысленные слова, отчаянно всхлипывая от удовольствия. Ничто в жизни не было столь же невероятно прекрасным, как рот Шерлока, обхватывающий его.

После кульминации Шерлок подтянулся обратно к Джону и сказал:

— Это было гораздо аккуратнее, чем в первый раз. Так и нужно было сделать.

Джон проигнорировал это неромантичное заявление и потянул Шерлока к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Шерлок ответил на поцелуй, и это было романтично, так что Джон простил ему предыдущую фразу. Затем твердо постановил:

— Ты никуда не пойдешь.

— Это моя комната, Джон, — сказал Шерлок почти удивленно.

— Меня это не волнует. Если я проснусь, а тебя не будет, я очень расстроюсь. Снова, — Джон понимал, что это была пустая угроза, потому что он с легкостью снова упал бы в его постель. — Очень расстроюсь.

— Я вовсе не хотел расстраивать тебя, — произнес Шерлок.

— Идиот, — сказал Джон. — Теперь подвинься немного и найди способ разделить эту кровать на двоих.

— Есть еще одна кровать в комнате, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон моргнул, когда понял, что Шерлок был прав.

— Ты — гений. Думаешь, мы сможем сдвинуть их так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопроса, чем мы занимаемся посреди ночи?  
Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным, когда скатился с кровати. Он натянул трусы, но кроме этого больше ничего, и Джон оценил это. Джон особенно оценил открывшееся зрелище, когда Шерлок наклонился, чтобы придвинуть другую кровать.

— Ты обладатель поистине шикарной попки, — сообщил ему Джон.

— Я в восторге от того, что ты так думаешь, — ответил Шерлок, —, но не мог бы ты помочь мне?

Улыбаясь, Джон встал с кровати, а затем окончательно отвлекся на футляр для скрипки, стоящий в углу комнаты.

— Ты играешь?

— Хм? — Шерлок оглянулся через плечо, продолжая тянуть на себя кровать. — Немного.

— Неудивительно, что ты выбрал именно ту музыку, под которую катаешься, — заметил Джон, а затем подошел, чтобы помочь Шерлоку. Они шипели друг другу: «Тише!» и «Осторожно!» каждые несколько секунд, пока не сдвинули две кровати вместе. После всех этих действий Джон ни капельки не устал. Он растянулся на одной кровати, а Шерлок — на другой, Джон достал одеяло, придвинулся к щели между кроватями и прижал к себе Шерлока, укрывая их одним одеялом.

Шерлок оценивающе посмотрел на Джона, а затем провел рукой по его волосам.

— Так лучше, — сказал он.

— Ты одержим взъерошиванием моих волос, — улыбаясь, сказал Джон.

— Ммм. Я многими вещами одержим в тебе, — сказал Шерлок. — Это всего лишь одна из них.

Он немного отодвинул одеяло в сторону, наблюдая, как его собственные пальцы с любопытством пробегают по телу Джона, изучая все маленькие отметины и шрамы, оставшиеся от хоккейных тренировок.

— Я был хорош в этом, — сказал Джон, прерывая невыносимо интимное молчание, опустившееся сразу после заявления Шерлока.

Шерлок взглянул на него, подняв брови в немом вопросе.

— Ты хотел знать, почему хоккей. Я был хорош в этом.

— И почему не фигурное катание, например?

— Шерлок.

— Да?

— Ты действительно представляешь _меня_ фигуристом?

— Почему бы и нет? Ты очень изящен, просто не осознаешь этого. И невысок ростом.

— Да. Спасибо, что напомнил.

— Я на самом деле думаю, это та самая причина, почему ты выбрал хоккей, — продолжил Шерлок, и его глаза все еще наблюдали за пальцами, проводящими линии на груди Джона. — Ты хотел бороться. Ты обладаешь необходимым для фигурного катания ростом. Но предпочел завоевать уважение с помощью хоккея.

— Я выбрал хоккей задолго до того, я узнал, какого роста стану.

— Да. Ты — боец. Это имеет смысл.

— Не притворяйся, что ты — не боец. Это твои четвертые Олимпийские игры. Для этого нужно побороться.  
— Это разного рода борьба, — сказал Шерлок. — Ненастоящее сражение. Фигуральное.

— А почему ты выбрал фигурное катание?

— Я любил танцевать, — честно признался Шерлок. — Это танцы на льду и немного физики. Мои родители сказали бы тебе, что я был активным ребенком, который постоянно должен быть чем-то занят. Катание занимало все мое время.

— И ты выбрал его, прежде чем узнал, что станешь слишком высоким для него.

— Но я не слишком высокий для него, — парировал Шерлок. — Не больше, чем ты низкорослый для хоккея. Как ты сам и доказал.  
— Ага, — сказал Джон. — Всеми теми «красотами», что он принес мне. Наконец-то, после длительной и ничем не примечательной карьеры я был выбран на Олимпийские игры, и затем обзавелся травмой.

— Но ты выбрал командный вид спорта, — сказал Шерлок. — Это означает, что тебе не придется нести все это в одиночку, просто нужно выбрать момент, чтобы просиять, поймать звезду.

— Буду иметь это в виду. В то время как ты полностью тянешь на себе все эти… сколько, пять минут славы?

— Примерно семь, — поправил Шерлок.

— Около семи. Вся эта тяжелейшая работа сводится к примерно семи минутам.

— Когда ты катаешься, это словно целая жизнь, — сказал Шерлок и сел, прижимая к себе подушку.

Джон наблюдал за ним, думая, что он выглядел восхитительно, укладываясь спать. Очень молодо и очень мило.

Облако темных спутанных волос, одеяло, собравшееся вокруг него, щека, вдавившаяся в подушку и ресницы, отсвечивающие темными ореолами на острые скулы, заставляя Джона практически лишиться дыхания, ощутить тяжесть в груди, не давая шелохнуться. Он лежал рядом с Шерлоком и просто смотрел на него.

— Что? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Что? — переспросил Джон.

— Ты пялишься на меня.

«Вполне возможно, что я в тебя влюблен», — пораженно подумал Джон. Но вслух сказал лишь:

— Ты просто _очень привлекательный_ лебедь.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Давай спать, Джон.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон проснулся от звука движущихся по дому людей. Шерлок лежал рядом с ним, полностью скрытый под одеялом, лишь копна локонов торчала наружу. Ночью Шерлок вплотную придвинулся к Джону и улегся прямо на его больное плечо, чего никогда бы не сделал, если б не спал так крепко.. Джон не хотел отталкивать его, но, теперь, когда проснулся, плечо громко протестовало против того положения, в котором оказалось.

После секундного колебания он решил попытаться вывернуться из-под Шерлока, не разбудив его.

Шерлок пробубнил что-то протестующее и сильнее навалился на него, но в процессе немного изменил положение, и сместился к Джону на грудь. Это было гораздо более удобным положением, и Джон прекратил попытки вывернуться, позволяя Шерлоку лежать на нем.

— Чем собираешься сегодня заняться? — сонно пробормотал Шерлок, касаясь губами кожи Джона.

Тот засмеялся.

— Мне нужно подготовиться к Олимпиаде, но кроме этого я полностью свободен.

— Мммрошо, — невнятно пробормотал Шерлок и, видимо, вознамерился вернуться в сон.

Глянув на окно и определив, что, должно быть, еще довольно рано, Джон решил, что может дать ему поспать подольше, прежде чем ему нужно будет появиться на тренировке.

Дверь в спальню открылась, и женский голос проговорил:

— Шерлок, дорогой… ой. Я думала, что слышала весьма интересные звуки, доносящиеся из этой комнаты вчера вечером.

Джон лежал под таким углом по отношению к двери, что не мог ее видеть и точно не был в состоянии добраться до двери, не потревожив Шерлока.

Шерлок даже не шелохнулся. Он проворчал, по-прежнему лежа в большей степени на Джоне:

— Уходи, Ирэн.

— Есть кофе, — сказала Ирен обольстительно — если именно это предпочитает твой… гость.

И дверь закрылась.

— Столько усилий, чтобы удержать меня в секрете.

— Я знал, что это случится, — проворчал Шерлок. — Она должна знать все.

— У тебя к ней стойкая неприязнь, — заключил Джон.

— Конечно, я недолюбливаю ее. Мне никто не нравится, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, а затем сильнее прижался к Джону.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, удивляясь очевидному доказательству обратного. — Так как ты собираешься вытащить меня отсюда?

— Почему это ты должен уйти? — серьезно спросил Шерлок.

— Потому что у меня тренировка. Не так ли?

— Сегодня бардак из-за командных соревнований.

— Среди парных фигуристов? — спросил Джон.

— Ммм, — безразлично промычал Шерлок.

— Ты участвуешь в этом? — спросил он, пораженный его спокойствием.

— О, Боже, нет. Ты можешь представить себе нечто более ужасное, чем зависеть от кого-то, чтобы выиграть медаль?

— Хм, — сказал Джон.

— Я имел в виду что-нибудь более ужасное _для меня_ , — нетерпеливо уточнил Шерлок.

— Нет. Все остальные — да, но я жду индивидуалку. Кроме того, они все равно не захотят меня видеть.

Джон помолчал.

— Почему это?

— Джон. Опять. О чем тебе говорит понятие «командный игрок» в отношении меня?

Джон согласился, что тот не может быть воплощением командного игрока, но все же. А еще, подумал, что это, вероятно, решение Шерлока.

— Ну, мне пора на тренировку. Так что насчет плана в отношении меня?

Шерлок замолчал на минуту.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь попробовать вылезть в окно?

— Шерлок, — напряженно отозвался Джон.

— Тогда ничего не поделаешь. Если они попытаются заговорить с тобой, просто помни, что они идиоты.

***

Джон подумал, что, может, они смогут просто покинуть дом, но гостиная была заполнена людьми, и все смотрели на него с жадным интересом. Джон почувствовал себя идиотом всвоем командном джемпере США. Перед тем, как спуститься вниз он попытался пригладить волосы, которые Шерлок всякий раз с энтузиазмом ерошил.

— Привет, — сказал Джон слегка неуверенно, стараясь скрыть смущение.

— Привет, — отозвалась Ирен Адлер, вкладывая в одно это слово откровенно грязный подтекст.

Шерлок быстро проговорил:

— Это Джон Уотсон, он американский хоккеист, и останется с нами на время Олимпиады. Сейчас он собирается на тренировку, всем пока.

— Но мы даже не добрались до… — начала Ирен.

Шерлок потянул Джона на улицу и закрыл дверь. Затем широко улыбнулся Джону.

— Давай, иди на свою тренировку.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон недоуменно, стараясь подстроиться под широкий шаг Шерлока. — Мы можем поговорить о…

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Нет уж, погоди, я думаю, что нужно.

— Какая им разница? — спросил Шерлок.

— Им? Кто говорит о них? — хотя Шерлок становился ужасно чувствительным, когда речь заходила о его команде, Джон задавался вопросом, какую, черт побери, этакую историю они могли бы рассказать, если он так стремился держать Джона подальше от них. — Я хочу поговорить о твоем решении, чтобы я остался с тобой на время Олимпиады.

— Правда? — сказал Шерлок, не сбавляя темпа.

— Ну, думаю, что я должен…

Шерлок резко повернулся и крепко его поцеловал, заставив замолчать.

— И о том, что только что произошло посреди Олимпийской деревни прямо на глазах у всех, — заметил Джон, когда Шерлок отстранился.

— Никто не обращает на подобное внимания. И, разве я не доказал свою точку зрения?

— Возможно, — сказал Джон, не желая позволить Шерлоку быть таким невероятно самодовольным, да еще так рано утром.

— Я доказал.

— Думаю, я должен заставить тебя приложить немного больше сил и стараний, — сказал Джон.

— Я купил тебе самую дорогую в мире бутылку шампанского, — заметил Шерлок.

— Твой брат вообще-то.

— Хорошо, я учту.

— У тебя будет просто сказочная тренировка с идеально движущейся ногой. Постарайся не возвращаться, разукрашенный синяками, они могут помешать моим планам на вечер.

— По-прежнему невероятно уверен в себе, — заметил Джон, но улыбнулся.

— В то же время, пока ты будешь на тренировке, я собираюсь ворваться в твою комнату и украсть все твои вещи, чтобы перетащить их в мою комнату.

— Просто, что бы ты ни делал, не карабкайся по водосточной трубе, чтобы залезть в мое окно, ладно? — сказал Джон, ухмыляясь. Потому что ничего не мог поделать, он искренне считал, что Шерлок Холмс был самым обаятельным человеком из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, и он не мог понять, почему репутация Холмса говорила об обратном.

— Я могу подняться по чертовой водосточной трубе, это и ребенку под силу, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я собираюсь запустить в тебя шайбу.

— А я уклонюсь от нее. Используя свою лучшую либелу*.

Джон рассмеялся и сказал:

— Перестань пытаться меня поцеловать, я должен идти на тренировку.

— Напиши мне, когда закончишь, и мы встретимся, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон все же позволил ему увлечь себя поцелуями.

— Конечно, — услышал Джон свои слова.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок шагнул в сторону.

— Только встретились и уже собираемся жить вместе? — проговорил Джон, стараясь придать голосу шутливую интонацию, но в действительности немного обеспокоенный тем, как быстро движутся дела, и как же это все здорово.

— Думаю, мы достаточно знаем друг о друге, не так ли? — сказал Шерлок, а потом протянул руку и взлохматил волосы Джона.

— Шерлок, — слабо запротестовал Джон.

— Так лучше, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, — сказал Джон, и пригладил волосы рукой: — Почему бы нам не оставить секс-прическу для тебя лично?

— Ох, — Шерлок практически сиял. — Мне очень нравится эта идея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Либела — одна из наиболее известных позиций вращений в фигурном катании. В классическом варианте это вращение в положении ласточки: обе ноги прямые, свободная поднята на уровень бедра или выше, корпус как правило параллелен льду. Положение рук варьируется, в классическом варианте они параллельны корпусу. Голова либо образует одну линию с корпусом, либо приподнимается вверх. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/15/Camel_spin.png/200px-Camel_spin.png


	6. Chapter 6

Джон вернулся в домик хоккеистов, во-первых, потому что ему нужно было сменить идиотский костюм сборной США, во-вторых, захватить форму для тренировки. Когда он вошел в дом, то был встречен аплодисментами.

— Да да, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его смущение не слишком бросалось в глаза, и на всех парах припустил к своей комнате; на кровати сидел Майк, увлеченный своим телефоном.

Когда Джон вошел, тот поднял на него глаза.

— Только посмотрите, кто решил появиться.

— Да, — сказал Джон и занялся поиском одежды.

— И насколько хорошо у тебя прошел вечерок? Оставил всех, чтобы найти себе горячую цыпочку. И каково оно, «Три Континента»?

Джон замолчал и, задумавшись, посмотрел на Майка. Ему не казалось, что того это очень бы озаботило. А если это не так, тогда Джону стоит знать об этом. Джону не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из его товарищей осуждал его, ведь он доверял своей команде. И он решил, что нет смысла врать про Шерлока. Тем более, если он собирался быть с ним во время Олимпиады.

— Не цыпочка, — сказал он и скрылся в ванной, чтобы переодеться.

— Что? — услышал он возглас Майка.

— Это не телка, — крикнул в ответ Джон, включая воду. Он принял по-быстрому душ у Шерлока, потому что слишком очевидно нуждался в нем после всего, но сейчас захотел ополоснуться перед тренировкой.

— Что ж. Это другое дело, — услышал он слова Майка, доносящиеся сквозь шум воды. — Я и не знал, что ты…

— Не похоже, что я занимался рекламой своей личной жизни, не так ли? — сказал Джон и шагнул в душ. Если он будет вести себя так, словно ничего особенного не происходит, возможно, остальные последуют его примеру.

Джон принял душ, побрился, и когда закончил, Майк все еще находился в комнате, и пялился в свой телефон.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джон. Он не думал, что Майк пытался шпионить за ним, но надеялся остаться в комнате в одиночестве хотя бы на время, чтобы просто собраться с мыслями. Последние дни были слишком насыщенными.

— Я сказал одному из моих поклонников, что напишу об Играх в твиттере.

— Твиты короткие. Ты сочиняешь один твит уже полчаса?

— Заткнись, — добродушно сказал Майк. — Я просматривал кое-какие новые твиты, поэтому не обращай внимания. Ты же не волнуешься насчет тренировки, не так ли?

Ах. Вот, значит, отчего Майк застрял в комнате. На самом деле он не намеревался шпионить, стараясь выяснить подробности о сексуальной жизни Джона. Он всего-навсего надумал трястись над ним, как над каким-то куском хрусталя, который разобьется, едва только встанет на коньки. Ну, справедливости ради, Джон так и собирался сделать перед отъездом на Олимпийские игры.

— Я не переживаю по поводу тренировок, — спокойно ответил Джон. — В последнее время я стал лучше кататься.

Майк посмотрел на него.

— Ты не должен был тренироваться без нас.

Джон послал ему выразительный взгляд.

— Ты, правда, думал, что так и будет?

— Ладно. Я просто имею в виду — мы все счастливы, что ты среди нас, ты один из лучших левых защитников в игре, и мы выиграем золото.

— Ты толкаешь мне ободряющую речь?

— Я даю тебе напутствие.

— Я съезжаю, — сказал Джон.

— Да ладно тебе, моя воодушевляющая речь была не такой уж паршивой.

— Нет, не была. Но я говорю серьезно. Ты остаешься один в этой комнате.

— И где ты будешь жить? — спросил Майк с откровенным смущением.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— В доме британских фигуристов.

— В доме британских фигуристов?

— С Шерлоком Холмсом.

— Подожди, так Шерлок Холмс — это твой… таинственный незнакомец?!

— Почему бы не проорать это еще громче? — сухо заметил Джон.

— Просто… Шерлок Холмс… Ты серьезно, что ли?

— Серьезно.

Майк просто растерянно моргал, смотря на него.

— Он милый, — сказал Джон, словно оправдываясь.

— Он-то? — обескураженно спросил Майк. — Ну, думаю это не важно,— он пожал плечами. — Если бы я не был женат, я бы тоже закрутил олимпийскую интрижку.

Джон исчез в ванной комнате, собирая туалетные принадлежности, чтобы перенести их к Шерлоку, а также считая это отличным предлогом избежать пристального внимания Майка, который старался вычислить, было ли это просто обычной Олимпийской интрижкой или он увяз по самые уши. Он вышел из ванной комнаты и бросил в сумку собранные туалетные принадлежности.

— Если устанешь от него, можешь вернуться. Не думай, что меня напрягает наше соседство, — сказал Майк.

У Джона на кончике языка вертелся ответ, что он не устанет от Шерлока. А потом вдруг понял, что уже решил, что никогда не устанет от него. И да, все это случилось очень быстро, но Джон никогда не чувствовал ничего столь же правильного.

***

Шерлок совершенно не собирался принимать участие в том зоопредставлении, что творилось на льду после церемонии Открытия. В любом случае, в командных тренировках он не нуждался. Он решил устроить тренировку на месте, здесь, в восхитительно пустом доме, после того, как все ушли. Он погрузился в размышления, мысленно визуализируя обе программы, и, откровенно говоря, ненавидя каждую из них. Но это не имело значения. Произвольная программа, даже если это будет «Лебединое озеро», была достаточно основательной и впечатляющей, чтобы обрадовать приверженцев классики. И он знал, что сможет хорошо откатать ее. Он достаточно изменил Вагнера в короткой программе, чтобы номер «выстрелил». Хотя это и не самый лучший «выстрел». Он должен получить преимущество в счете после произвольной программы, ему необходимо откатать все на шестерку, а еще он очень нуждается в том, чтобы Мориарти ошибся. Шерлок считал его своим главным соперником. Да, были и другие молодые фигуристы, которые постоянно соперничали с ним, но он не обращал на них внимания и по-прежнему считал ниже своего достоинства. По мнению Шерлока, угрозой был только Мориарти, именно он мог побить его результат, если откатает свою программу лучше него.

И именно это больше всего ужасало Шерлока. Он мог идеально исполнить эти номера, но все равно проиграть Олимпиаду. Показать свой самый высший класс… однако Мориарти мог выступить еще лучше.

Шерлок устроился на диване.Лежа на спине с закрытыми глазами, он слушал Вагнера и «прорабатывал» свою программу, размахивая в воздухе руками, словно катался на коньках. Он услышал, как вошел Лестрейд, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил: Лестрейд его раздражал.

Тренер вытащил наушники из ушей Шерлока и благожелательно проговорил:

— Привет.

Шерлок открыл глаза.

— Я занят.

— Вижу, — сказал Лестрейд, присаживаясь. — Ты не тренировался сегодня.

— Я мысленно тренируюсь, — сказал Шерлок.

— Так или иначе, я даже не надеялся увидеть тебя сегодня в районе катка, — согласился Лестрейд.

— Мне не хотелось, — сказал Шерлок, услышав в словах Лестрейда обвинение в трусости.

— Все в порядке. Думаю, это мудрый выбор. Тебе нужно ментальное пространство.

— И что это должно означать? — требовательно спросил он.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Лестрейд,— я соглашаюсь с тобой, а не борюсь.

Шерлок сощурил глаза, глядя на него.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не считал меня своим заклятым врагом, — добавил Лестрейд. — Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Мой брат — вот кто заклятый враг, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты всего лишь его прислужник.

— Ладно, — устало кивнул Лестрейд.

— И ты не веришь, что я смогу выиграть «золото». Так что, на самом деле, ты не так уж сильно помогаешь.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и бросил:

— Можешь идти.

— Я даже не приблизился к цели моего визита.

— Мне казалось, была всего одна причина: раздражать настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Андерсон и Донован рассказали мне весьма интересную историю сегодня, — заметил Лестрейд.

Андерсон и Донован присутствовали в гостиной, когда Джон вышел утром из комнаты. «Эта парочка фигуристов чертовски болтлива», — подумал Шерлок, а вслух, сделав тон максимально скучным, произнес:

— Неужели?

— Так вот с чем было связно внезапное желание посетить церемонию Открытия, не так ли? И это улучшение программы? — продолжил Лестрейд. — Я не знал, что ты… это.

Шерлок послал ему испепеляющий взгляд. Потому что если Лестрейд думал, что они будут обсуждать это, то он еще больший идиот, чем Шерлок обычно считал.

— Это не твое дело.

— Ты — мое дело.

— На самом деле нет. Я достаточно опытный фигурист, чтобы обойтись без наставника. Я в абсолютном порядке.

— Ладно, но ты все еще нуждаешься в няньке — сказал Лестрейд, сдерживая смех, — или Джон Уотсон и об этом позаботится вместо меня?

— Немедленно проваливай, — сказал Шерлок и отвернулся, демонстрируя Лестрейду свою спину.

— Хорошо, я с нетерпением жду с ним встречи, — сказал Лестрейд на прощание.

Он ушел, оставив Шерлока представлять эту ужасающую возможность. Все горели желанием познакомиться с Джоном. Это было ужасно. Лестрейд собирался рассказать Майкрофту, который собирался сообщить их родителям. Шерлок решил, что он, возможно, прикончит Андерсона и Донован, когда они вернутся. Он мог сделать это и не попасться. Возможно, он подставит кого-то. Это было бы весело.

Хотя Джон, наверное, не одобрил бы подобного. Шерлок вздохнул. Он знал, что не сможет удержать присутствие Джона в его жизни в тайне. Он даже не был уверен, что хочет этого. Джон был удивительным и замечательным, и Шерлок желал, чтобы все узнали о нем, но, в то же время сомнения пожирали его, ведь, казалось, единственное, что удерживает Джона — тот еще не знает его настолько, чтобы понять: он может найти себе кого-то получше.

Джон Уотсон выматывал его. Чрезвычайно. И это было хорошо, поскольку он мог сосредоточиться на этом, а не на Мориарти или золотой медали. Или хорошем убийстве.

В конце концов, телефон завибрировал, и Шерлок достал его. Это был Джон, и Шерлок знал, что совершенно по-идиотски разулыбался, но к счастью в доме никого не было, чтобы посмеяться над ним.

_«Тренировка закончилась. Планы на вечер?»_

Шерлок написал ответ.

_«Нет. Срочно приходи, если удобно. ШХ»_

Затем добавил:

«Если неудобно, все равно приходи. ШХ.»

И потом, на всякий случай, если Джон вдруг не понял, насколько он серьезен, дописал:

_«Захвати свои вещи. ШХ»._

Джон написал ответ через несколько минут.

_«Я уже в пути»._

Частота сердечных сокращений Шерлока увеличилась. Любопытно. «Ожидание», — предположил он. Химическая реакция, объясняющая внезапный прилив радости. «Эндорфины», — подумал он. Его тело готовится к определенным… мероприятиям. Да. Видимо одни лишь мысли о Джоне запускают в нем физиологические реакции.

Затем телефон снова зажужжал. Он посмотрел на него.

_«Зачем ты подписываешь свои сообщения?»_

Шерлок улыбнулся. Его пальцы заскользили по экрану и прежде, чем он осознал, ответ был написан:

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Шерлок уставился на текст, дважды моргнул, и быстро удалил его, пребывая в шоке от того, что вообще написал такое. Должно быть он лишился разума, он точно…

Шерлок опустил телефон и решил подумать логически. Он никогда не встречал никого, кто заинтересовал бы его так, как Джон. Нет, «интерес» было слишком слабым словом. Он был очарован. Он никогда не встречал никого, чьего присутствия жаждал бы так, как присутствия Джона. Он не просто терпел, он… любил его. Да, кажется, это… логично. Единственный вывод, который он может сделать. И его совсем не беспокоило то, что он знал Джона настолько малое количество времени. Он любил его с самого первого вечера, когда пригласил разделить с ним лед, если уж быть откровенным с собой. И в этом был определенный смысл — ему редко требовалось много времени, чтобы сложить о ком-то мнение.

Джон пришел тогда, когда Шерлок все еще размышлял об этом.

— Ты сидишь в темноте, ничего не делая? — весело спросил Джон и включил свет.

Шерлок моргнул, осознавая, что пока он сидел здесь успело стемнеть.

— Да, — честно ответил он.

Джон подошел ближе, улыбаясь своей особой джон-уотсоновской нежной улыбкой, отличающейся от всех остальных типов улыбок Джона Уотсона. Он выглядел довольным увиденным. Он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, поздоровавшись с ним таким образом, мягко касаясь его губ и нежно придерживая ладонями голову. Затем отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть, и, все еще улыбаясь, сказал:

— Привет.

Он коснулся своим носом носа Шерлока.

Шерлок уставился на него и хотел сказать: «Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь это, верно? Думаю, что должен, раз ты приходишь и приветствуешь меня таким образом». Вместо этого он сказал:

— Привет.

Джон снова улыбнулся и поцеловал кончик носа Шерлока перед тем, как выпрямиться.

— Есть ли какая-нибудь еда, или мне придется, о, ужас, пробежаться до кафе? — Джон побрел на кухню.

— О, — сказал Шерлок, разочарованно. — Я должен был догадаться, что ты проголодаешься.

— Нет, — сказал Джон, — я мог сделать остановку в какой-нибудь забегаловке, просто… не сделал этого.

Шерлок читал между строк слова Джона. Он не сделал этого, потому что спешил к нему. Хорошо. Шерлок был доволен этим.

— Что ты ел?

Джон появился в комнате.

— А, ничего, — небрежно бросил Шерлок.

— Ничего? — переспросил Джон, поднимая брови.

— Я действительно не ем, — сказал Шерлок, стремясь его успокоить.

— Шерлок. Ты спортсмен, который готовится к соревнованиям. Ты должен есть.

— Еда — это скучно, — сказал Шерлок. И это была правда. — Но это не касается тебя, — добавил он. Что тоже было правдой. Он потянулся, беря Джона за руку и притягивая к себе.— Ты очень интересный, — сообщил ему Шерлок.

— М-м-м…и ты надеешься отвлечь меня, — заметил Джон, но позволил увлечь себя в поцелуй, неловко пристраиваясь на диване.  
Неудобство не имело значения. К тому моменту, как Джон что-то сообразил, он уже прижимал Шерлока к дивану, навалившись на него, и их одежда уже была порядком измята и расстегнута.

Шерлок ухватил Джона за воротник, желая притянуть его обратно к себе.

Но Джон лишь коротко чмокнул его.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени я уже целую тебя?

— Недостаточно долго, — сказал Шерлок, вытягиваясь под телом Джона и наслаждаясь каждой точкой, которой они соприкасались.

— Я умираю от голода, — сказал Джон.

— Угу, — согласился Шерлок и поднял голову, чтобы губами ухватить Джона за мочку уха.

— Мы идем есть, — пояснил Джон. — И ты тоже.

Он слез с дивана.

Шерлок громко застонал, но Джон — бессердечный и равнодушный — стащил его с дивана и вытолкнул за дверь.

Поскольку они не собирались обниматься, Шерлок предположил, что им следует поговорить.

— Твоя тренировка прошла хорошо, — отметил он, пока они шли.

— Ах, да? Ты так думаешь?

— Я это знаю.

— И откуда?

— Вычислил. По общим признакам, это не было слишком сложно. Ты пришел домой в очень хорошем настроении, и если бы тренировка прошла плохо, этого бы не случилось.

— Может быть, я просто рад тебя видеть, — предположил Джон.

Шерлок задумался, потом покачал головой.

— Это не смогло бы нейтрализовать эффект неудачной тренировки. Возможно, ты не был бы в абсолютно убитом настроении, но точно — так бы не сиял.

Джон слегка раздраженно покачал головой и шумно выдохнул. Шерлоку отчаянно захотелось взять его за руку, но он подумал, что, возможно, слишком спешит. Его немного расстраивало, что он не чувствует уверенности в отношениях с Джоном, а потому не знает, что можно делать, а что — нет.

— Хорошо, ты прав, тренировка прошла хорошо. Очень хорошо, на самом деле. Я без проблем вел шайбу.

— Говорил же тебе, — просто сказал Шерлок.

— Меня не волнует твоя самоуверенность, если она по-прежнему будет приносить такие плоды, — сказал Джон.

— Ты — причина этого успеха, — указал Шерлок. — Но настолько глуп, что недооцениваешь себя.

— Думаю, что это хорошо, не так ли?

Шерлок сделал паузу. Затем решил, что вполне допустимо сказать:

— Да. Да, это так.


	7. Chapter 7

Шерлок почти ничего не съел. Джон хмуро посмотрел на него, и это все же заставило того проглотить несколько кусочков. Уотсон решил, что им еще не раз придется вернуться к обсуждению ужасающей привычки Шерлока ненормально питаться.  
Когда они вернулись, в доме по прежнему никого не было, и Джон не мог не обрадоваться этому.

— О. Они до сих пор на соревнованиях.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

Вопрос, казалось, заставил Шерлока выдержать паузу.

— На самом деле, это не обязательно, — поспешно добавил Джон.

— Нет, — отозвался Шерлок. — Все в порядке. Я должен понимать, с кем мне придется конкурировать.

Они вдвоем устроились на диване, и Джон решил не обращать внимания на то, как сильно болело его отвыкшее от тренировок тело.

Шерлок охотно комментировал происходящее на экране, в основном, конечно же, безжалостно критикуя. Они застали концовку программ парного катания, и Шерлок отпускал ехидные замечания по поводу мастерства Андерсона и Донован, «чья стратегия, вероятно, состоит в том, чтобы падать, подниматься и снова падать». Он пристально и жадно следил за сольными выступлениями фигуристов-мужчин, что, собственно, не стало большим сюрпризом для Джона. Под критику попал и фигурист из его собственной команды, британец, парнишка по фамилии Диммок. Шерлок назвал его «перспективным, с хорошими шансами на победу, особенно если будет слушать меня».

Шерлок не замолкал до тех пор, пока на лед не вышел Мориарти, а потом молчал всю его программу. Джону показалось, что тот даже дышать перестал. Уотсон наблюдал украдкой , отметив напряжение. Программа закончилась, и комментаторы разразились хвалебными воплями, пророча Мориарти золотую медаль, поскольку на этой Олимпиаде не было никого, кто мог бы с ним соперничать.

Холмс по-прежнему молчал.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон, как только началась рекламная пауза.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил тот, не отводя глаз от телевизора.

— Нет, — ответил Джон.

— Он американец.

— Это знаю, но вообще-то я не знаком со всеми американскими спортсменами.  
Шерлок кивнул и сложил вместе ладони, коснувшись пальцами губ, явно напряженно думая. Джон, немного помедлив, выключил телевизор. Шерлок вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.

— Идем, — сказал Джон.

— Что? Куда?

— Ты пойдешь на тренировку.

— Если ты не заметил, Джон, соревнования еще не закончились.

— Я заметил. Но точно знаю, что ты можешь воспользоваться хоккейным катком. Тебе нужно потренироваться. Ты вообще сегодня занимался?

Шерлок замялся.

— Я тренировался мысленно.

— Думаю, ты почувствуешь себя лучше, если выступишь до Мориарти.

— Кто сказал, что меня волнует Мориарти?

— Он фаворит. Это то, что я слышал от комментаторов. А ты хочешь выиграть «золото». Значит, тебе нужно «сделать» его, не так ли? Так что, давай. Работай над своим двойным супер сложным прыжком.

— Он называется Сальхов, — поправил Шерлок.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся ему Джон. — Ну-ка, покажи мне его.

***

Джон задался целью растормошить Шерлока, зациклившегося на неуверенности в себе, а также покинуть дом к тому времени, когда туда вернется команда фигуристов.

Он почувствовал, какая драма может разразиться, если те застанут Шерлока в дурном настроении, и решил отвлечь его. Хоккейный тренировочный каток был не бог весть чем, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

Холмс выделывался всю дорогу. Затем они вместе переобулись, хотя Шерлок бросал недовольные взгляды на Джона. Они поссорились, поскольку Шерлок не хотел видеть Джона на льду после длительной и сложной тренировки, которой он занимался большую часть этого дня. Джон пообещал ничего не делать, поэтому облокотился на бортик и спокойно стоял, пока Шерлок рассекал лед. Он казался очень рассеянным, и Джон задался вопросом — воспроизводил ли он у себя в голове музыку, или же прокручивал программу Мориарти?

Потом Шерлок принялся кататься в полную силу, набирая скорость. Он вошел в прыжок, из которого вышел в плавное и чистое приземление, а затем начал серию причудливых движений ногами — быстро ставил ногу вперед, потом назад, и снова вперед.

— Лед жесткий, — проговорил Шерлок, проезжая мимо него, а затем принялся вращаться. Джон смотрел, как тот набирает скорость и чем быстрее были движения, тем менее реальным это казалось Джону, и когда Шерлок, наконец, остановился, складывалось впечатление, что голова у него совсем не закружилась, ибо он весьма бодро перешел на выполнение других фигур. Еще и еще. От одного конца катка к другому, снова и снова. Он казался все более расстроенным и недовольным, и наконец, Джон решил вмешаться.

— Скажи мне, что ты делаешь, — крикнул он, едва Шерлок остановился на другом конце катка.

— Тренируюсь, — бросил Шерлок. — Разве ты не этого добивался от меня?

— Ладно, но это ведь не отрабатывание вращения или прыжков?

— Это связующие элементы [1], — сказал Шерлок, начиная с начала. — Мои вращения лучше, чем у Мориарти, и в прыжках я не проигрываю ему. Но связующие элементы, которые я увидел сегодня, он намного улучшил, а я не ожидал этого. Обычно Мориарти настолько самодоволен, что забывает о мелочах. Он думает, что в состоянии ослепить всех, считая себя самым умным.

Джон приподнял брови и сказал:

— О, неужели? — однако решил воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев, намекающих на явное сходство американца с Шерлоком, то, о котором, он был уверен, Шерлок явно не подозревал.

— Я не отрабатываю связующие элементы, обычно выполняю их автоматически, и не дрожу за каждое очко, — продолжил Шерлок, скользя по льду. Он катался аккуратно, и это выглядело обманчиво легко и грациозно, но Джон знал, какого труда это ему стоило, потому что он слышал частое и тяжелое дыхание Шерлока всякий раз, как тот проезжал мимо него и видел пот, выступивший на бледной коже.

Шерлоку, казалось, полегчало: он стал менее хмурым и недовольным собой. Джон решил разговорить его.

— Скажи мне, что конкретно нужно судьям.

— Идеальное катание на ребре, — сказал Шерлок. — Мне нужно оттачивать именно это. Движение на ребре должно быть чистым, правильным и филигранным. Все зиждется на этом, и малейшая ошибка… — Шерлок умолк, входя во вращение, потом еще в одно, и еще. Затем он снова подъехал туда, где стоял Джон. Уотсон протянул ему воду, не сказав ни слова. Шерлок сделал глоток и закончил: — Его программа — очень хороша. Черт побери.

— Ты справишься.

— Не знаю, с чего ты это взял.

— Потому что видел, как ты катаешься. Это было настолько прекрасно, что я едва не заплакал, а это, безусловно, чего-то стоит.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Думаю, ты необъективен.

— Конечно. Но разве в этом дело? Ты до этого был столь же необъективен в отношении меня. Иногда кто-то субъективно мыслящий просто необходим, — Джон толкнул его плечом.

— Я не был необъективен по отношению к тебе. Просто знал, что ты сможешь.

— Я скажу тебе то же через несколько дней, когда на твоей груди окажется золотая медаль.

— У меня еле-еле хватает очков, Джон.

— Но все же хватает?

— Впритык.

— Их достаточно?Да или нет?

Шерлок сделал паузу.

— Да.

— Значит, ты проходишь,— Джон позволил Шерлоку осознать услышанное. — Теперь объясни мне, каким образом считаются очки.

Шерлок рассмеялся. И принялся объяснять, что каждая программа состоит из различных фигур и элементов, за которые дают определенное количество очков, но только если выполнить все идеально. Таким образом, Шерлок знал, даже не выходя на лед, есть ли у него шанс, если он и Мориарти оба откатают свои программы на отлично. В итоге Джон понял, что возможность соперничать с Мориарти появилась лишь из-за тайного изменения программы, предпринятого Шерлоком во время его ночных тренировок.

Когда они вернулись домой, Ирен Адлер, Андерсон и Донован сидели в гостиной, в окружении нескольких бутылок вина.

— Где вы были? — спросила Ирэн.

— Наслаждались местными достопримечательностями, — бросил Шерлок и направился наверх. Джон пошел за ним, однако Донован (Джон узнал ее) кинула ему в спину:

— Значит, хоккеист?

Джон заколебался, затем решил, что нет никакой необходимости быть грубым просто потому, что так делает Шерлок.

— Да, — сказал он, поворачиваясь с улыбкой на губах и надеясь, что это конец разговора.

— Вам стоит найти себе хобби получше, знаете ли, — сказала Донован и налила себе еще вина.

— Ну, это больше, чем хобби, — в замешательстве ответил Джон.

— Я не имею в виду хоккей. Я имею в виду его, — Донован кивнула туда, где скрылся Шерлок.

Джон моргнул и полностью развернулся к ней.

— Что? — резко спросил он.

— Может рыбку завести, или еще что, — продолжила Донован. — Он, да будет вам известно, фрик вообще-то.

— Он не фрик, — сказала Ирен и, прежде чем Джон успел поблагодарить ее за поддержку Шерлока, продолжила, — он долбанутый, неадекватный и обремененный комплексом Бога.

— Он просто социопат, — сказал Андерсон и глотнул вина.

Джон стоял в гостиной, уставившись на всех этих людей, и вдруг понял, почему Шерлок не хотел, чтобы он встречался с ними. Они были ужасны. И абсолютно неправы. Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок катался под ту жалобную скрипичную мелодию, и это было так красиво, так эмоционально и пронзительно уязвимо! Он показал тогда столько человечности и чувств, что было немыслимо представить, как эти люди могут говорить такое.

Шерлок успокоился, потому что вспомнил — Джон видел его тайную программу, и теперь может понять его так, как никто иной.

Он помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Вы все совершенно неправы, но я не буду ничего доказывать. Лишь добавлю, что он — невероятен в постели.

И отправился наверх.

Шерлок плескался в душе, когда Джон вошел, поэтому он растянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, не ожидая, что уснет, пока не проснулся от того, что Шерлок снимал с него обувь.

— Ммпф, — сказал он, настолько членораздельно, насколько мог.

— Хочешь принять душ перед сном? — спросил Шерлок, заглушая его возражения.

Джон потянулся к нему, прижал к себе и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Шерлок еще не полностью обсох после душа и пах свежестью и чистотой, а также самим собой. Джон облегченно вздохнул и крепче обнял его.

— Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Хрршо, — невнятно пробурчал он в ответ. — Идем в постель.

— Я пытаюсь это сделать. Ты собираешься спать в одежде?

— Я в порядке, — сказал Джон.

— Это не так. Я знаю, что у тебя все болит после тренировки. Что я могу сделать, чтобы утром тебе стало лучше?

Джон, наконец, уступил и открыл глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня все болит?

— Джон, ну правда, тебя, кажется, легко впечатлить наиболее простыми и очевидными вещами.  
Джон посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и отбросил его влажные кудри со лба. Шерлок же, в свою очередь, решил взъерошить волосы Джона. Затем сказал:

— Они просто расстроены, потому что выбыли из соревнований в командном зачете. Что бы они ни сказали тебе…

— Они идиоты, Шерлок.

Шерлок на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд. Затем улыбнулся и опустил голову, уткнувшись Джону в шею и вцепившись в его волосы. Джон закрыл глаза и подумал, что ощущение веса Шерлока, лежащего на нем сверху — сладкое, прекрасное и опьяняющее. Спустя несколько мгновений, он сказал:

— Думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я спал в одежде.

— Не хочу, — пробубнил Шерлок.

— Тогда, тебе стоит слезть с меня, — указал он на очевидное.

— Через минуту, — пообещал Шерлок и глубоко вздохнул.

***

Оставалось два дня до первых Олимпийских игр в жизни Джона, и три дня до первого выступления Шерлока. Они разошлись каждый на свою тренировку. Шерлок, казалось, находился в хорошем настроении. Он рассказал Джону о своей стратегии, заключающейся в том, чтобы усыпить бдительность конкурентов, намеренно демонстрируя откровенно слабую технику катания, и не показывая ни малейшего прогресса.

У Джона совсем не было никакой стратегии. Его стратегия состояла в том, чтобы пройти. Впервые за долгое время он настолько усердно трудился два дня подряд и отчаянно пытался заставить свои ноги вспомнить ощущение льда под ними, ощущение клюшки в руках, и почувствовать, каково вести шайбу из точки А в точку Б. Когда он только ехал на Олимпиаду, то чувствовал, что безнадежно отстал от жизни и станет лишь тянуть свою команду ко дну, и вообще, ему стоит уйти в отставку сейчас, а не вынуждать ребят притворяться, что он имеет для них хоть какую-то ценность.

Шерлок пришел бы в ярость, если бы узнал, какие мысли вертятся в голове Джона. Он прямо слышал его. В этот момент Джон слегка удивился, что всего за несколько дней Шерлок превратился в главенствующий голос в его мозгу. Но, возможно, это хорошо, подумал Джон. Может быть, ему следует сосредоточиться на голосе Шерлока в его голове, и тогда его тренировки точно будут успешными.

Его встретил вал добродушных подшучиваний от остальных членов команды. Он пожал плечами и постарался не покраснеть до корней волос. Все они, казалось, считали его едва ли не гением, коль скоро он обзавелся олимпийской интрижкой. Сам же Джон волновался, потому что думал, будто совершает огромную ошибку, воспринимая все гораздо серьезнее, чем обычную интрижку.

Тренировка прошла хорошо. Он вымотался — морально и физически, поэтому сделал несколько неприятных ошибок, но продолжал слышать Шерлока в своей голове и вспоминать, как тот оттачивал свои фигуры и движения снова и снова, пока не добивался идеала. И если Шерлок мог делать это, то почему бы Джону не последовать его примеру? Он максимально собрался и продолжал трудиться, несмотря на то, что его нога чувствовала себя не слишком хорошо, и в целом он сильно устал, но это была приятная усталость. Каждая мышца ныла от напряжения. Он чувствовал, что хорошо поработал с остальной частью команды, и снова стал ощущать шайбу.

Может быть, его Олимпийские игры действительно пройдут успешно, подумал Джон, снимая коньки.

— Мы все собираемся на обед в кафетерий, — сказал ему Майк. — Это отлично сплачивает команду. Время сбора — 18:30.

— Отлично, — сказал Джон, ибо подозревал, что Шерлок будет кататься до позднего вечера, лишь бы избавиться от ворчания Джона по поводу питания.

Джон успевал зайти домой до ужина, поэтому направился обратно в дом фигуристов. Шерлока еще наверняка не было, и Джон подумал, что может немного расслабиться. Он знатно поработал сегодня и с нетерпением ждал хорошего, долгого, горячего душа. Он достал из кармана телефон и написал Шерлоку сообщение:

_«Закончил тренировку. Собираюсь вернуться. Мы с командой ужинаем сегодня вечером»._

Он собирался нажать на «Отправить», когда услышал непринужденный и жутко зловещий голос, из-за которого у Джона мурашки побежали по спине.

— Что ж, то, что нога в порядке совсем не удивляет меня. Боль в ней всегда была психосоматической.

Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на обладателя этого голоса. Около него стоял мужчина, одетый в тренировочный костюм команды США. Но он не был хоккеистом. Джон сощурился из-за яркого, зимнего солнца, смутно припоминая незнакомца.  
Невысокий, с короткими, темными волосами. Кто же это?

— Простите? — спросил Джон.

— И все же, — сказал мужчина, широко, но холодно улыбаясь и делая навстречу несколько шагов. Руки из карманов он не вынимал. — Просто в голове что-то заклинило?

Джон собирался послать его, кем бы он ни был, когда внезапно вспомнил: Мориарти. Американский фигурист, выступление которого он смотрел вчера вечером. Тот самый, что настолько беспокоил Шерлока.

Сейчас он подошел вплотную, и Джон заглянул в его глаза — глубокие, темные и пустые. Уотсон моментально невзлюбил его. Однако не знал, что делать. Просто уйти, не сказав ни слова, казалось ему грубостью. Прокомментировать слова фигуриста — нелепостью. Наконец, он произнес:

— Вчера вы хорошо выступили.

На лице Мориарти что-то промелькнуло, затем он опять леденяще улыбнулся:

— О, вы с Шерлоком смотрели? Знаешь, я так хотел познакомиться с тобой. Питомцем Шерлока Холмса, — Мориарти смерил Джона оценивающим взглядом. — Я думал, ты будешь… чем-то большим. Но ты всего лишь конченый хоккеист, которого держат в команде из жалости. Какое разочарование.

Джону хотелось врезать ему. Но он не успел, потому что телефон, все еще находящийся у него в руках завибрировал от входящего сообщения. Он мельком взглянул на него.

_«Тренировка — скуууууука. Приди и убей меня. — ШХ.»_

Шерлоку совсем не пригодятся заголовки, пестрящие сообщениями о том, что его новый олимпийский любовник избил его главнейшего соперника, подумал Джон и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем более-менее спокойно сказать:

— Остальным членам команды тоже желаю удачно выступить сегодня.

Он отошел, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что глаза Мориарти все еще продолжали следить за ним.

Он написал Шерлоку ответ, чувствуя желание связаться с ним даже в такой виртуальной форме.

_«Я зайду посмотреть, если хочешь, но твое убийство даже не обсуждается. У меня слишком много планов на тебя и сегодняшний вечер, и я не могу просто заменить тебя Диммоком, как делает британская команда фигуристов»._

Джон надеялся, что его слова воспримутся, как легкая шутка, и Шерлок не обидится, сочтя их завуалированным оскорблением. Спустя некоторое время пришел ответ:  
 _  
«Да, заходи. — ШХ.»_

***

Шерлок отправил сообщение, а затем потратил целую минуту, в панике уставившись на свой телефон. Он только что сказал Джону прийти на каток. Сам, лично попросил прийти на каток. Где полно народу. Пресса, наблюдатели и Лестрейд.  
«Уже в пути», — пришел ответ, и Шерлок вперился в него взглядом.

— Эй! Шерлок! — крикнул Лестрейд за его спиной. — Хватит флиртовать со своим парнем, давай вернемся к отработке связующих элементов.

— Он не мой парень, — автоматически сказал Шерлок и написал:

«Зайди через вход для спортсменов. ШХ»

Затем повернулся к Лестрейду.

— Джон придет посмотреть на тренировку. Можешь убедиться, что его впустят? — надменно бросил он голосом, не терпящим возражений.

Краем глаза он увидел, как блеснули глаза Лестрейда, а брови поползли вверх, но проигнорировал его и скользнул на освободившееся пространство катка, двигаясь спиной к Лестрейду.

— И не цепляйся к нему, — скомандовал он.

Лестрейд ничего не ответил. И это раздражало. Шерлок катался, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но его отвлекала мысль, что он, вероятно, сделал ошибку, пригласив Джона на тренировку. Глупость, дурость, идиотизм. Он автоматически принялся выполнять связующие элементы и внезапно понял, что случайно выполняет элементы секретной программы, и тут же осекся, начав сначала и совсем другое, надеясь, что его оплошность никто не заметил. Сегодня была невозможно скучная тренировка, кроме того, Мориарти все равно не было на катке. Шерлок предполагал, что тот отдыхал после вчерашних выступлений.

Шерлок принялся вращаться. Он позаботился о том, чтобы это выглядело ужасно. Он хотел, чтобы наблюдатели зафиксировали в своих отчетах, что его перспективы, как и само катание — почти стопроцентное фиаско.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Лестрейд, когда он подъехал к бортику, чтобы глотнуть воды и немного передохнуть.

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок.

— Во-первых, я никогда не видел, чтобы твои вращения были настолько… судорожными.

— Это все специально.

— Я предполагал это. Но не хочу, чтобы ты забыл, как это делается по-нормальному.

— Не забуду, — пообещал Шерлок, и Лестрейд воздержался от комментария в адрес полуночных тренировок.

Подобное было вполне в стиле Шерлока, поэтому он считал, что Лестрейд догадывается о его ночных занятиях. Хотя была вероятность, что присутствие Джона натолкнуло тренера на мысль, что ночи Шерлок проводит дома, а не на катке.Впрочем, тот вообще думал, что Шерлок спятил, желая получить золотую медаль.

Он посмотрел в толпу и заметил Джона, сидящего посреди моря зрителей. Джон поймал его взгляд и кивнул. Он выглядел напряженным.

Шерлок нахмурился и повернулся к Лестрейду.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Хм? Кому?

Почему он находился в окружении идиотов?

— Джону.

— О, он здесь? Я ничего не говорил ему. Даже не видел его, просто сказал охране, чтобы его впустили.

Лестрейд проследил за взглядом Шерлока и увидел Джона.

— Он вживую симпатичнее, чем на фото. Фотографии не отдают должное его внешности.

— Хватит говорить о нем, перестать размышлять о нем, вообще перестать думать.Это отвлекает.

Лестрейд имел наглость улыбнуться, как будто решил, что все это очень забавно.

— Ты действительно не хочешь пройтись по своей программе? Сейчас твоя очередь, они освобождают для тебя лед.  
Шерлок покачал головой.

— Шерлок… — начал Лестрейд.

— Слушай, какое это имеет значение? — сорвался Шерлок. — Ты не ждешь от меня медали, так какая разница как я тренируюсь, и что обо мне подумают?

— Я уже говорил тебе, мне хочется, чтобы ты ушел из спорта на своих условиях. Хочу, чтобы ты гордился…

— Я собираюсь выиграть чертову золотую медаль на этой Олимпиаде, Лестрейд, — жестко сказал Шерлок и затем отъехал в сторону, выполнив настолько прекрасный прыжок, что сидящие на трибунах ахнули от восхищения. Он тяжеловато приземлился, но это совсем не волновало его в данный момент.

Он катался до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не развел руками и не пошел проверить Андерсона и Донован.

Затем Шерлок подъехал к бортику, выпил воды и снова посмотрел на трибуны. Джон все еще был там, наблюдая за ним. Он чуть улыбнулся Шерлоку, выглядя менее напряженным, чем до этого.

Шерлок почувствовал себя лучше. Хотя он и устал. «На сегодня достаточно показушно-фальшивой тренировки», — подумал он и взглянул на часы, гадая, во сколько Джон собирается на ужин. Ну, он находился здесь, и можно было бы спросить у него. 

Шерлок махнул Джону рукой.

Тот поднял брови, а затем начал спускаться вниз, пробираясь через толпу.

— Эй, — сказал он, когда приблизился.

— Привет, — сказал Шерлок. — Когда у тебя ужин?

— В 18:30. И я хотел бы принять душ до этого.

Шерлок окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Тот выглядел уставшим и нездоровым.

— Надо было давно уже сделать это.

— Ты же сам попросил меня прийти сюда.

Шерлок не мог отрицать, что ему приятно было видеть Джона.

— Что Лестрейд сказал тебе?

Джон моргнул, явно не понимая его.

— Лестрейд? Твой тренер?

— Да…

Договорить он не успел, поскольку предмет их разговора немедленно появился за спиной Джона.

— Вы, должно быть, Джон Уотсон, — сказал он не слишком сдержанно, протягивая руку. — Я с нетерпением ждал встречи с вами.

— Ох, — сказал Джон, пожимая ему руку. — Спасибо.

Джон казался ошеломленным, словно не знал, почему знакомство с ним может считаться честью. Джон всегда недооценивал себя, подумал Шерлок.

Джон выглядел неуверенным и выведенным из равновесия. Он действительно никогда до этого не встречался с Лестрейдом. Что означает, что тот не мог расстроить или смутить его каким-нибудь идиотским высказыванием, как только Джон пришел на каток. Вероятно, что-то другое огорчило его. Но что? Шерлок сощурил глаза, глядя на Джона. Он не думал, что это связано с хоккейной тренировкой.

И Джон подтвердил это.

— Как хоккей? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон и искренне улыбнулся.

Раз с хоккеем все хорошо, дело не в нем. Это что-то другое. И теперь эта неизвестность мучила Шерлока. Он не любил чего-то не знать.

— Переставай болтать с Джоном, — резко сказал Шерлок. — Мы уезжаем.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Мы?

— Да. С меня хватит катаний на сегодня. Это все равно лишено смысла, коль скоро я не собираюсь выиграть медаль.

Шерлок послал Лестрейду многозначительный взгляд.

Лестрейд вздохнул и сказал:

— Шерлок…

— Дай мне десять минут, встретимся у входа, — проговорил Шерлок, обращаясь к Джону, а затем повернулся и поехал на выход.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Связующие элементы - относительно простые элементы, объединяющие разрозненные сложные элементы в цельную программу. Выполняются в такт музыке.
> 
> «Сложные» элементы в настоящее время жёстко стандартизованы, поэтому отыгрываемый фигуристом образ передаётся в первую очередь связками. Удачный подбор и эффектное исполнение связующих элементов — один из показателей класса фигуриста.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок встретил его в том же черном шерстяном плаще, что был на нём в вечер ужина. Джону стало интересно:надевал ли Шерлок хоть когда-нибудь форму команды Великобритании, которую ему наверняка предоставили.

Но Джон спросил именно о том, что не давало ему покоя:

— И как это понимать?

Шерлок двинулся вперед, и Джон последовал за ним. Похоже, это уже стало привычкой.

— Это была тренировка, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон слегка улыбнулся. Шерлок, порой, такой очаровательный в своем ребячестве.

— Нет-нет, я имею в виду те слова о прекращении борьбы за медаль.

— Лестрейд не верит, что я могу победить, — ответил Шерлок.

— Ну, если все, что он видел — это нечто подобное твоему сегодняшнему катанию, мне сложно его осуждать, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Думаешь, сегодня я катался по-другому?

— Я едва узнал тебя там, — честно сказал Джон. — На льду был совсем другой фигурист.

— Хорошо. Ты абсолютная тупица в фигурном катании, так что твои наблюдения — отличная новость.

— Как я понял, ты явно недолюбливаешь Лестрейда.

— Блестящая дедукция, — протянул Шерлок и продолжил идти вперед.

— Как же так? — спросил Джон.

— А тебе нравится твой тренер? — задал встречный вопрос Шерлок.

— Шолто? — Джон пожал плечами. - Да. Он, конечно, не блещет тем, что называется «умением вести себя в обществе», но парень он хороший. Я имею в виду, дело свое он знает,и я ему доверяю. Он прошел через многое, у него огромный жизненный опыт, а я всегда прислушиваюсь к таким людям. И очень уважаю его. Да, думаю, он мне нравится.

Шерлок снова остановился. Бросил острый взгляд на Джона и прищурился.

Джон понял, что, по мнению Холмса,кажется, сболтнул лишнее.

— Стоит ли мне ревновать?

Джон не мог не засмеяться.

— К Шолто? Нет.!

— Хм, — произнёс Шерлок, словно не был абсолютно уверен в его ответе, но продолжил идти. - Ну, мне не нравится Лестрейд. Мы с ним не ладим.

— Почему нет?

— Он — идиот.

— Тогда, может стоит сменить тренера?

— Лестрейд — меньшее из зол. И по словам моего брата, он — «единственный человек, который может тренировать меня не пытаясь ежечасно добраться до моего лица, чтобы врезать по нему». Я также уверен, что подобная сдержанность вовсе не связана с тем, что он трахается с моим братом, хотя они и считают, будто я об этом не знаю.Идиоты.

Джон удивленно моргнул.

— Твой тренер спит с твоим братом?

— Да, — Шерлок многострадально вздохнул.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я уверен, что Шолто не спит с моей сестрой. Поскольку она - лесбиянка.

— А также алкоголичка, которая недавно рассталась со своей женушкой, — небрежно заметил Шерлок.

Джон изумленно уставился на него. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Шерлок внезапно остановился, застав его врасплох, и очень напряженно и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Джон, заставляя себя поверить в это. Он когда-то читал, что подобный аутотренинг — ключ к хорошей лжи. — Я в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке, — твердо сказал Шерлок. — Это очевидно. Не пытайся обмануть меня. Это не сработает.

— Не угрожай мне, — произнес Джон более резко, чем намеревался. Но, черт побери,на сегодня с него хватит угроз.

— Я и не думал об этом, — медленно сказал Шерлок, глядя на Джона и явно пытаясь прочитать его. «Чертов умник» — подумал Джон, когда Шерлок продолжил: — Но кто-то другой именно это и сделал. Тебе угрожали сегодня. Кто?

— Никто мне не угрожал, Шерлок, — отмахнулся Джон, поскольку технически это было правдой. Мориарти не угрожал ему. Просто от него веяло жутью. 

— Кто-то что-то сделал тебе, — настаивал Шерлок. — Твоя тренировка прошла удачно, но когда я увидел тебя на катке,ты выглядел напряженным. Другие хоккеисты…

— О Боже, теперь я верю, что раскрытие преступлений —твое любимое занятие, — заметил Джон, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко от немигающего взгляда Шерлока и его слишком точных замечаний. Шерлок собирался выяснить всё о причинах его нервозности, а значит, о знакомстве с Мориарти, а Джон решительно намеревался этому помешать. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок отвлекался хоть на что-то, кроме мыслей о выигрыше золотой медали. Ведь даже они причиняли достаточно беспокойства. — Прекрати допрашивать меня, — закончил Джон.

— Я не…

— Я должен принять душ перед ужином с командой - моя рука убивает меня, — проговорил Джон, повернулся и решительно направился в сторону дома фигуристов, на этот раз заставив Шерлока идти позади себя.

 

***

 

с Джоном явно что-то произошло, но обсуждать это он не хотел. Это невероятно раздражало.

Майкрофт наверняка сказал бы, что именно поэтому не считает неравнодушие преимуществом. Ибо у Шерлока и без того был миллион важных вещей, связанных с Олимпиадой, о которых стоило подумать в первую очередь.Однако он сидел в своей комнате, играл на скрипке и думал о Джоне Уотсоне, прикидывая, как бы прикончить любого, кто осмелится приблизиться к нему. Возможно, он воспользуется ядом,не оставляющим после себя следов, а затем порубит его на мелкие кусочки и разбросает останки в радиусе, как минимум, сотни милей.

Он задавался вопросом, не поэтому ли Джон решил ничего не говорить ему. Может, он догадался о его возможных мыслях? Как бы там ни было, недоверие причиняло боль. Шерлок кисло опустил смычок. Неудивительно, что Майкрофт сказал не вовлекаться в подобное.

И еще. Джон сейчас ужинал со своей хоккейной командой, а Шерлок неимоверно скучал по нему.Он до боли жаждал его, нуждался в нем, как в самом сильном из всех возможных наркотиков. Только этот «препарат» не убьет его. Скорее всего. По крайней мере, этот вид зависимости Майкрофт не мог ему запретить. Брату давно следовало отыскать для него Джона Уотсона и привести к нему. Это спасло бы их от такого количества излишних драм.

Шерлок подумал, что стоит привязать к себе Джона покрепче. Он все еще был недостаточно близко. Джон должен находиться от него на расстоянии удара сердца.

И понял, что, последовав за Джоном Уотсоном в ту сумасшедшую ночь, когда он позволил ему выиграть в гонке, принял лучшее решение в своей жизни.

Тогда-то все и встало на свои места.

Шерлок поднял скрипку и снова заиграл.

Когда Джон, наконец, вернулся с ужина, он прошел сразу в спальню:

— Господи, они снова открыли свои рты и принялись сплетничать! Неудивительно, что ты их недолюбливаешь.

— Хорошо прошел ужин? — отложив скрипку,спросил Шерлок.

— Разве ты уже не вычислил это, глядя на меня?

— Да, но я был уверен, что ты оценишь мое тактичное притворство.

— Кстати, — сказал Джон, подходя к нему и, ткнув в него пальцем, с улыбкой закончил: — Ты— лжец.

Шерлок недоуменно поднял бровь.

— Ты говорил, что умеешь «немного» играть на скрипке. Но то, что я слышал… Это было очень красиво.

Шерлок неловко пожал плечами. Мало кто знал, что он умеет играть. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы это было чем-то, небрежно озвучиваемым комментаторами. Он не только фигурист мирового класса, еще и на скрипке умеет пиликать! Истинный «персонаж эпохи Возрождения»! Только они могли придумать настолько глупое клише. На самом деле, этот треп ничего не значил и всего лишь заполнял эфир, что, собственно, и было их целью. Шерлок хорошо это знал.

Он посмотрел на Джона и спросил:

— Что сегодня произошло?

Джон ответил ему невиннейшим взглядом.

— Я был на тренировке, потом посетил твою тренировку, а после — поужинал с командой.

«Он намеренно увиливает от ответа», — понял Шерлок, и нахмурился.

— Что еще?

— Я познакомился с твоим тренером. Тем самым, что трахает твоего брата. Ой, и еще, я слышал, как лыжники жалуются на качество снега на горе.

— Джон, — раздраженно протянул Шерлок.

Но то, что тот сделал, удивило его. Джон вытащил его из кресла и прижал к себе так, что Шерлок ощутил его дыхание у себя на щеке.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он низким и напряженным голосом, затем прислонил его к стене и поцеловал.

Шерлок пытался не потерять нить разговора. Он о чем-то хотел спросить Джона. Он спросил его? Было ужасно трудно думать, когда Джон целовал и прикасался к нему, так, словно он заключал в себе весь его мир.

«Джон, Джон, Джон…» — билась единственная мысль, когда Шерлок ответил на поцелуй, и повалил его на кровать, поддавшись этой странной магии чувств. Какие бы неприятности не произошли сегодня, они все потонули в небытие, отступили перед накалом страсти Джона, обжигающей и одновременно леденящей.

Немного позже Джон, сонный и насытившийся ласками, устроился у него под боком, и Шерлок не посмел потревожить его вопросами.

Он зарылся лицом в волосы Джона и подумал: несмотря на недавнее знакомство – всего-то несколько дней, – он уже не в состоянии представить себе жизни без него.

— Знаешь, если что-то не так — даже нечто незначительное, или наоборот, значительное — ты вполне можешь поделиться этим со мной, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Аналогично, — сонно промямлил Джон в ответ, касаясь губами груди Шерлока.

 

***

 

Утром Шерлок попытался снова выудить у Джона информацию. Ему казалось, что увлеченный утренними сборами Джон не посчитает это давлением с его стороны, тем более что любовник пребывал в отличном настроении. Он целовал его всякий раз, как проходил мимо, одеваясь, или направляясь в душ. А Шерлок пытался осознать тот факт, что он, человек, который прежде не мог представить картину, где ему пришлось бы делить утреннюю суету с кем бы то ни было, вдруг не только делает это, но и наслаждается процессом. Всем известно, что подобное — не для него и совсем не свойственно его натуре, но, возможно, вся эта ситуация с Джоном настолько беспрецедентна и невероятна, что вполне вписывалась в категорию его личной нормы.

Гармонию нарушил Мориарти, который подъехал к нему во время его тренировки, как раз когда Шерлок окончил «оттачивать» свои фальшивые вращения.

— Вчера я столкнулся с твоим домашним питомцем.

Вот все и встало на свои места.

Шерлок держал голову опущенной, очень внимательно рассматривая собственные коньки, ибо не хотел, чтобы Мориарти понял, что Джон не рассказал ему об этом.

— Он милашка, — продолжил Мориарти. — Я понимаю, почему ты держишь его около себя.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Он сделал три поворота, чтобы оказаться спиной к Мориарти.

— Ты привязался к нему, — констатировал Мориарти, подъезжая ближе. — Судя по всему.

Шерлок ускорился, отъезжая, чтобы между ними было как можно больше пространства и сделал тройной Аксель[1]. Плохая идея. Он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы выполнить его чисто. Поэтому при приземлении, не смог сохранить равновесие и рухнул на жесткий лед.

«Проклятье! Просто фантастика!» — подумал он. Ну ни разу не унизительно.

Мориарти объехал его, наблюдая, как Шерлок поднимается на ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что не сможешь удержать его, не так ли? Такие, как мы с тобой не в состоянии держать рядом заурядных людей вроде него. Он — твое слабое место, Шерлок. Очень слабое. И это кошмар для тебя. Ведь даже сейчас он занимает твои мысли, правда? Ты беспокоишься о бедном Джоне Уотсоне, ноющем о своей травме плеча и психосоматической хромоте. Ты так беспокоишься о нем, что не можешь даже тройной Аксель сделать, — Мориарти улыбнулся ему и заскользил прочь, глядя прямо в глаза. — Приятно было поболтать, — бросил он.

Шерлок подъехал к бортику, возле которого стоял Лестрейд.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил тот. — Это было неприятное падение…

— Я закончил, — сказал Шерлок и рванул вперед, едва не сбив с ног тренера.

— Что? — растерянно крикнул Лестрейд ему в след.

Шерлок даже не потрудился ответить. Он направился обратно к раздевалкам, снимая коньки так быстро, как только мог. Он отчаянно надеялся, что больше никто не пристанет к нему, чтобы «мило поболтать». Потому что самым страшным во всем этом была правота Мориарти. Шерлок хотел золотую медаль, хотел отчаянно, но не тренировался накануне, потому что Джон был в его постели, и это оказалось более важным для него. Все, касающееся Джона вдруг стало важнее остального. А между тем, Джон солгал ему, и Шерлок попался на ядовитые слова Мориарти. Как следствие — падение, при выполнении чертового тройного Акселя, и образ полного идиота. Шерлок конечно хотел, чтобы соперники заблуждались в отношении его техники, но вовсе не желал выглядеть посмешищем.

Он хотел золотую медаль, всегда мечтал о ней, и теперь, кажется, никогда не получит. Почему он думал, что с Джоном выйдет иначе? Мориарти был прав: Джон, в конце концов, уйдет. Шерлок хотел Джона, но не получит, как и все самое желанное в жизни. Не этому ли его научила Олимпиада?

И теперь он подверг свою медаль опасности, принеся ее в жертву привязанности к Джону. Джону, который все равно его оставит.

Он не остановился, чтобы решить, куда идти. Просто шагал вперед, как можно быстрее и дальше от сюда.

 

***

 

После второй плановой тренировки, едва он вышел с катка,еще один жуткий тип отозвал его в сторону и Джон решил, что с него довольно.

Этот мужчина был старше Мориарти и одет в костюм, дополненный жилетом и даже цепочкой для часов. Джон подумал, что подобный наряд был откровенно нелепым явлением в реалиях олимпийской деревни, где все бегали в спортивных костюмах.

— Джон Уотсон? — очень официально проговорил незнакомец.

Акцент указывал на то, что перед ним – британец. Это совсем не удивило Джона. Все, кто за последнее время беспокоил его, имели отношение к Шерлоку, его _собственному_ британцу.

Джон вздохнул.

— Что вы хотите? Я пресытился угрозами в последнее время, так что, не стоит, благодарю.

Мужчина моргнул и сморщил свой холенный длинный нос.

— Вы, кажется, не очень испугались.

— А вы намеревались меня испугать? — спокойно спросил Джон.

— Если вам угрожали…

— Мне не угрожали. Я преувеличил. Кто вы, черт возьми?

— Шерлок бы сказал вам, что я — его заклятый враг.

— Сколько же их у него? — спросил Джон, потому что наверняка не смог бы всех сосчитать.

Мужчина посмотрел на Джона с умеренным интересом, своего рода вспышкой любопытства.

— Планируете ли вы продолжить вашу связь с Шерлоком Холмсом?

— Мою связь, — резко повторил Джон.

Он предположил, что неплохо со стороны этого парня дать название тому, что происходило между ним и Шерлоком, потому что сам Джон понятия не имел, как это охарактеризовать. Он также не знал, как долго все это продлится. Он не представлял, что Шерлок думал по этому поводу, и не хотел давить на него. Было бы ужасно выяснять отношения прямо сейчас, ведь это могло лишить его возможности быть с Шерлоком хотя бы до конца Олимпиады. Он готов был терпеть это подвешенное состояние еще некоторое время. Это было лучше, чем немедленно разбиться о правду.

Если бы Джон осмелился, то ответил бы, что согласен продолжать свою «связь» с Шерлоком Холмсом до конца жизни.

— Я могу ошибаться, но, думаю, это не ваше дело, — сказал он наконец, найдя наиболее близким к правде ответ.

— Но может стать моим, — возразил мужчина.

— Нет. Определенно не может, — отрезал Джон и отошел от него.

Незнакомец последовал за ним.

— Странного человека вы выбрали объектом своего доверия.

— Кто сказал, что я ему доверяю? — огрызнулся Джон, хотя это было правдой. Он до абсурдности доверял Шерлоку, но не желал слышать об этом от кого-то другого.

— И как его подготовка?

Джон остановился и повернулся лицом к мужчине, глядя на него сузившимися глазами

— Зачем мне отвечать на этот вопрос?

Мужчина выглядел скучающим.

— Ой, простите, должен ли я предложить вам для начала… некоторое поощрение? Сколько вы хотите за эту информацию?

Джон приподнял брови.

— Взятка? Вы серьезно?

— Назовите вашу цену.

— Ее нет. Вы сошли с ума, — Джон снова пошел прочь.

— Вы слишком быстро стали верным, — крикнул мужчина ему в спину.

Джон даже не потрудился ответить на это.

 

***

 

Шерлока не было дома, когда Джон вернулся, и это раздражало, поскольку он не мог болтаться вместе с другими обитателями дома. Кроме того, он хотел поговорить с ним, потому что, возможно, пришло время предупредить, что вокруг него шныряет парочка врагов, а не только один лишь Мориарти.

Он отправил ему сообщение.

_«Ты где?»_

Затем упал на кровать, размышляя о сумасшествии последних двух дней. Все ли фигуристы были похожи на Шерлока, или он один был таким уникумом?

Стук в дверь был формальностью, так, что Джон, не успел отреагировать, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и перед ним оказался Лестрейд.

— А где Шерлок? — спросил он.

Джон попытался сесть на кровати, хмуро глядя на гостя.

— Здесь его нет. Я думал, он на тренировке.

— Нет, он упал и гордо удалился после этого.

— Упал? — мгновенно насторожился Джон. — Сильно?

— Нет, это было глупое падение и ничто, кроме его гордости, не пострадало, но сейчас он снова принялся за свои фокусы. Как всегда в своем репертуаре.

— Фокусы?

— Начиная со второй его Олимпиады. Тогда он находился в большем фаворе, чем сейчас, и все равно исчез, а когда вернулся, выяснилось, что он пристрастился к наркотикам.

— Пристрастился к наркотикам? — тупо переспросил Джон.

— Да. Он не говорил вам об этом? Конечно, не говорил. Вы должны сказать ему, что это глупость — эта его зацикленность на «золоте». Он слишком много взвалил на себя.

Джон наконец понял.

— Погодите секунду. Вы что, действительно, всерьез считаете, что он не сможет выиграть «золото»?

Джон предполагал, что Шерлок просто преувеличивал, таким образом демонстрируя свою неприязнь к тренеру и его мнению. Как мог Лестрейд работать с человеком, в которого не верил?

— Джон. Я знаю, что он не сможет. В его программе элементарно не хватит очков. Даже если он выступит идеально, ему не превзойти Мориарти.

— Но Шерлок доработал свою программу. Он добавил в нее элементы, которые дадут необходимые очки для победы.

— Он не сможет подняться до уровня Мориарти. Он сделал бы это лет восемь назад, даже еще четыре года назад. Но не сравнится с ним сейчас. И этот самообман убьет его. Он растворится в облаках своих надежд, а когда упадет с небес, вернется к прежнему. А я не вынесу еще один наркотический срыв. Не смогу. Вы можете с ним поговорить?

Лестрейд говорил искренне, по-настоящему, со страхом в глазах. Он заботился о Шерлоке – это было ясно. Очевидно, Лестрейд думал, что верить в Шерлока — опасно для самого Холмса.

И Джон не мог не признать, что на самом деле знал Шерлока недостаточно хорошо, чтобы судить о его благе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аксель - один из "реберных" прыжков в фигурном катании. Единственный, исполняющийся с движения вперёд, в силу чего в нём «не целое» число оборотов. Считается самым сложным прыжком в фигурном катании. Прыжок назван по имени норвежского фигуриста Акселя Паульсена, впервые исполнившего его в 1882 году. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7c/Axel_Paulsen_jump_without_text.png


	9. Chapter 9

Шерлок все шел, шел и шел, а когда, наконец, остановился, заметил, что уже стемнело. Он моргнул, чтобы прийти в себя, ибо забыл — здесь не Лондон, где можно было гулять часами, поскольку в родном городе ему был известен каждый камень. Он ненавидел Олимпиады. Всегда терпеть не мог и появился здесь только из соображений уязвленной гордости — ведь все думали, что это его последний шанс. А потом встретил Джона, и все показалось удивительным, совершенным. Все и должно было быть таковым — чудесным, изумительным, вплоть до того момента, когда Джон уедет, потому что, конечно же, он уедет. Джон придет в себя. Он уже начал поддаваться словам Мориарти, иначе, почему бы стал скрывать свое столкновение с ним?

Шерлок, наконец, посмотрел на телефон. Пришло несколько сообщений от Джона и парочка пропущенных звонков. Было поздно. Позже, чем казалось. Он потерял счет времени. Упустил так много времени. Вся его карьера прошла в мгновение ока, и он сам спустил ее.

Шерлок поплелся обратно в сторону дома и поразился, увидев Джона, бегущего ему навстречу.

— Где тебя черти носили?! — заорал тот.

Шерлок моргнул и тут же почувствовал закипающей в груди гнев.

— Гулял, — бросил он.

— Я писал тебе и звонил. Снова и снова.

— Прости, я и понятия не имел, что должен бросаться к тебе по первому зову, — парировал Шерлок.

— Мне плевать, о чем ты там думал. Я волновался за тебя.

— Волновался? — приподнял брови Шерлок. — Я всего лишь прогулялся по этой чертовой Олимпийской деревне. Поверь, здесь мне не грозит никакая опасность, даже если изо всех сил буду стараться найти себе приключение.

— Слушай… — сказал Джон и провел рукой по волосам.

«Нервничает?» — подумал Шерлок и внимательно посмотрел на него. Но с чего бы ему нервничать?

— Лестрейд заходил и сказал… Про не совсем удачную…

— Он сказал, что у меня была неудачная тренировка? — раздраженно прервал его Шерлок.

— Да, и он… ты меня напугал…

Шерлок отлично умел читать между строк.

— Он рассказал тебе, — резко бросил Шерлок. — Про наркотики.

Джон посмотрел на него, и выражение его лица поведало все.

— Шерлок, — беспомощно начал Джон.

— Я ушел не для того, чтобы найти наркотики, — сказал Шерлок, быстро направляясь к дому фигуристов. — Лестрейд невероятно любит драматизировать. Перенял от моего брата.

— Может быть, ты слишком много взвалил на себя…

Шерлок вдруг резко остановился.

— Слишком много взвалил, — повторил он.

— Да. Ты же знаешь, это не важно, правда? Медаль. Я имею в виду, что даже просто быть здесь…

— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что нахождение тут — уже достаточная награда? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да, — сказал Джон, упрямо сжимая челюсти. — Потому что это так.

— Нет, это не так. Нет смысла быть здесь и не завоевать медаль. Только идиоты так считают.

— Идиоты вроде меня, — сказал Джон.

— Нет, — проговорил Шерлок, а потом, подумал и сказал — вообще-то, да. Потому что ты недооцениваешь себя. Тебе не стоит довольствоваться чем-то меньшим, чем медаль. Это общая проблема. Все вокруг меня такие внимательные!

Джон скрестил руки на груди и спокойно сказал:

— Прекрати на меня орать. Я на твоей стороне.

Шерлок уставился на него в немом удивлении. Затем недоверчиво сказал:

— Нет, не на моей.

Джон моргнул.

— Да, Шерлок. Просто я подумал…

— Ты— причина этой ужасной тренировки! — бросил Шерлок.

— Я? Но…

— Я узнал о твоем небольшом тет-а-тет с Мориарти. Спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом.

У Джона, по крайней мере, хватило совести смутиться.

— Я не думал, что…

— Я спрашивал тебя снова и снова. Знал — что-то неладно. И ты, глядя мне в глаза, лгал.

Джон помолчал.

— Я думал, что…

— Разве ты не видишь, что происходит? — закричал Шерлок. — Он сеет сомнения в твоей голове и в мыслях Лестрейда, и даже в моих собственных мыслях! Одно маленькое зерно сомнения, и следующее, что ты говоришь мне — может быть, было бы полезнее для меня сдаться, отдать шанс на медаль и просто насладиться местной атмосферой. Что ж, если я буду единственным, кто окажется на моей стороне, мне плевать. Я собираюсь выиграть. Иначе нет никакого смысла.

Джон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Затем мягко произнес:

— Иначе и быть не может.

Шерлок покачал головой, чувствуя себя измотанным, разбитым и очень одиноким. Словно на него напали, и он был вынужден защищаться. Ему было страшно поверить, что Джон не оставит его. Потому что Джон — уедет. Только так и происходило в его жизни.

— Я не могу справиться с этим. Ты — моя болевая точка.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Джон.

— Не бери в голову. Неважно, — ответил Шерлок и зашагал прочь от дома фигуристов.

Джон за ним не пошел.

***

Нападение — скверный аргумент при общении, но Джон решил, что в данном случае это просто побочная реакция от стрессовой ситуации. Он волновался за Шерлока и разозлился на него, тем самым заставив ополчится на себя. Он налетел на него, и тот вынужден был уйти в глухую оборону. Шерлок успокоится, вернется, и они спокойно все обсудят.

Когда рассвет подкрался к окнам, Джон понял, что и правда совсем не знал Шерлока. Тот явно был достаточно упрям, чтобы остаться на улице на всю ночь.

И чем дольше Джон сидел один в комнате и пытался продумать, что скажет ему, тем хуже себя чувствовал. Он солгал Шерлоку о Мориарти, отвлек его сексом, и все это думая, что печется о его же благе. Но теперь он понял чувства Шерлока, ведь его соперник воспользовался глупостью Джона для нападения. И Лестрейд был неправ. Шерлоку не нужен был кто-то, с холодной ясностью оценивающий его шансы на золотую медаль. Ему нужен тот, кто будет с ним заодно. Насколько Джон понял, исходя из всех их встреч и недолгого общения — такого человека у Шерлока не было.

Когда рассвело, Джон написал сообщение:  
 _  
«Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой»._

Ответа он не получил и снова написал:  
 _  
«Прости»._

Затем помылся, побрился и оделся. По-прежнему никакого ответа.

_«Мне жаль, прости меня. Прости»._

Снова ничего.

Проклятие.

Джон ушел завтракать и попытался отвлечься. Сегодня у него была игра. Его первая игра на Олимпийском льду, первый хоккейный матч за неделю, а он не спал всю ночь, расстраиваясь из-за любовной ссоры. Возможно, Шерлок был не так уж не прав в своих последних словах, поставивших точку в их разговоре. «Я не могу справиться с этим прямо сейчас», — сказал он, и, возможно, чтобы выиграть золото, не станет и позже.

Джон разрывался между чувством пустоты при мысли лишиться Шерлока и чувством беспомощной печали, ведь оставаясь, он отнимает у Холмса мечту, которую тот лелеял всю свою жизнь.

Он чувствовал себя еще более жалким, когда остальная часть команды готовилась к игре, а он сидел в раздевалке и строчил Шерлоку одно сообщение за другим.

_«Я не хочу писать это в сообщении, но также не желаю ходить весь день, нося это в себе»._

_«Прости. Я должен был рассказать тебе о Мориарти»._

«И не должен был сомневаться в тебе. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Я знаю — ты можешь выиграть «золото».

_«Я на твоей стороне»._

Джон замер, потом добавил:

_«Кроме того, ты очень привлекательный лебедь»._

— Готов? — спросил его Майк. Он казался обеспокоенным, словно думал, что Джон собирался облажаться на льду.

Джон боялся, что так оно и будет. Но успел улыбнуться и произнести:

— Да. Абсолютно. Я всю жизнь был готов к этому.

Они выехали под радостные вопли и вспышки фотоаппаратов, и все это напоминало очередной хоккейный матч, но все же это был Олимпийский хоккей, и внутренности Джона скручивались гораздо сильнее, а вопли с трибун раздавались гораздо громче, чем всегда. Джон почти споткнулся, скользя по льду, и, присев на скамейку, почувствовал, что все взгляды обратились к нему, оценивая, собирался ли он упасть. Он хотел встать во весь рост и закричать: «Я в порядке, не переживайте», хотя сам волновался.

И вот он увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял в ближайшем к нему проходе, и явно скандалил с охраной, не позволяющей ему пройти.

Джону было плевать на все. Он практически рванул к нему.

— Шерлок! — закричал он.

Шерлок взглянул на него и обратился к охраннику:

— Видите? Я же говорил вам. Дайте нам пару минут.

Затем повернулся к Джону.

— Выбирайся из собственной головы, — твердо сказал он.

Джон недоуменно моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты слишком много думаешь и от этого распадаешься на куски. Доверяй своим инстинктам, ты хорош в хоккее, так не сдерживай себя.

Джон не мог даже осмыслить то, что тот говорил.

— Ты получил мои сообщения? — задыхаясь, спросил он.

Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Что? Нет. Я не…

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Ради тебя. Это твоя первая игра, думал, я пропущу ее?

Джон хотел напомнить, что они поссорились, и потому он и решил, что Шерлок наверняка не придет. Но он слишком рад был увидеть его. Поэтому просто сказал:

— Я сожалею.

— Помни, что я говорил тебе, — не обратив внимания на извинения, сказал Шерлок и наклонился ближе к Джону. — Тебе нравится эта игра. Под твоим унылым джемпером скрывается любитель острых ощущений и адреналиновый наркоман. Не бойся и не волнуйся. Это то, чего ты так долго ждал. Не думай— просто наслаждайся.

Джон кивнул, глядя на него снизу вверх. Шерлок выпрямился и бросил охраннику:

— Видите? Я закончил.

Затем развернулся и ушел.

Джон наблюдал за ним, думая, что и вправду совсем не знает его. Он вернулся к скамейке и заставил себя очистить свой мозг от лишних мыслей. Глубоко вдохнул и визуализировал все, что было у него в голове.

А потом вышел на лед.

***

Сидя на трибунах, Шерлок пропустил несколько минут своего первого хоккейного матча, потому что читал сообщения Джона.

_«Кроме того, ты очень привлекательный лебедь»._

Шерлок прочитал это и почувствовал себя ужасно. Очевидно, Джон решил, что он не придет на его игру. Шерлок даже не рассматривал такую вероятность. Они поссорились, да, но это не означало, что он не придет.Он хотел убедиться — вопреки всему, у Джона будут лучшие Олимпийские игры в истории. Шерлок, конечно же, не мог не дать Джону все самое лучшее.

Кроме того, в словах Джона был определенный смысл. Вряд ли он сможет получить золотую медаль на этой Олимпиаде. Не после его наркотической зависимости и провалах на других играх. Джон, наконец, пришел в себя. Шерлок сам был виноват в том, что сглупил и не готовился, не тренировался как следует. Он знал, рано или поздно это случится. Слишком все прекрасно, чтобы оказаться правдой, и глупо ожидать, будто он сможет и дальше обманывать Джона в отношении себя. Тот был слишком умен для этого.

Он не хотел ввергать Джона в панику. Ему в голову не пришло, что тот так распереживается. Он и представить не мог, что Джон может захотеть остаться с ним после произошедшего. Но, очевидно, он хотел. Шерлок привык иметь дело с доказательствами, а все нынешние улики, казалось, несли слишком мало информации.

Возможно, у него еще есть немного времени, прежде чем Джон уйдет.

Шерлок посмотрел на лед: Джон пока не играл. Он сидел на скамейке, подавшись вперед, рядом с другими запасными игроками, и внимательно следил за игрой.

Шерлок написал ему.  
 _  
«Поздравляю с отличной игрой. Я знал, что ты будешь исключительным. Ш. Х.»_

***

Это не стала игрой всей его жизни, что, в принципе, не имело значения, особенно, если учесть, что последние состязания окончились больничной койкой.Игра все равно была захватывающей. Они выиграли гораздо легче, чем ожидалось, и сам Джон сыграл хорошо, превзойдя все ожидания. Он стал гвоздем программы, хотя и не забил решающую шайбу. Ему льстило общее внимание, хотя градус удивления слегка оскорблял. Однако общая поддержка команды сглаживала это. Джон очень хотел быть частью этой команды — ее действующим игроком.

Ребята собирались закатиться в бар и отпраздновать победу, и Джон не был против того, чтобы отметить это событие, но хотел отпраздновать с Шерлоком, а не с парнями. Все, чего он желал — загладить вину, вернуться домой и обнять своего фигуриста, убедившись, что тот понял главное — Джон на его стороне.

— Джон хочет уйти праздновать со своим новым парнем, — насмешливо сказал Майк, и остальная часть команды ответила добродушными шутками. Майк, вероятно, еще до этого сообщил им, что олимпийская зазноба Джона — парень, а не девушка. Уотсон, конечно, не просил его держать это в секрете, но в любом случае, было приятно знать, что ребята нормально к этому отнеслись.

— Просто он выглядит намного лучше, чем любой из вас, — сказал Джон. Кто-то бросил в него полотенцем, театрально застонав и заулюлюкав.

Уже покинув раздевалку, Джон подумал, что, наверное, стоило исправить Майка, когда тот назвал Шерлока его парнем. И все же, казалось, Шерлок действительно им был. Они теперь даже имели свою первую ссору в активе отношений.

Джон вытащил телефон и увидел сообщение Шерлока. Он посмотрел на время доставки и понял, что Холмс отправил его еще в начале игры. Он медленно направился к остановке, сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с чувством страха, и, наконец, прочитал текст. Моргнул. Снова прочитал.

— Позволишь угостить тебя ужином? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон оторвался от своего телефона. Шерлок стоял в нескольких шагах от него, засунув руки в карманы своего пальто.

Джон поднял телефон вверх.

— Ты отправил мне это в самом начале игры.

Шерлок быстро глянул на него.

— Да.

— Откуда ты знал, что я хорошо сыграю?

— Потому что ты — это ты, Джон.

Джон подскочил к Шерлоку и прижал его к стене, жестко сминая его губы своими. Спустя миг Шерлок ответил ему, обхватив руками его голову. Джон решил, что это — самый лучший примирительный поцелуй из всех, что у него были в жизни. И очень надеялся на секс.

Отстранившись, он заметил, как тяжело дышит Шерлок. Один из локонов упал ему прямо на глаза.

— Прости, — сказал он. Джон отвлекся на его губы — влажные, припухшие и такие манящие. А Шерлок продолжил: — Я не понимал, что ты так это воспримешь. Я не знал… Прости меня.

Джон едва сумел оторвать взгляд от губ и посмотреть в глаза.

Помолчав, Шерлок произнес:

— Я правильно все сделал? Если нет, готов попробовать снова.

— Прости, что сомневался в тебе, — сдавленно выговорил Джон. — Ведь ты веришь в меня настолько, что хвалишь мою игру до того, как я действительно…

— Неважно.

— Нет важно. Конечно, важно.

— Джон… — запротестовал Шерлок.

— Ладно, не бери в голову, — Джон не хотел отвлекаться на еще одну ссору. Он протянул руку и отбросил назад непослушный локон, погладив Шерлока по щеке. — Я извинился, ты извинился, будем считать мы квиты.

Шерлок немного помедлил и согласно кивнул.

— Я голоден, да и ты, наверное, весь день не ел, — Джон выпрямился и твердо сжал ладонь Шерлока. — Так что — да. Угости меня ужином.

— Не кафе, — сказал Шерлок.

— Где угодно, но только не там, — согласился Джон.

***

Ужин, по мнению Шерлока, прошел прекрасно.Джон расслабился и пребывал в хорошем настроении после успеха в игре, и продолжал направлять разговор за пределы олимпийских тем. Шерлок рассказал ему о некоторых наиболее интересных делах, которыми занимался, и Джону, казалось, искренне понравились его рассказы. Больше, чем он смел мечтать. Да и мог ли он вообще надеяться на что-то?

Когда ужин окончился, и они вернулись домой, Шерлок вновь решил вернуться к разговору об Олимпиаде.

— Где все? — спросил Джон, поскольку в доме было темно.

— Сегодня финал соревнований парных фигуристов. Они все ушли поддержать Донован и Андерсона, хотя у тех нет шансов. Давай лучше поговорим о том, насколько тебе больно, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я не…

— Прекрати, — мягко перебил Шерлок, едва они вошли в спальню. — У тебя синяки? Или что посерьезнее?

— Синяки.

— Позволь мне взглянуть, — Шерлок выразительно махнул рукой.

— Ты вполне способен сам раздеть меня, — сказал Джон.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок и снял с Джона рубашку. Потом молча принялся рассматривать синяки. — Насколько болит?

— Все в порядке, — уклончиво произнес Джон. — Хотя бывают дни, когда я спрашиваю себя: отчего не выбрал что-то менее травматичное, типа плавания?

Шерлок, не сказав ни слова, повернулся и пошел в ванную.

— Хочешь принять душ? — спросил в замешательстве Джон.

Шерлок выглянул из ванной.

— Нет, собираюсь засунуть тебя под холодный душ.

— Звучит не слишком приятно.

— Горячая ванна подождет до завтра. А сейчас тебе нужна холодная.

— Знаю. Но вот прямо сейчас мне не нужно ничего, кроме тебя. Может просто займемся сексом?

— Нет, — твердо сказал Шерлок. Джон явно совершенно не заботился о себе, так что он решил сам заняться им. Пока Джон позволял ему. — Ты устал, и у тебя все болит. Холодная ванна, потом кровать.

— Я не устал, — сказал Джон, а затем зевнул.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

Джон закатил глаза, но принялся медленно раздеваться. Избавившись от одежды, он поплелся в ванную комнату. Шерлок переоделся в футболку и пижамные штаны, а затем помог ему забраться в ванну. Убедившись, что Джону удобно, он вернулся в спальню, чтобы подыскать ему какую-нибудь одежду для сна.

— Завтра мы займемся сексом! — крикнул Джон из ванны.

— Да, — рассеянно согласился Шерлок, перебирая вещи. — Хорошо, — он прошел обратно в ванную, и когда Джон открыл глаза, продемонстрировал ему несколько вещей, — подойдет?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Я могу лечь спать и голым.

— Да, отлично, — согласился Шерлок и вернулся в спальню, чтобы отнести одежду. — Но остальное подождет до завтра, — крикнул он, ибо не хотел, чтобы Джон думал, будто его интересует только секс.

Мгновение не было никакой реакции.

— Погоди. Ты завтра победишь.

— Я… да, — ответил Шерлок, устраиваясь на постели.

Джон вошел в спальню, завернутый в полотенце.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— В полном, — отозвался Шерлок. — А вот с тебя, кстати, капает вода.

— Ты будешь грандиозен завтра.

Шерлок подавил желание рявкнуть на него. Он не хотел обсуждать завтрашний день. Не желал говорить о медалях. Ему хотелось заползти в кровать к Джону и уютно устроиться рядом с ним. Они будут наслаждаться близостью друг друга. Совершенной близостью.

— Ложись в постель, — сказал Шерлок.

— Подожди секунду, — отозвался Джон, с которого по-прежнему капала вода. Он подошел к своему телефону и отправил смс.

Телефон Шерлока завибрировал на тумбочке. С любопытством глядя на Джона, он прочитал текст сообщения.

_«Поздравляю с отличным выступлением. Я знал, что ты будешь лучшим»._

— Это нелепо, — сказал Шерлок, чтобы скрыть, как этот коротенький текст поселил в его груди ощущение, будто он только что слетел с горки на квадроцикле. Из него словно выбили весь воздух. — А теперь ложись спать.

Шерлок поворочался в постели.

— Не более чем ты сам, — ответил Джон, отбрасывая полотенце и заползая к нему в кровать.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и прильнул к Джону. Тот был слишком мокрым, и теперь простыни также стали влажными, но Шерлок и не думал протестовать.

— Почему ты подписываешь свои сообщения?

— А почему бы мне этого не делать? — возразил Шерлок, не понимая, отчего Джону захотелось поговорить о таких нелепых вещах.

— Я и так знаю, что сообщение от тебя. Ты у меня в списке контактов.

— Не хочу никакой двусмысленности. Мало ли, может кто-то украл мой телефон и отправляет с него смс?

— Боже, фигуристы — сплошь бандиты, не так ли?

— Они могут быть опаснее, чем самые беспощадные преступники. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Джон легко и успокаивающе погладил его руку. До Джона Шерлок лишь один раз находился в постели с другим человеком и не занимался сексом. И это было ужасно. Он не знал, что отличало Джона от всех остальных, но с ним все было иначе. Шерлок уже не мог представить, как можно лежать в кровати без Джона. Как он мог прежде спать и не ощущать эту грандиозную пустоту? Шерлок попытался представить себе, можно ли стать счастливее, чем в этот момент, когда Джон невероятным образом вернулся, несмотря на то, что узнал о нем все. Но вот он, лежит рядом, здоровый и довольный собой после своего Олимпийского выступления.

— Я знаю, почему ты расстроился от того, что я не рассказал тебе о Мориарти, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок немедленно ощутил, как огромная сфера счастья, в которой он находился, сморщивается и уменьшается.

— Давай не будем говорить о Мориарти, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я не желал тебя расстраивать. Я хотел только одного— не позволить тебе отвлечься и сбиться. Вот почему не сказал.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Шерлок и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, будто это могло заставить того замолчать.

— Нет, не хорошо. Я не знал, что Мориарти расскажет тебе об этом. Хотя должен был предположить. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал — для меня не важно мнение Мориарти о тебе, или его слова. Мне наплевать на него.

Шерлок не хотел думать о том, что Мориарти сказал Джону. Он старался отогнать от себя эти мысли. Снова и снова.

— Он много болтает. Но люди только этим и занимаются.

— Я понимаю, почему ты расстроился, поэтому, думаю, я должен сказать тебе еще кое о чем, чтобы это не выбило тебя из колеи.

Шерлок почувствовал, как похолодело внутри, словно он неудачно приземлился на квадоцикле и теперь валялся прямо в снегу, ощущая, как маленькие льдинки впиваются в кожу.

— Вчера я столкнулся с еще одним твоим «другом», — продолжил Джон.

— Другом? — недоуменно повторил Шерлок, пытаясь вспомнить, кто, черт возьми, это может быть.

— Врагом, — пояснил Джон.

— Оу. — Что ж, в этом было гораздо больше смысла. — Кем именно?

Джон вздохнул.

— Твоим заклятым врагом, — сказал он. — Разве у людей есть заклятые враги?

Шерлок не потрудился ответить. Разумеется, у нормальных, может, и нет. Только такие замечательные люди, как Джон Уотсон, могли прожить без них.

— Он предложил тебе деньги, чтобы шпионить за мной?

— Да, — ответил Джон, немного помедлив.

— Ты взял их?

— Конечно, нет.

— Жаль. Мы могли бы поделить и прокутить их. В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем отказываться.

Джон разразился смехом, в котором явно сквозило раздражение.

— Кто он, Шерлок?

— Самый опасный человек на свете, но проблема сейчас не в нем.

— В это трудно поверить, особенно когда я говорю тебе, что он угрожал, а ты не обращаешь внимания.

Шерлок немедленно выпрямился, прищурившись.

— Он угрожал тебе?

— Все было совсем не так. Конкретных угроз не было. Просто он… оставил не очень приятное ощущение. Ложись уже, я не хотел тебя волновать.

— Я не взволнован, — отрезал Шерлок и снова лег, прижимаясь к Джону.

— Никто мне не угрожал. Просто он не самый милый и компанейский парень, и я точно не захочу пропустить с ним пинту-другую пива в какой-нибудь из вечеров. Вот и все. Расслабься, отдыхай, — пробормотал Джон и поцеловал его медленно и нежно. Это был поцелуй-обещание, некая награда: им никуда не нужно было идти, все было тут, только между ними, и это — реальность, более явная, чем все остальное, что могло бы произойти.

Потом Джон коснулся своим лбом лба Шерлока. Холмс, радуясь этому прикосновению, закрыл глаза и заставил себя оторваться от всего, что не было так или иначе связано с этим мигом, с Джоном. Никакие идеи или вероятности не имели значения, что бы ни подкидывал ему его изощренный ум.

— Это был удар в спину. Моя травма. Я не видел, как это случилось. Я даже не сразу сообразил, что произошло, просто ощутил боль в плече. Это должно было стать незначительной травмой. Практически незаметной. Мне за всю мою карьеру много раз доводилось испытывать боль. Не знаю, почему тогда все стало по-другому, но я не мог выбросить тот миг из моей головы. Не мог перестать видеть это. Я пытался понять, что можно было тогда сделать, чтобы избежать столкновения. И ненавидел себя за то, что не упал правильнее, дабы смягчить удар. Это глупо и не имеет никакого смысла.

— Это логично, — сказал Шерлок, немного погодя. Он знал, насколько важным было желание Джона поделиться этим с ним, и не хотел прерывать его, однако, ему нужно было, чтобы Джон понял, что с ним произошло. — У тебя не было возможности сообразить и принять решение, не было времени хоть как-то отреагировать. Ты ничего не мог сделать.А ты терпеть этого не можешь. Поэтому не мог принять отсутствие контроля над ситуацией. Твой ум взбунтовался и попробовал найти любой другой способ объяснить это. Даже тот, который напрямую навредил тебе.

— Поэтому мои ноги продолжали подгибаться каждый раз, когда я пытался ступить на лед? — догадался Джон.

— Все в твоей голове, — ответил Шерлок. — Нужно было просто избавить тебя от этой зацикленности.

— Ты — единственный человек, который так близко подошел к решению моей проблемы. И сделал это настолько легко, — сказал Джон и погладил Шерлока по голове. — Спасибо.

Шерлок хотел запротестовать, сказать, что ничего особенного он не сделал. Но раз от этого Джон счастлив, он не будет ничего говорить. Он не слишком умел принимать благодарность, ибо ему не часто приходилось делать это. Поэтому, после минутного колебания, он наклонился и поцеловал Джона, надеясь, что тот поймет и уловит его посыл — «был рад помочь » и «всегда пожалуйста», а еще «это было лучшим решением в моей жизни».

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — мягко сказал Джон — я действительно думаю, что ты можешь выиграть золотую медаль. Правда. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь кататься также красиво как ты.

— Ты никогда и не смотрел выступления фигуристов, — сказал Шерлок хрипло, снова ощущая жжение в груди.

— Но еще, знай: мне плевать, даже если ты не получишь ее, потому что это неважно для меня. Ты по-прежнему будешь самим собой, и я все равно буду рядом.

Спустя мгновение Шерлок вспомнил, что ему нужно дышать.

— Шерлок, скажи, что веришь мне, — проговорил Джон жестко.

Шерлок попытался что-нибудь произнести. Он действительно пытался сделать это. Он хотел сказать: «Я не думаю, что ты уйдешь», но это была такая откровенная ложь, что он просто не мог заставить себя это выговорить. Обычно у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы солгать. Он пытался произнести: «Ты правда веришь, что в ближайшее время не придешь в себя и не сбежишь?» Но сказать вслух подобное, означало еще сильнее подчеркнуть неизбежное.

— Шерлок, скажи это, — сказал Джон напряженно.

— Я верю тебе, — прошептал Шерлок, хотя на самом деле не знал, так ли это, но прямо сейчас Джон верил в каждое сказанное им слово, поэтому, пока этого достаточно. Он протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Джона.

Тот улыбнулся ему и уснул, а Шерлок все не засыпал, думая о золотой медали и черном лебеде. Он подумал о Лондоне и представил, как Джон поедет с ним в его родной город. Он подумал о Майкрофте и Мориарти и всех других препятствиях, которые могли бы все разрушить. И не самым последним из этих сокрушающих фактов был он сам.


	10. Chapter 10

Джон проснулся и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот лежал на противоположной стороне кровати, отбросив одеяло, и выглядел неспокойным, хотя по-прежнему крепко спал. Джон поднялся, но Шерлок даже не отреагировал. Он побрел в ванную, включил душ, затем вернулся в спальню. Взглянул на Шерлока, слегка нахмурившегося во сне, и задался вопросом — что за ужасный сон мог ему сниться? 

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, и целовал крепко сжатые губы до тех пор, пока те не расслабились и Шерлок не ответил на поцелуй.

Тогда Джон отстранился.

— Идем со мной в душ, — пробормотал он, подмигнул и направился обратно в ванную.

Через мгновение Шерлок присоединился к нему, смешно сморщив нос.

— Боже, эта вода обжигает, — пожаловался он и немного убавил температуру.

— Зато расслабляет мышцы. И гораздо приятнее холодного душа, который ты мне вчера устроил.

— Это было практично, — кисло сказал Шерлок.

— Где здесь практичность? Мы едва помещаемся тут.

Это действительно было так, но Джон не собирался позволять подобной мелочи мешать ему.

— Ты всегда такой брюзга по утрам? — небрежно спросил он, наливая шампунь в руку.

Шерлок обиженно фыркнул.

— Я не брюзга.

— Намочи волосы, чтобы я мог вымыть их.

— Я и сам в состоянии вымыть свои волосы, — сказал Шерлок.

— Да, но какой в этом смысл? Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя?

— В чистых волосах?

— Ты упускаешь суть. Давай, намочи их.

Шерлок, с подозрением глядя на Джона, подставил голову под струю воды. Текущие по кудрям потоки воды не позволяли отфыркивающемуся Шерлоку направить на Джона всю силу своего взгляда, ибо приходилось постоянно смаргивать капли, попадающие в глаза.

— Ладно, наклонись немного, чтобы мне было удобнее. Ты такой дылда.

— У меня нормальный рост.

— Не для фигуриста.

— Просто ты —коротышка.

— А я не фигурист, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь и втирая шампунь в волосы Шерлока.   
Он нежно и аккуратно касался пальцами кожи головы, и тот перестал брюзжать. Джон поглаживал, слегка надавливал своими мозолистыми пальцами на макушку, местечко за ушами, и вдоль линии роста волос на шее. К тому времени, как он сказал ему прополоскать голову, Шерлоку пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы прийти в себя и перестать млеть.

Джон взглянул на него и поднял бровь.

— Теперь дошло?

— Задавака, — сказал Шерлок, но позволил Джону прижать его к стене и поцеловать: мокрого и скользкого, пока у того не перехватило дыхание.

— Я просто говорю, — сказал Джон, слегка прикусив его нижнюю губу, — это гораздо лучше, чем холодный душ.

— Я бы вымыл твои волосы, если бы ты попросил, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон обвел языком его рот.

— Вообще-то, дело не в этом, — улыбнулся Джон и опустился на колени. — Я собираюсь побрить тебя.

Шерлок настороженно застыл.

— Побрить меня… где?

Джон рассмеялся, что несколько смазало нужный эффект от его действий, и когда он отдышался, то наклонился вперед и взял Шерлока в рот. Горячие капли воды падали ему на спину, и Джон подумал, что стоит поторопиться, пока горячая вода не закончилась.

Шерлок одной рукой схватил Джона за волосы, а другой опирался на стену, на которую лилась вода.

— Ты не обязан… — ахнул Шерлок.

Джон отстранился.

— Конечно, не обязан, — он провел языком по бедру, слизывая воду и пот. — Я не стану изображать твою секс-рабыню. Сыграем в эту игру позже.

Шерлок выругался, и Джон, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Да-да, я знаю, — и лизнул возбужденный член любовника.

— Ты не обязан, но если все же собираешься, вероятно, тебе стоит приступить, — заметил Шерлок, затаив дыхание.

Джон усмехнулся и еле удержался, чтобы не сказать: «Я тебя люблю», поскольку в этот момент его рот был занят. Шерлок, к счастью, кончил быстрее, чем Джон ожидал, но горячая вода все равно уже успела закончиться.

Джон поднялся, пытаясь не вздрагивать, но Шерлок все равно был не в состоянии что-либо замечать. Он слишком обессилел, чтобы даже поцеловать его. Однако все же неуклюже толкнул Джона и сказал:

— Позволь, я… — и почти завалился на пол ванной.

Джон едва успел ухватиться за стену, чтобы «неистовый любовник» не сбил его с ног.

— Как лестно, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись.

Но когда Шерлок, с ловкостью, на которую, по мнению Джона, тот был не способен в данный момент, прижал его к стенке, он заговорил совсем иначе. К тому времени, как они закончили, им на голову лилась почти ледяная вода из-за которой они задрожали от холода.

— Лучший душ из всех, что у меня был, — выдохнул Джон Шерлоку в рот.

— Я замерз, — сказал тот, но не двинулся с места, чтобы выключить воду, потому что в этот момент Джон принялся целовать его.

Джон рад был стоять и целоваться весь день, но Шерлоку нужно было готовиться к сегодняшним соревнованиям, и он не хотел стать причиной, по которой у его фигуриста что-то не получилось бы. У него в ушах до сих пор звучали слова Шерлока о том, что он — его слабое место.

Поэтому он закончил с поцелуями и выключил душ, пообещав себе, что, когда Олимпийские игры закончатся, следующие несколько дней он не будет делать ничего, кроме как целовать Шерлока Холмса.

* * *

Рейтинг Шерлока в мире был настолько низок, что даже отдаленно не приближался к позиции Мориарти. Была в этом и положительная сторона — таким образом вероятность столкнуться друг с другом казалась небольшой. Но и отрицательного хватало: Шерлоку не нравилось, что придется слишком рано раскрыть свои карты. Он предпочелбы в тот вечер выступить гораздо позже, в идеале — последним, и, конечно же, после своего главного соперника. Но теперь он вынужден был получить максимальное количество очков и надеяться, что Мориарти не догонит его. Это раздражало. Если тот и на этой Олимпиаде поведет себя как обычно, Шерлок легко сможет выиграть. Однако ему придется бросить вызов, и это было хуже всего.

Шерлок легко скользил по льду, не напрягаясь, и не слишком усердствуя, просто, чтобы ощутить площадку будущего выступления. Он мысленно прислушивался к музыке и думал о совершенно новой программе, той, которую сегодня представит. Ее не видел никто. Никто, кроме Джона Уотсона.

Публика уже начала заполнять каток, фигуристы столпились на одном конце поля, пытаясь запугать друг друга. Шерлок игнорировал всех, нарезая круги вокруг них. Знаменитости еще не появились. Они находились где-то внутри, готовясь к будущему выступлению. Или же еще не приехали. Шерлок по этому поводу не заморачивался. Казалось облегчением снова быть недооцененным. Это напоминало его первую Олимпиаду, когда для него не было ничего невозможного.

Естественно, на первых Олимпийских играх не было Джона, терпеливо ожидающего его у бортика.

Шерлок старался не улыбаться, когда подъехал к нему, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Я отвлекаю тебя? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Ладно. Тогда… повеселись, что ли?

Шерлок приподнял брови.

— Повеселиться?

— Не говори мне, что это звучит бессмысленно. Сегодня утром, когда я брил тебя…

— Ты не брил меня. Ты намазал меня пеной для бритья.

— Верно. А ты смеялся до колик.

Шерлок мгновенно надулся.

— Я притворялся.

Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся, давая понять, что ни на секунду не поверил его словам.

— Я хочу, чтобы там ты вспомнил об этом. Не думай, как сильно хочешь медаль, просто… выйди и откатайся так, словно делаешь это для меня.

Он не мог кататься так, как для Джона — здесь, на глазах у всех этих людей, — но и не собирался нервничать, тем более перед ним. По его мнению, ему и так придется слишком раскрыться.

— Все будет в порядке, — проговорил Джон. — Тебе ведь было весело на твоей первой Олимпиаде?

«Было» — подумал Шерлок. Он почти забыл об этом, похоронил под горечью двух других Олимпийских игр. Шерлок знал, что вспомнил об этом сейчас лишь благодаря словам Джона. Тот напомнил ему, как давным-давно все это занудство казалось ему весельем. И он все делал с удовольствием. Не потому, что хотел быть лучшим, а потому что ему это нравилось. Все это казалось таким далеким, пока вдруг не появился Джон и не сказал ему еще раз выступить просто ради удовольствия. Из-за исключительно красивых вращений и прыжков, которые так восхитили Джона.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Удачи. Я не хочу целовать тебя на глазах у всей этой толпы, так что давай просто сделаем вид, что я уже это сделал.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Можно подумать нам удастся избежать кривотолков и различных инсинуаций на тему того, почему Шерлок Холмс так долго беседует с американским хоккеистом.

Джон сказал что-то в ответ, но Шерлок отвлекся, внезапно заметив всю свою семью, направляющуюся в их сторону. Его родители махали ему руками, как идиоты, а Майкрофт как обычно хмурился.

— Ох, черт, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, чем была вызвана эта реплика, потом быстро повернулся обратно.

— Шерлок, — прошипел он. — Это он! Тот человек, который прицепился ко мне тогда.

— Уж его-то я знаю, — мрачно ответил Шерлок.

Джон выглядел озадаченным.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Шерлок у своей семьи.

— Приехали посмотреть на твое выступление, дорогой! — сказала мать. — Ты же знаешь, мы никогда не пропускаем ни одного! — затем она внимательно посмотрела на Джона. — Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, — протянул Джон, не вполне уверенный, что ему делать. Он сверлил Майкрофта подозрительным взглядом.

— Мистер Уотсон, — сказал Майкрофт и церемонно кивнул.

— Привет, — отозвался Джон.

— О, ты уже познакомился с ним? — миссис Холмс шлепнула Майкрофта по руке. Шерлок насладился бы этим, если б в этом ударе не сквозила столь очевидная нежность. — И скрыл от меня!

— Я должен был посмотреть, что же в нем такого особенного, — Майкрофт обернулся и взглянул на Шерлока. — Не так ли, братец?

Шерлок недовольно посмотрел в ответ.

— Братец? — спросил Джон. — Он — твой брат?

— Кроме всего прочего, — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Ой, перестаньте, не ссорьтесь, тем более прямо перед соревнованиями. Как, вы сказали, вас зовут, мой дорогой?

— Джон, — сказал Уотсон, — а вы…?

— Мама Шерлока, разумеется.

— Ох. Здрасте. Приятно… приятно познакомиться, — голос Джона звучал так, словно он не знал, как ему в данной ситуации себя вести.

— И в каких отношениях вы с Шерлоком?

Джон взглянул на него, и злобная часть Шерлока хотела выкрикнуть: «Секс, вот в каких отношениях!»

Не получив ответа, Джон вновь взглянул на миссис Холмс:

— Мы друзья.

— Как тактично вы выразились, — сказал Майкрофт, изучая свой зонтик.

— Кто, черт возьми, тащит зонтик на каток? — рявкнул на него Шерлок.

— Друзья! — восхищенно пропела мать Шерлока, глядя на Джона так, словно сейчас разрыдается от счастья. — Ах, какая прелесть. Шерлок, ты должен был сказать нам. Друг!

О, Боже, она заставляла его выглядеть невероятно жалким.

— Мама … — начал он.

— Очевидно же, что они не «друзья», — сказал Майкрофт. — У Шерлока нет друзей.

— Это вы тот брат, который спит с тренером Шерлока, или у него есть еще один брат? — вежливым тоном спросил Джон.

Шерлок едва не расцеловал Джона. Однако, приложив все свои силы,сумел сдержаться.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона, а потом перевел взгляд на брата, и тот подумал, что, вероятно, он задумал убийство. И Шерлок решил нанять Джону телохранителя.  
После минуты ошеломленного молчания, миссис Холмс произнесла:

— Спасибо, Джон, за то, что, наконец-то, хоть кто-то озвучил это.

Шерлок с Майкрофтом изумленно уставились на нее.

— Только не говори, что знала об этом, — сказал Майкрофт.

— И ничего не сказала?! — возмутился Шерлок.

— А что мне нужно было сказать взрослому мужчине, который решил встречаться с другим взрослым мужчиной? «Желаю счастья», полагаю. Кстати, Джон, вы будете смотреть выступление с нами, — любезно «предложила» «мамуля».

«Катастрофа!», — подумал Шерлок.

— Он не…

— Прекрасно, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. — Все будет хорошо, — повторил он, а затем улыбнулся чете Холмсов.

Отец Шерлока согласился, а мать разразилась тирадой, которую можно было охарактеризовать всего лишь одним словом — «прелестно».

— Хорошо. Мы уходим и желаем тебе удачи. Все будет хорошо, любовь моя, — сказала миссис Холмс и перегнулась через бортик.

Шерлок нехотя подъехал и клюнул ее в щеку. А затем обменялся грубоватым рукопожатием с отцом и неприязненными взглядами с Майкрофтом.

— Значит вот он, брат, купивший мне дорогущее шампанское? — мягко спросил Джон. — Нужно его как следует поблагодарить.

— Он ужасен, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты не должен сидеть с ними.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Все будет в порядке. Кажется они довольно милые. И меня не пугает знакомство с твоими родителями. Я имею в виду, мы ведь живем вместе, так что, кажется, пора сказать им о… нас.

Шерлок не понимал, шутит Джон или говорит серьезно, и от досады ему хотелось закричать.

— Ты держишь телефон рядом с собой перед соревнованиями?

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок.

— Сегодня — держи. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты выбросишь все лишнее из головы.

— Это был мой тебе совет.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты дал его мне?

— Потому что ты слишком погрузился в ненужные мысли.

— Ты делаешь тоже самое, — сказал Джон. — А теперь давай, отправляйся кататься под твои «злые скрипки». Увидимся позже.

— Сегодня будет «Лебединое озеро», — поправил его Шерлок. — Злые скрипки завтра вечером.

— О мой Бог, — восторженно выдохнул Джон. — Перья. Наконец-то!

— Иди, — буркнул Шерлок и заскользил прочь от бортика. Но услышал смех Джона, летящий ему во след, и улыбнулся, набирая скорость.

Едва телефон оказался в пределах досягаемости, Шерлок написал брату:

_«Не вздумай даже пальцем тронуть Джона Уотсона. ШХ»_

На что Майкрофт ответил: 

_«Зачем мне это? Вопреки ожиданиям, он пришелся мне по душе. МХ»_


	11. Chapter 11

Семья Шерлока оказалась гораздо приятнее, чем Джон ожидал исходя из первой встречи с Майкрофтом. Конечно, тот по-прежнему производил странное и жутковатое впечатление в своем костюме-тройке и с зонтиком. Но сидел молча, погрузившись в свой телефон, и Джон игнорировал его, следуя примеру четы Холмс.

Отец Шерлока оказался немногословным, но это не было холодным молчанием. А вот мать тараторила со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту.

И самым очаровательным было то, что говорила она исключительно о Шерлоке. Она явно в нем души не чаяла. С легким удивлением Джон осознал, насколько это радовало его. Шерлока любили, и это было здорово.

Он узнал все о школьных годах Шерлока и расследовании им преступлений.

— Он хотел быть детективом, — призналась Джону миссис Холмс.

Джон как раз собрался добавить, что вообще-то тот и стал им, но прикусил язык, поскольку это могло быть тайной.

— Эта его завороженность смертью. Не то чтобы я не одобряла раскрытия преступлений, но у меня кровь стыла в жилах, когда он носился по темным закоулкам в поисках доказательств. Отец предложил нашему мальчику заняться танцами, ведь Шерлок был таким музыкальным ребенком. Он сам писал вальсы, знаете? Такие милые сочинения. Поэтому мы подумали, что серьезное изучение музыки пойдет ему на пользу. Но, разумеется, все полезное никогда не доставляло радости самому Шерлоку. И вот — он снова принялся носиться по улицам, несмотря на то, что я всеми силами пыталась этому помешать, — весело рассмеялась она.  
Джон представил, в какой ужас пришел бы Шерлок, услышав, как его мама рассказывает эти истории, но все равно счел их фантастическими.

Затем миссис Холмс спросила:

— А как вы познакомились?

— На тренировке, — честно ответил Джон.

— Ох, точно. Он сказал, вы хоккеист?

— Да. Но я не умею делать все эти прыжки и вращения.

— Так же, как и наш сын не смог бы стоять на коньках с клюшкой в руке, — вставил Холмс-старший, затем перегнулся через жену к Джону и добавил: — Не позволяйте ей заболтать вас.

— Ой, я так рада за вас двоих, — сказала миссис Холмс, прижав ладони к груди. — Он был так одинок. Хотя никогда не признавал этого. Я так надеялась, что он встретит кого-нибудь и остепенится.

Мало того, что она явно не купилась на их «дружеские» отношения, так еще и успела перескочить от этой версии к «жили они долго и счастливо». Джона это немного шокировало. Он не знал, что из этого тревожило его сильнее - то, что «мамуля» ожидала от них подобных отношений, или же его собственное спокойное принятие такого исхода событий. Джон совершенно честно признался себе: если бы Шерлок подъехал к нему сейчас и сказал: «Давай поженимся», он без колебаний ответил бы «да».

В конце концов, настало время разминок перед выступлениями. На Шерлоке действительно был одет костюм с перьями. Черными перьями. Джон с обожанием наблюдал за ним и не мог дождаться момента, когда сможет снова поговорить с ним, улыбнуться и сцеловать с его прекрасного лица ответную улыбку. Превратить этого неприступного «Черного лебедя», в своего Шерлока, ставшего привычным и родным. Того, который позволит вымазать его перышки пеной для бритья.

Но у Шерлока была ужасная разминка. Он упал на первом же прыжке, а потом снова, когда встал и прыгнул еще раз.

Он вставал, пытался вновь и снова оказывался лежащим на льду. Наконец, он оставил прыжки и просто нарезал круги вдоль катка, опустив голову. Перья трепетали на нем.

Джон попытался понять, нарочно ли он это делал, чтобы усыпить бдительность других фигуристов, или был настолько напуган и зажат.

— Могу я одолжить ваш бинокль? — вежливо спросил он отца Шерлока.

— Конечно, — тот передал ему устройство. — Вы также можете прослушать, если хотите.

— Послушать?

— У него в наушниках прямая трансляция соревнования, — сказал Майкрофт скучающим тоном, — поэтому он слышит комментаторов.

— О, — рассеянно сказал Джон, сосредоточившись на Шерлоке, которого рассматривал через бинокль. — Возможно.

Шерлок не выглядел особо расстроенным своими неудачами. Он казался потрясенным. Джон наблюдал, как Холмс подъехал к бортику, и Лестрейд что-то сказал ему. Шерлок покачал головой, резко отвернулся от тренера, и Джон узнал этот взгляд. Смирение и страх. Джону он хорошо был известен.

Он опустил бинокль и достал из кармана телефон.

_«Ты гораздо более привлекательный лебедь, чем я предполагал»._

_«Не вздумай переодеваться, когда закончишь. Я сам хочу снять с тебя костюм»._   
_«Ты хоть представляешь, как я могу использовать эти перья?»_

Джон поднял бинокль и снова сосредоточился на Шерлоке, отчаянно посылая ему флюиды уверенности: «Возьми свой телефон. Перестань зацикливаться, и вместо этого подумай вот об этом». Шерлок жадно пил воду и, казалось, будто так и норовил рвануть к двери и сбежать оттуда. Он задержался и взял свой телефон, проверяя сообщения. А потом улыбнулся. Искренне. Джон увидел, как он набирает ответ, и через секунду лежащий у него на коленях телефон завибрировал.

Джон посмотрел на экран.

_«Пустишь их на растопку? ШХ»_

Джон улыбнулся. «Уже лучше», — подумал он. Это было гораздо лучше.

* * *

К тому времени как подошло время выступления Шерлока, Джон так разнервничался, что ощутил себя больным. Он оперся на колени, через силу следя за разворачивающимся на льду представлением. Джон места себе не находил и хотел бы знать, как чувствовал себя Шерлок, когда был в положении простого зрителя. Нет, конечно, тот был совершенно спокоен. Шерлок сказал бы ему, что совсем не переживал, ибо знал, что Джон справится.

— Хотите послушать? — спокойно спросила миссис Холмс, протягивая ему наушники.

Джон не хотел, но отказать ей было бы грубостью. Кроме того он ощущал какое-то нездоровое любопытство в отношении того, что могли бы сказать эти болтуны.

— …завоевал бронзовую и две серебряные медали за Олимпийскую карьеру, но так и не смог получить неуловимое «золото», — проговорила женщина драматично-приглушенным тоном.

— Он был одним из претендентов на победу на обеих предыдущих Олимпиадах, но, как видите, исходя из его текущей позиции в рейтинге, скатился с Олимпа с такой скоростью, что уже давно не участвует в крупных мировых соревнованиях.

— И его разминка была поистине ужасной. Ни одного нормального прыжка.

Джон решил, что ненавидит всех этих людей.

— Что думаете о его целях на этой Олимпиаде?

— Мне кажется, он просто решил весело провести время и уйти из спорта на своих условиях.

Джон чуть не поперхнулся. Они явно абсолютно не знали Шерлока.

Шерлок вышел на лед, перья слегка подрагивали на свквознике. А затем заиграла музыка. Джон наблюдал за скольжением фигуриста, особенно отмечая чистоту движений на ребре, памятуя о его словах. По мнению Джона, они выглядели глубокими, резкими и четкими. Он поднял взгляд, переводя его с ног на самого Холмса, чтобы оценить всю картинку вцелом. «Он великолепен», — подумал Джон. Во рту пересохло, и он знал — это вовсе не оттого, что уже видел Шерлока голым. Тот, в принципе, был просто потрясающим — стремительный, грациозный и прекрасный. Он заполнял своим присутствием весь каток, скользя, сжимаясь в пружину, кружась…

Джон почувствовал, как зал замер в предвкушении, когда Шерлок немного сбросил скорость, подобрался, развернулся и повернул голову назад перед толчком.  
Через мгновение в наушниках зазвучали объяснения комментатора:

— …свой первый прыжок: тройной тулуп и…

Шерлок на льду вошел в высокий прыжок, мгновенно заставив зрителей ошеломленно замолчать. Через миг толпа разразилась бешеными овациями, приветствуя его. В наушниках Джона мужчина-комментатор воскликнул:

— Он изменил его на двойной аксель! Он просто вставил двойной аксель в свою программу!

С этого все и началось. Следующие четыре с половиной минуты каждый вздох в зале был посвящен Шерлоку, он властвовал над зрителями и делал это легко, будто вскользь. Он приземлился после прыжка быстро и чисто, выполнил вращение, которое выглядело невероятно быстрым, и толпа ревела, поддерживая его, практически в такт каждому его движению— быстрому, стремительному, отточенному и, вместе с тем, плавному и грациозному.

Когда выступление закончилось, вопли и овации зрителей были оглушительными. Джон не хлопал вместе со всеми, потому что это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы просто сидеть и рукоплескать. Он поднял бинокль, и взглянул на стоящего на льду Шерлока. Тот улыбался. По-настоящему улыбается.

Голос комментатора в наушнике Джона сказал:

— И это было выступление Шерлока Холмса. Достойное соревнований.

— Это была демонстрация не только виртуозной голой техники, но и чувств, — согласилась женщина-комментатор. — К технике Холмса редко можно было придраться, он всегда был сильным фигуристом, однако в его программах не хватало эмоций, необходимых зрителям, чтобы увидеть в нем живого человека. Сегодня ему это удалось.

— Это не только лучшее выступление Шерлока Холмса на Олимпиаде. Возможно, это лучшее исполнение, которое мне удалось увидеть за весь сезон.

— Однозначно, — согласилась женщина.

Джон снял наушники.

«Твой ход, Мориарти», — злорадно подумал он.

* * *

Вечер закончился лидирующим Мориарти и Шерлоком, отстающим всего на три десятых очка. Их ближайший конкурент получил на восемь десятых очка меньше самого Шерлока. Джон принял поздравления семьи Холмс от имени Шерлока, оправдывая его тем, что тот наверняка устал, и ему нужно было подготовиться к его короткой программе завтрашним вечером. На самом же деле он просто пытался защитить Шерлока от раздражения, несомненно, вспыхнувшего бы в нем от необходимости быть в обществе. Кроме того, мысль медленно раздеть «лебедя» и заполнить все его время собой— будоражила.

Джон дожидался Шерлока у дверей перед служебным входом. Он написал ему, сообщив, где будет находиться, но ответа не получил. Снова написал после окончания всех выступлений — и опять тишина.

В дверях появился Мориарти, и Джон выругался, глянув по сторонам, в надежде куда-нибудь скрыться.

Это было глупо, ибо американец сразу заметил его и подошел ближе.

— Шерлок, видимо, снова в игре, — холодно произнес он.

— Задело? — подначил Джон.

— Передай, что я задолжал ему падение, — сказал Мориарти, резко развернулся и отошел.

Джон проводил его взглядом, улыбнулся и снова отправил Шерлоку сообщение:

_«Ты напугал Мориарти»._

Он почти нажал на «отправить», когда в дверях появился Лестрейд.

— Джон, — сказал он, не скрывая удивления.

Джон не знал, почему тот удивился.

— Привет, — ответил он. — Я жду Шерлока.

— Он пошел домой.

Джон моргнул.

— Что? Когда?

— Сразу после выступления. Не хотел столкнуться с другими участниками. Я думал, он сообщил вам.

— Нет, — сказал Джон, разрываясь между раздражением и обеспокоенностью.

— О, Боже, — напряженно сказал Лестрейд.

— Ладно. Не страшно, — заверил его Джон. — Уверен, он уже дома и ждет меня.

— Если… если его не будет там, свяжитесь со мной немедленно. У вас есть мой номер?

Джон протянул ему телефон, чтобы тот мог внести в него свой контакт.

— Думаю, вы зря паникуете, — сказал Джон. — Он хорошо выступил и просто хотел избежать столкновения с Мориарти.

В этом был смысл, но хотелось бы оказаться посвященным в этот план.

Лестрейд фыркнул и вернул Джону его телефон.

— Просто сообщите мне, если дома его не будет.

Джон кивнул, собираясь уйти и думая, что Лестрейд наверняка преувеличивал.

Тренер окликнул его, останавливая:

— Он прекрасно выступил сегодня.

Джон обернулся, ощущая удовлетворение, ибо, несмотря на то, что считал так же, не был специалистом. Он радостно кивнул.

— Я не припоминаю у него подобных выступлений, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Спасибо.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Это все он.

— Нет, это из-за вас, — решительно сказал Лестрейд. — И я не знаю, понимает ли он это, поэтому благодарю вас за него. Еще раз — спасибо.

И Лестрейд ушел, обогнув Джона, а тот еще долго стоял не шелохнувшись, задумчиво глядя в ночь.

* * *

Джон вошел в дом фигуристов и обнаружил в гостиной британскую команду в полном составе. Они заметили его появление, но не сказали ни единого дурного слова о Шерлоке. Джон счел это молчание победой.

К счастью, Шерлок оказался в спальне. Он лежал, распластавшись на кровати. И курил. В комнате стоял сигаретный смог.

— Боже, сколько же ты уже выкурил? — спросил Джон, кашляя и немедленно направляясь к окну, чтобы открыть его.

Тот не ответил.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон и подошел к кровати. Он схватил пачку сигарет, лежащую рядом с Шерлоком.

— С каких это пор ты куришь?

— Я всегда курил, — ответил тот, глядя в потолок. — Видишь, Джон, как, в конечном счете, ты мало обо мне знаешь.

Джон в замешательстве качнул головой, отказываясь вестись на провокацию. Он вошел в ванную и пустил воду, а затем вернулся в спальню.

— Давай, пошли, — сказал он.

Шерлок не ответил.

— Шерлок, — жестко сказал Джон, озадаченный его поведением. — Пора принять холодную ванну. Ты не сделал этого, я же вижу.Ты даже не снял форму. Завтра твои мышцы заставят тебя пожалеть, если сейчас ты пренебрежешь холодной ванной.

— Неважно, — сказал тот, по-прежнему глядя в потолок.

— Что? — спросил Джон, думая, уж не ослышался ли он.

Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона. Его ледяные глаза блестели.

— Я сказал: это. Не. Важно.

— Конечно, важ…

— Я проиграю, Джон. Так что лучше вообще не появляться, — Шерлок снова посмотрел в потолок.

— Шерлок, ты не…

— «Серебро», — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Кому нужно чертово «серебро»? Разве что одному из тех несчастный идиотов, которые дерутся за бронзу. Уж такие были бы счастливы, хоть раз в жизни получить его.

— С чего ты взял, будто проиграешь? Ты всего на три очка позади Мориарти…

— Мне нужно быть впереди него, Джон, — рявкнул Шерлок. — Я должен был лидировать в этой программе. Но я отстал. Мне не удалось. Все кончено. Финиш.

Шерлок загасил окурок в чашке Петри, стоящей на прикроватном столике, и на секунду Джон задумался, откуда та вообще взялась в доме, арендованном для фигуристов. Потом Шерлок скатился с постели, прошел мимо Джона и выключил воду, достав затычку, чтобы опорожнить ванну.

— Эй, — резко сказал Джон, развернувшись и зайдя следом за ним. — Ты не сдаешься.

— Нет. Не сдаюсь. Я математически прикинул возможности и принял обоснованное решение. Люди, по большому счету, не склонны к этому, Джон. Они занимаются самообманом, утешаясь самыми нелепыми фантазиями. Я тоже был таким раньше, но потом сказал себе: я не собираюсь повторять эту ошибку. И приехал сюда, намереваясь выиграть. Но не буду выставлять себя дураком.

— Шерлок, ты ни в коей мере не выставил себя дураком, — сказал Джон. — Ты забыл о своем выступлении? Слышал комментаторов? Они были без ума от тебя и сказали, что твой номер был лучшим за весь сезон.

— Ну, на самом деле, лучший номер был у того, кто в данный момент опережает меня.

— Шерлок…

— Нет. Так и есть! Очки, Джон, — вдруг заорал Шерлок и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. Джон автоматически отступил. — Я говорил тебе об этом! Мне не хватает очков!

— Ты сказал, что их едва хватает, — напомнил ему Джон.

— Так и случилось бы, заработай я их все! И если бы Мориарти не показал себя во всей красе! Но я не получил максимальные баллы за свою программу. А он — получил. И я не смогу обойти его в короткой программе, у меня просто не наберется баллов. Его короткая программа отточена до совершенства, он катал ее весь сезон, и еще никто не превзошел ее с тех пор, как он с ней выступает.

— Возможно, он сделает ошибку. Может он сдуру…

— Мориарти не совершает ошибок, — сказал Шерлок, выходя из ванной, чтобы снова мелодраматично рухнуть на кровать. — Мориарти — не я.

Джон задумался, затем выключил в ванной свет, подошел и лег на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, упорно смотрящим в потолок.

— Если бы на твоем месте был я, ты никогда не позволил бы мне сдаться, — заметил он.

Шерлок с отвращением фыркнул.

— Потому что ты — это ты. Удивительный. В хорошем смысле этого слова. Самый лучший.

Джон, который думал с точностью до наоборот — ведь это Шерлок был лучшим, — едва не рассмеялся. Как он вообще мог хоть на секунду подумать подобное? Джон собрался перебить его, когда тот вдруг продолжил:

— Я всегда был уродом.

Использование этого конкретного слова — «урод», — того самого определения, что Донован дала Шерлоку, заставило Джона замереть.

Не замечая реакции на свои слова, Шерлок говорил дальше:

— Они никогда не понимали, что со мной делать, и мне ни разу не удалось добиться от них признания. Я просто не знал, чего именно они хотят от меня.

«О ком он говорит?» — подумал Джон. О судьях?

— Это их проблема. Не твоя.

— Нет, моя, поскольку именно я хотел золотую медаль, — горько сказал Шерлок и вдавил ладони в глаза. — Хотел идиотскую, чертову, проклятую золотую медаль. Я говорил себе прекратить, но снова возвращался, стоило услышать «Олимпийские игры», и думал, что на этот раз смогу продемонстрировать свой максимум и получить ее. Вот так. Теперь ты в курсе какая я катастрофа и можешь уйти.

— С чего бы мне уходить?

— Ты знаком со мной всего несколько дней и сейчас наконец-то узнал, что все советы которые тебе давали по поводу меня — правда. Только псих остался бы со мной.

— Я никогда не был особенно вменяемым, спроси любого. И мне плевать на медали, Шерлок. Тебе - нет, и я понимаю почему, но я здесь, так что знай — выиграешь ты ее, или нет — меня не волнует. Я не уйду. Неважно, что случится завтра. Неважно, что ты решишь делать. Мне плевать. Я здесь не потому, что желаю обладать золотым призером. И даже не из-за твоего умения кататься на коньках.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Он выглядел опустошенным и вконец уставшим, и, глядя на него, у Джона невольно сжималось сердце от сочувствия. Ему знакомо было это чувство, он сам жил с ним долгое время, пока не встретил Шерлока, и тот волшебным образом не прогнал его. Или, по крайней мере, не уменьшил. Вероятно, Джону просто необходимо было наполнить свою жизнь чем-то еще, кроме хоккея, более надежным и ощутимым. Чем-то, вроде Шерлока. И, возможно, именно это упускал в свое время Шерлок. Может быть, в его жизни не существовало ничего, кроме этой «золотой» идеи, и он нуждался в чем-то еще.

— Тебя вообще бы здесь не было, если б я, как ты выразился, не катался на коньках, — устало заметил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Вот почему мы встретились. Но я не поэтому остался.

Шерлок смотрел на него, и Джон не понял, дошел ли до него подтекст сказанных слов.

Джон подался вперед и поцеловал его в нос.

— Ты собираешься сегодня спать в прокуренном тренировочном костюме?

— Я вообще не намерен спать, — сказал Шерлок почти раздраженно.

Джон покачал головой, но улыбнулся, чтобы сгладить острые углы и снова поцеловал его в кончик носа.

— Дело твоё, — он скатился с кровати и принялся готовиться ко сну. Затем вернулся в спальню с лосьоном после бритья, вылил немного себе на ладонь и обмазал им Шерлока, который лежал на кровати, сложив «лодочкой» ладони.  
Ощутив прохладу лосьона, тот вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Если хочешь заставить меня спать с кем-то, провонявшимся сигаретным дымом, то просто обязан дать мне некоторую свободу действий.

Шерлок повернулся на бок, ворча себе под нос, и натянул одеяло до макушки.  
Джон улыбнулся. Шерлоку просто необходимо было обиженно надуться, и он решил не придавать этому значения. Отставив лосьон подальше, Уотсон выключил в спальне свет и лег в постель.

Шерлок не повернулся к нему. Джон смотрел на застывшую спину и думал, что вовсе не так представлял окончание этого вечера. Он был уверен, что Шерлок будет светиться триумфом. Но теперь понял, отчего Лестрейд беспокоился о нем. Если Шерлок жил до появления Джона только фигурным катанием, вероятно, для него стало ужасным потрясением, когда вдруг это перестало получаться так, как хотелось.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока прямо сквозь одеяло, просто, чтобы напомнить — «я здесь и не собираюсь уходить».

— Я не ожидал победы на первых Олимпийских играх, — вдруг заговорил Шерлок, и Джон замер, понимая, что тот может замолчать, если он шелохнется. — Когда же у меня это получилось, ощущения были непередаваемыми. Но совсем не связанными с желанием получить медаль. А потом, когда я снова вернулся, то должен был выиграть. И я на самом деле ожидал этого, потому что катался по-настоящему хорошо. Я должен был выиграть, но мне не хватило трех десятых балла, и они сказали, будто я не завершил как следует вращение, или что-то в этом роде. Ты можешь представить, каково это? Продемонстрировать лучшее из всего, что у тебя есть, быть уверенным, что этого должно достаточно, чтобы услышать в итоге: «Нет, все-таки нам нужно что-то другое». Я был недостаточно хорош для них. Дал то, что они хотели, но все равно оказался недостаточно хорош.

Джону были неведомы страдания Шерлока по поводу оценок. Конечно, иногда ему приходилось получать парочку предупреждений от судий во время матча, но никогда не приходилось лежать ночи напролет без сна, задаваясь вопросом, как понравиться капризным арбитрам. Джон четко понимал, насколько это вообще противоречило самой личности Шерлока.

Холмс казался ему очаровательным и неотразимым, но он понимал — не все видели его в таким, и та резкость с которой в первый раз обратился к нему высокомерный фигурист являлось обычной при общении с окружающими. Шерлок выбрал спорт, идущий вразрез с его характером. Неудивительно, что его настолько раздирали противоречия.

— Они были идиотами, — сказал Джон.

— Да неважно это. Они — судьи. И если мне нужна золотая медаль, я должен был преодолеть это, — Шерлок перевернулся на спину, сбросив одеяло. — Так что ненадолго я…сдался. Фигурное катание превратилось для меня в воплощение идиотизма, поэтому я… увлекся кое-чем другим. — Шерлок многозначительно замолчал, и Джон совершенно отчетливо понял эту паузу — наркотики. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. — Когда и с этим было покончено, я убедил себя, будто лучшее, что можно сделать — вернуться и показать им, насколько они ошиблись в прошлый раз. Эта идея неимоверно привлекала меня. Вряд ли для тебя это будет таким уж сюрпризом, ты уже понял, как мне нравится доказывать людям их собственную неправоту.

Джон едва заметно хмыкнул, поскольку знал — нечто подобное и ждал от него Шерлок.

— В этот раз я намеревался самым пристальным образом следить за своей техникой, чтобы не допустить никаких «незаконченных вращений», за которые с меня снимут баллы. У меня отлично прошли два сезона перед Олимпиадой, я был абсолютным фаворитом, и никто даже близко не мог приблизиться к моему рейтингу. А затем я снова проиграл. «Не хватило чувств» — сказали они. Это немного не то, чего хотелось.

Джон выдержал паузу.

— Я не могу дать тебе золотую медаль. Но ты — все, чего я хочу.

— Еще раз напоминаю: мы знакомы всего пару дней. Между нами «олимпийские страсти», накал эмоций, и ты опьянен счастьем просто от нахождения здесь.

— Это неправда, — запротестовал Джон.

— Находящиеся в эйфории люди не особенно славятся блестящей ясностью мышления.

— У меня нет эйфории, — Джон приподнялся, чтобы можно было нависнуть над Шерлоком. — Завтра ты выйдешь на лед и выступишь так, как захочешь. И по-прежнему будешь тем единственным, кого я жажду. Если я и опьянею от чего-либо, то лишь от тебя.

— Ты смешон, — сказал Шерлок, тоном вкладывал в эти слова совершенно противоположный смысл.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон. — Думаю, это одно из лучших моих качеств, — он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, настойчиво проведя языком по губам, заставляя раскрыться сжатый рот и впустить его.

Шерлок ответил и немного повернул голову, чтобы удобнее было углубить поцелуй.

— Неправда, — пробормотал он.

— Неправда? — Джон покрывал подбородок Шерлока легкими поцелуями. Тот ахнул и зарылся ладонями в волосы Джона. — Ах, ну конечно, ты считаешь лучшим во мне — мою сексуальную прическу.

— Но большую часть времени ты ужасно прилизываешь свои волосы, — сказал Шерлок, часто дыша.

— Верно, — Джон лизнул кадык любовника. — Я почти забыл об этом.

— Ты гораздо больше, чем совокупность хороших качеств, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон уткнулся носом в его шею, оттягивая ворот тренировочного костюма.

«Своеобразная версия признания от Шерлока Холмса?», — предположил он. Но ему понравилось. Он просто… любил его.

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Я в жизни ни от кого не слышал таких милых и приятных слов, — сказал Джон.

— Иногда я начинаю переживать по поводу того, что у тебя явно не все в порядке с головой, Джон Уотсон.

— Ну, у меня была психосоматическая хромота, если помнишь.

Шерлок коротко рассмеялся, но Джон воспринял это окончательной победой. Когда он наклонился и снова поцеловал Шерлока, тот без колебаний ответил на поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы вам, дорогие читатели было немного понятнее о чем речь, вот видео с наглядным показом различности прыжков в исполнении Слуцкой. https://www.youtube.com/watch?hl=ru&gl=RU&v=zkdk5wJN7C8


	12. Chapter 12

— Ты не должен приходить сегодня на игру, — сказал Джон Шерлоку, пытаясь побриться, пока тот делал нечто невообразимое со своими волосами, дабы заставить их выглядеть неприлично сексуально.

— Конечно, должен.

— Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на своем собственном выступлении…

— Я слишком сильно был сосредоточен на нем, разве не это ты мне говорил совсем недавно? Вот твоя игра меня и отвлечет. Я останусь, по крайней мере, на первую часть матча.

Джон повернулся, опираясь рукой о раковину, и стал наблюдать, как Шерлок занимается укладкой волос.

— А потом ты всех поразишь своим сегодняшним виртуозным катанием.  
Шерлок глянул на него.

— Ты не можешь просто приказать мне весело провести время, ты в курсе?

— Но могу ли я убедить тебя прислушаться ко мне… другими способами?

Шерлок взглянул на часы.

— Нет. Мало времени.

— Боже, ты всегда такой… прагматичный?

— Лестрейд сказал бы тебе, что я абсолютно не практичный.

— А в твоей жизни есть хотя бы один человек, который знает тебя по-настоящему?  
Шерлок задумался.

— Нет.

Он действительно именно это и имел в виду, осознал вдруг Джон.

— Неудивительно, что ты каждого считаешь идиотом. Они просто окружили тебя.

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся.

Джон быстро поцеловал его.

— Не зацикливайся на ненужных мыслях. Увидимся на игре.

Джон вышел из ванной комнаты и наткнулся взглядом на лежащую в футляре скрипку Шерлока.

— Поиграй на скрипке! — крикнул он.

— Так точно, мой капитан, — протянул Шерлок, выходя из ванной.

Джон помолчал, замерев у двери, держа руку на дверной ручке. Затем оглянулся.

— Капитан?

— Не обольщайся, думая, что стал бы генералом, если бы пошел в армию.

— Придурок, — сказал Джон и подмигнул ему, выходя из комнаты.

* * *

Джон сыграл свой очередной отличный матч, получив даже больше игрового времени, чем в прошлой игре. Они быстро уложили соперников на обе лопатки, и Джон с нетерпением ожидал новой игры, победа в которой не достанется им с такой легкостью. Кто бы мог предположить, что он так быстро достигнет такого результата?

Джон быстро переоделся, следя за временем. Он так увлекся игрой, что практически забыл о Шерлоке, хотя и надеялся на его присутствие в зале. Но Шерлоку необходимо знать, что Джон будет на его выступлении сегодня вечером. Он должен знать, что Джон говорил серьезно о том, что кроме самого Шерлока для него ничто не имеет значения.

— Ты уходишь, — заметил Майк.

— Ухожу, — согласился Джон. — Шерлок сегодня выступает.

— Знаю. Мы все смотрели на него вчера. И очень болели за него.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Я тронут.

— Если это из-за секса ты такой виртуоз на льду последние пару дней, может, поделишься с остальными? — многозначительно спросил Грейди, проходя мимо Джона.

— Ха-ха, — ответил Джон, похлопав его по плечу.

— Он волнуется? Как это вообще происходит у фигуристов? Они тренируются перед самым выступлением? — спросил Майк.

— Не знаю, как остальные, но он, кажется, вообще отказался от репетиций. Сегодня я сказал ему, чтобы он провел весь день, играя на скрипке.

— Он даже играет на скрипке? Господи, да он просто чувак из эпохи Возрождения. Когда мы с ним познакомимся?

Джон едва услышал вопрос. Потому что уставился на Майка, зависнув в своих мыслях.

— Он играет на скрипке, — сказал он, задыхаясь.

— Да, именно это ты только что и сказал, — растерянно проговорил Майк. — Ты в порядке?

— Мне надо идти, — сказал Джон и вылетел из раздевалки, словно ураган.

К счастью, каток для фигурного катания находился не слишком далеко от хоккейного. Когда Джон добежал, фигуристы как раз делали разминку. Джон быстро окинул их взглядом и прошел вперед, сунув охраннику свой пропуск, надеясь, что тот не рассмотрит его ID карту. Он увидел Мориарти, а значит где-то рядом должен был быть и Шерлок. Тот почти сразу заметил его и махнул рукой, давая понять охранникам у бортика, чтобы визитера пропустили.

— Я довел до совершенства каждую фигуру, — сказал Шерлок, широко улыбаясь. — Это — хорошо, поскольку я точно буду знать…

— Это ты сочинил, не так ли? — ахнул Джон.

Шерлок растерянно моргнул.

— Что?

— Та скрипичная композиция из секретной программы. Это ты написал ее.

— Я… — лицо Шерлока замкнулось, словно он не знал, куда именно заведет этот разговор, поэтому старался быть осторожным. 

— Да.

— Ты должен показать сегодня ту программу. Именно ее.

— Джон. Я…

— Нет. Послушай меня. Ты пытался выяснить, чего они хотят от тебя. А на самом деле, они хотят тебя. Но это совершенно неважно, потому что это нужно мне. Ты нужен мне. Покажи себя, а эта программа — это ты. В каждом движении и звуке. И ты это знаешь. Кроме того, тебе не придется волноваться о моем мнении, потому что я уже видел ее. Я видел тебя, узнал до самой сути. Тебе не нравится выставляться, оголять эмоции перед всеми этими чужаками, потому-то ты и не хочешь отпустить себя, утратить контроль, и, поверь, никто не знаком с этим чувством лучше меня. Но это прекрасно, невообразимо красиво, и я хочу снова увидеть это. Хочу, чтобы и они напоследок тоже увидели. Я очень хочу, чтобы они, наконец, увидели тебя. Ты говорил Вагнеровской программе не хватает очков. А этим скрипкам?

— Хватает, но…

— Тогда покажи ее. Подари себе прорыв, Шерлок. Сделай их. Если сейчас ты сдержишься и не рискнешь, то никогда себе этого не простишь. И мне не хотелось бы начинать с этого. Зато, знаешь, что произошло, после того, как ты исполнил для меня ту программу? — Джон поднял руки и, не обращая внимания ни на кого, обхватил ладонями растерянное лицо Шерлока. — Я влюбился в тебя. Я люблю тебя. Вот… я люблю тебя.

Джон замолчал, пребывая в шоке от того, что сказал едва ли не сильнее Шерлока. 

А тот был потрясен. Невероятно ошеломлен.

Он моргнул и его глаза, ставшие по цвету почти такого же оттенка, как голубовато-белый лед под ногами, тупо уставились на Джона. Он молчал. Долго.

Достаточно долго, чтобы Джон опустил руки, почувствовав себя неловко.

— Шерлок? — позвал он.

Тот недоуменно моргал, не издавая ни звука.

Джон ощутил, как его накрывает паника.

— Ладно, забудь. Забудь, что…

Шерлок схватил его за рубашку, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Джон. — Это… кажется, ты не против, да?

— Ты ужасен, — сообщил ему Шерлок.

— Я собираюсь интерпретировать это, как некую извращенную форму восторга, — сказал Джон после второго поцелуя. — И теперь, когда мы, скорее всего, создали заголовки для множества таблоидов, я собираюсь найти твоих родителей, а ты — продемонстрируешь всем свою невообразимо прекрасную программу. А когда все закончится, как бы то ни было, но мы вместе поедем домой.

— Отличный план, Джон, — многозначительно сказал Шерлок.

«Вероятно, это самое близкое к „я тоже тебя люблю“ в исполнении Шерлока», — подумал Джон.

* * *

Шерлок развернулся и принялся искать Лестрейда. К счастью, большинство других фигуристов были настолько сосредоточены на своей разминке, что не заметили произошедшего у бортика, и не смотрели на огромный экран, транслирующий происходящее на льду. Не то чтобы Шерлок слишком переживал от возможной публичности. Он думал совершенно о другом. Например, о программе, которую собирался показать.

Мориарти, конечно, ничего не пропустил. Он подъехал к Шерлоку, скользя рядом с ним практически синхронно.

— Раскрыл свои карты? — самодовольно заметил он.

Шерлок подумал о секретной программе, которую никто не видел, кроме Джона. Он решил, что идеально чисто и красиво исполнит ее для Джона, который любил ее, ну и для себя тоже, ибо ему самому она очень нравилась. Он исполнит ее настолько хорошо, насколько вообще способен, и плевать на медаль.

Он подъехал к выходу, посмотрел на Мориарти и улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то, нет, —и перепрыгнул через борт.

Рядом появился Лестрейд и неуверенно посмотрел на него.

— Мне стоит упомянуть, что…

— Мы должны изменить мою музыку. Где мой телефон?

Лестрейд удивленно захлопал глазами.

— Что?

— Мой телефон, Лестрейд, где он? — Шерлок нашел его на скамье и принялся копаться в своих записях. — Нужно изменить мою музыку.

Тренер тупо пялился на него.

— Лестрейд, — Шерлок щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, и тот дернулся. — Давай, шевелись, заставь их поменять музыку.

— О чем ты говоришь? Шерлок! — Лестрейд наклонился ближе и прошипел: — Ты на втором месте, а это очень близко к первому.

Твоя короткая программа…

— В которой не хватает очков, чтобы выиграть. А в этой хватает. И что еще более важно — она мне нравится.

— Я думал, тебе нравился Вагнер.

— Вагнер — совершенство в каждой детали, именно то, чего и следовало ожидать от него, и я ненавижу подобное. Я хочу эту.

— Шерлок, — Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул. — Ты хочешь золотую медаль. Не профукай ее.

— И не собираюсь. Я не разбрасываюсь шансами в отношении всего, что для меня важно. Смени музыку.

— По крайней мере, как она называется?

— Она называется "Джон". Композитор Ш. Холмс, — бросил Шерлок.

— Что? Ты… — выдохнул Лестрейд.

— Не нервируй меня и не доставай, пока не придет мой черед выходить на лед, — сказал Шерлок и нырнул в коридоры за ледовой ареной.

Потом он нервно петлял по коридорам, стараясь расслабиться и не столкнуться ни с кем из фигуристов, однако едва не пересекся с Мориарти, но быстро свернул в сторону лестницы. Ему не хотелось снова видеть соперника и обмениваться "любезностями". Не хотелось придавать Мориарти слишком большое значение. Он и так непозволительно долго был зациклен на нем, а сейчас у него было нечто гораздо более важное.

Самое важное в мире, вообще-то.

Когда Лестрейд пришел за ним, Шерлок лишь спросил:

— Он продул?

— Нет, — сказал Лестрейд.

Тогда он должен выступить идеально.

Шерлок проехал в центр льда, закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

И отпустил все. Все.

Все в мире, что не касалось Джона.

Позже, Шерлок мог вспомнить лишь обрывки своего выступления. Он слышал музыку и двигался вместе с ней. Но не мог вспомнить ни одного прыжка или вращения, только единичные вспышки, скольжение тут, взмах руки там. Он помнил, как кровь ревела в ушах и насколько оглушительным казалось его собственное дыхание. Острые и резкие звуки конька, рассекающего лед. Он катался, как в последний раз, поскольку любил это, и потому, что Джон любил его, любил взаимно.

Джон любил его. Джон любил его и не хотел уезжать, и Шерлоку нужно было убедиться, что тот не оставит его.

Шерлок катался именно так, как всегда хотел, и когда закончил номер, заметил, насколько оглушительная тишина повисла в огромном зале. А потом, спустя миг, аплодисменты рухнули на него, словно лавина с головокружительной высоты. Шерлок стоял посреди льда, абсолютно выбившийся из сил, закрыв глаза, и в последний раз слушал это, мысленно говоря „прощай“.

Когда он подъехал к Лестрейду, подбежавшему к нему, тот изумленно спросил:

— Что. Это. Было?

— Фигурное катание, Лестрейд, — ответил Шерлок.

— Нет. Шерлок. Это было потрясающе.

— Правда? Хорошо.

— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь…

— Джон уже объяснил мне, — бросил Шерлок и пошел в уголок слез и поцелуев[1].

Лестрейд пошел следом, сел рядом с ним и сказал:

— Я пытаюсь притвориться, что знал о твоем плане сделать это.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы никто не догадался, насколько бездарен я, как тренер.

— Но ты и правда бесполезен.

— О, это ведь такая благодарная работа — быть твоим тренером. Ты ведь нуждаешься…

— Не нуждаюсь, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Что?

— Ничего. „Джон любит меня“, — подумал Шерлок. Больше ничто и никогда не будет иметь значения, кроме этого. И мысленно повторил: „Джон любит меня“.  
И именно об этом он думал, когда объявляли его оценки. И поэтому не услышал рева толпы, которая орала так, что заглушала все. Потом Лестрейд обнял его, и Шерлок подумал, что у этого объятия может быть только одна причина: он выиграл золото.

— Ты сделал это! — завопил Лестрейд. — Сделал!!!

— Я же говорил, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Идиот, — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Ну улыбайся же! Ой. Погоди. Вот, — он сунул что-то ему в руки.

— Какого черта?

— Британский флаг.

— И что мне с ним делать?

— Носить.

— Что?

— Иди и прокатись с ним, размахивая в воздухе. Ну, круг почета. Разве ты не видел, как это делают другие?

— Я буду выглядеть смешно.

— Держу пари, Джон найдет способ подойти к бортику.

— Хорошо, — быстро согласился Шерлок. — Я сделаю один круг.

Он чувствовал себя нелепо, скользя по льду с британским флагом, развевающимся позади него, но Лестрейд был прав: Джон стоял у бортика и махал ему рукой.  
Шерлок подъехал к нему, намереваясь поцеловать, и вдруг почувствовал… нет, не смущение, нечто другое. Он просто захотел большего. Вместо того чтобы поцеловать, он обнял его и зарылся лицом в изгиб плеча.

— А что я говорил, — сказал Джон ему на ухо.

— Ладно, можешь самодовольничать по этому поводу.

— Чертовски верно. Теперь улыбнись и немного покружи, показав всем, насколько ты счастлив.

Шерлок поднял голову.

— Скажи это снова.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, точно зная, что он имел в виду.

Именно поэтому Шерлок тоже любил его. Джон понимал его. Шерлок знал, что широко улыбается, когда снова и снова скользил по катку.

И надо же — он победно взмахнул флагом.

Правда, всего раз.

* * *

Джон пришел на церемонию награждения Шерлока. Он стоял рядом с его семьей. Миссис Холмс плакала, а Джон притворился, что на самом деле он не расчувствовался и не был на грани того, чтобы к ней присоединиться. Позже золотого медалиста окружила пресса. Журналисты явно раздражали его, но Шерлок все же говорил с ними, и Джон подумал, что это явно хороший знак.

Джон принялся прощаться с Холмсами.

— Разве вы не останетесь до тех пор, пока он не закончит? — спросила миссис Холмс, целуя его в щеку.

Джон не хотел вмешиваться в поздравления Холмсов. Кроме того, он желал продемонстрировать эмоции, вызванные с победой Шерлока наедине. Потом. Когда с официальной частью будет покончено. Поэтому, он покачал головой и сказал:

— Скажите ему, я жду его дома.

Джон проверил свой телефон, когда шел обратно в домик фигуристов. Ему пришло много поздравительных смс от его команды. Джон ответил на все, надеясь, что это положит начало их собственному пути к медали.

Когда он вошел в дом, то увидел Ирен Адлер, сидящую в гостиной, с включенным на канале трансляции Олимпиады телевизором.

Она, попивая вино, посмотрела на Джона.

— Только посмотри на себя — возвращение триумфатора!

— Это триумф Шерлока.

— Благодаря тебе.

— Благодаря ему самому.

Ирэн скептически фыркнула и пригубила вино.

— Раньше ему не удавалось этого добиться.

На экране появился Шерлок, дающий интервью. Он немного хмурился. Ирэн сделала погромче звук, и Джон вошел в комнату, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Поздравляю с „золотом“, Шерлок, — сказал журналист.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот.

— Ты долгое время охотился за ним.

— Да, — просто ответил Шерлок.

— И в чем секрет нынешней победы?

Шерлок сделал паузу.

— Думаю, в очень привлекательном лебеде.

Джон улыбнулся.

Интервьюер неуверенно хмыкнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Как насчет следующей Олимпиады? Те же планы на победу? Планируешь „Лебединое Озеро“?

— Меня не будет на следующей Олимпиаде, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Я закончил.

И широко улыбнулся впервые за все время.

Интервью с Шерлоком показали в урезанном виде. Когда эфир вернулся в студию, диктор, ухмыляясь, сказал:

— Мы были достаточно вежливы, чтобы не спрашивать Шерлока об этом, но если вас интересует его таинственный незнакомец… — на экране вспыхнули кадры, в которых Джон целовался с Шерлоком перед выступлением, а потом и та нежность, когда объявили о присуждении ему золотой медали. Джон слегка поморщился. — Это американский хоккеист Джон Уотсон, — диктор похабно улыбнулся в камеру. — Он, должно быть, отличный талисман удачи. Ну, а теперь вернемся к горнолыжным склонам…

Ирэн убавила громкость и заметила:

— Надеюсь, твоя сексуальная ориентация не тайна.

— Ну, я был бы менее откровенным на публике, если бы это было так, не находишь? — парировал Джон.

— Не знаю, — сказал Ирен. — Люди часто мало задумываются о том, что делают, отдаваясь порыву, — она выпила еще немного вина и задумчиво посмотрела на него. — Он всегда был ужасен в этом. Во всех этих играх. Какое облегчение узнать, что это изменилось.

— Да, — согласился Джон. — Думаю, он будет счастлив от того, что больше не придется выслушивать ото всех причитания и насмешки по поводу его неспособности получить золотую медаль.

— О, золото, — Ирэн махнула рукой. — Я говорила не о „золоте“. А обо всем остальном. Шерлок на самом деле никогда по-настоящему не заботился о получении „золота“ так, как все мы. Это была лишь симуляция. Но не то, что жило в глубине души. А вот в душе он жаждал совершенно другого, абсолютно неуловимого для него. Он и сам не знал, что это, потому и не мог получить медаль — нечего было вложить. А сейчас… Думаю, ты понял меня. И он тоже это осознал.   
Остальным, таким, как мы, легко изображать это. Но не ему. И теперь он, наконец-то, может освободиться от необходимости играть. Потому, что он нашел кого-то, подарившего ему… подлинность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уголок слёз и поцелуев (kiss and cry) — место, где фигурист ожидает оценки судей.


	13. Chapter 13

Шерлок возвращался в дом фигуристов, сжимая в кармане золотую медаль. Войдя, он сразу увидел Ирэн, которая сидела в гостиной с книгой, а рядом с ней стояла бутылка вина.

Шерлок, ощущая неизбежность разговора, выдержал паузу. Ирэн — стройная и гибкая, словно пантера — встала и подошла к нему. Шерлок не сдвинулся с места. Она молча смотрела на него и почти улыбалась.

— Все это время, — сказала Ирэн, — ты играл в игры. А сегодня победил. Так что поздравляю. — Она привстала на цыпочки и очень нежно поцеловала его в щеку, томно прошептав на ухо: — Но не стану притворяться, будто не разочарована, что так и не смогла убедить тебя пригласить меня на _ужин_.

— Я редко ем, — сказал Шерлок, намеренно изображая непонимание.

— Точно, — ответила Ирэн, и, улыбнувшись, отступила. — Иди, он ждет тебя.  
Шерлок фальшиво улыбнулся и медленно поднялся по лестнице, думая о том, что скажет Джону. Ему нужно произнести нечто… идеальное, в свете признания Джона.

Открыв двери спальни, он увидел его, сидящего на кровати с каким-то леденящем кровь детективным романом в руках. На нем были джинсы и отвратительного вида джемпер, правда волосы были восхитительно растрепаны, и Шерлок задался вопросом, специально ли тот растрепал прическу, чтобы порадовать его?

Джон отбросил книгу в сторону, скатился с кровати и подошел к нему, ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Ну? И где она?

Шерлок достал медаль из кармана и протянул ему.

Джон пристально рассматривал ее, а потом поднял на него глаза.

— Она великолепна. Конечно, не столь же великолепна, как ты, но весьма близка своим блеском к тебе, не находишь? — Джон игриво провел медалью по груди Шерлока, а затем повесил ее ему на шею. — Поздравляю.

Шерлок обхватил ладонями лицо Джона, тщательно изучая его, фиксируя каждую черточку в своих Чертогах. Он ни за что не хотел забыть даже самую незначительную информацию, имеющую отношение к Джону Уотсону.

А тот, немного помедлив, поднял руки и обхватил запястья Шерлока.

— Эй, — мягко сказал он. — Что?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выпалил Шерлок, боясь растерять все свое мужество, потребовавшееся, чтобы произнести это вслух. Только эти слова, пришедшие ему в голову, могли соответствовать совершенству речи Джона. Поэтому он решил украсть их у него, и повторить, как попугай. Шерлоку хотелось придумать что-нибудь свое, но он пришел к выводу, что во всей Вселенной нет ничего важнее трех слов, сказанных ему этим мужчиной. Шерлок готов был выбросить свою золотую медаль, если Джон попросит его об этом. Нет ничего важнее присутствия Джона в его жизни. Навсегда. И он пойдет на все ради этого. Приложит все силы, чтобы это стало реальностью.

Джон улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал его, мягко и нежно. Шерлок подумал, что, если бы поцелуями можно было изъясняться — этот бы однозначно говорил «я люблю тебя», и ему это невероятно нравилось. Он хотел ответить Джону взаимностью, поцеловать его так же выразительно. «Я тоже люблю тебя и сегодня выиграл золотую медаль, но самое важное событие для меня — твои слова, что ты любишь меня, и, возможно, останешься. Останешься со мной».

От этой мысли Шерлок еще крепче поцеловал его. Джон издал возглас, который можно было понять, как удивление и поощрение, и Шерлок почти отчаянно впивался ему в губы, пытаясь стянуть с него джемпер.

Пара секунд, в течение которых рот Джона был свободен, тот сделал вдох и глухо пробормотал:

— Я…

Но Шерлок снова поцеловал его и принялся расстегивать его джинсы. Джон зарылся руками ему в волосы и с жаром отвечал на поцелуй, видимо, совершенно забыв о том, что собирался сказать.

Шерлок стянул с Джона джинсы до лодыжек, поэтому понадобился лишь легкий толчок, чтобы уложить его на кровать. К счастью, он был бос, поэтому джинсы оказались сняты к тому моменту, как он распластался на кровати.

Шерлок снял с шеи золотую медаль и затолкал ее в карман, а затем навалился на Джона.

— У-у-ф, — выдохнул Джон прямо в губы Шерлока, накрывшего его рот своим. Шерлок хотел захватить каждую частицу Джона, вобрать в себя полностью, соединиться с ним и всегда быть одним целым. Даже когда они вынуждены расставаться, все равно сумеют быть вместе, просто Шерлоку нужно понять, в чем фокус и заставить Джона также страстно желать единения.

Джон задыхался, когда Шерлок, наконец, выпустил его губы. И, когда он посмотрел на Шерлока, его зрачки расширились так, что почти скрыли радужку.

 — Боже, это был… _золотомедальный_ поцелуй.

Шерлок решил, что любит Джона даже когда тот отпускает такие дурацкие шутки. Он слегка улыбнулся и принялся осыпать ласками любимое тело, избегая самых неприятных ушибов, целуя и облизывая его.

— Я сейчас… — выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок взял его в рот прямо сквозь трусы.   
— То есть, я…

Шерлок снял с Джона белье и отбросил в сторону.

— Не позволяй мне прерывать тебя, — мягко заметил он. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Самодовольный придурок, — сказал Джон, обхватил его ногами и ударил пяткой, безмолвно направляя.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и заглотил его — Джон выругался и запустил руки ему в волосы, но вместо того, чтобы притянуть его к себе ближе, задыхаясь, оттолкнул.

 — Погоди… постой… стой.

Шерлок отстранился, глядя на него с замешательством.

— Я…

— Стой, — снова выдохнул Джон, а потом притянул его голову к себе и скользнул губами по его губам — небрежно и рассеянно. Это и поцелуем-то было сложно назвать, но от этого у Шерлока перехватило дух. — Сегодня все должно быть только для тебя, — пробормотала Джон Шерлоку в губы.

Тот покачал головой.

— Но я хотел наоборот — для тебя.

— Это я уже понял. Значит, давай остановимся на компромиссе, — Джон оттолкнул Шерлока, уложил на спину и оседлал. — Все для нас. Этой ночью. Все ночи до конца наших дней. Не для тебя, не для меня — для _нас_.

Шерлок уставился на него, пытаясь понять, уловить подтекст, разгадать загадку. Джон — ребус, завернутый в загадку, и Шерлоку хотелось всю оставшуюся жизнь провести, постигая его.

Джон улыбнулся, словно не считал себя удивительным, а затем опустил руку в карман Шерлока, вытаскивая золотую медаль и показывая ее.

— Сегодня ночью ты никуда не спрячешь ее, понятно? — сказал Джон, и Шерлок послушно поднял голову, чтобы тот снова надел ее ему на шею.

— Так больше похоже на тебя, — сказал Джон, а затем принялся стягивать с Шерлока одежду, перемежая свои действия с поцелуями. Он двигался медленно и томно, словно в их распоряжении было все время мира.

«Может быть, так оно и есть», — с изумлением понял Шерлок.

Он чувствовал, что все вокруг исчезло, кроме Джона, и дрейфовал в этом расслабленном состоянии: Джон окутывал его своей любовью, своими губами и руками, то требовательно, то нежно. Он извивался, пытаясь избавиться от одежды, и в какой-то момент снова оказался сверху, а потом — поцелуи. И вот он уже снизу, а затем они и вовсе упали на пол. Они не размыкали губ ни на мгновение. Шерлок думал, что никогда прежде не понимал, как много можно сказать с помощью поцелуя, насколько проще было все объяснить таким образом.

На Шерлоке почти не осталось одежды, а Джон уже был голым, но это действительно не имело значения. Они целовались снова и снова, делясь эмоциями и чувствами, сбив дыхание, вне пространства, вечности и страхов. Шерлок ощущал под пальцами волосы Джона, прижимал его к себе, целуя и почти сливаясь с ним.

Одной рукой Джон держал Шерлока за золотую медаль, а другой водил пальцами по его телу, лениво обводя тренированные мышцы.

— Это был, — выдохнул Джон ему в рот, — самый красивый номер фигурного катания из всех виденных мною.

— Ты кроме этого ничего и не видел, — не мог не вставить Шерлок.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джон.

— Ладно, — согласился Шерлок, внимание которого полностью заняли поцелуи.  
Джон сместился немного, положил руку на живот Шерлока. А потом опустил вниз. Когда, наконец, он обхватил его член, Шерлок застонал и вынужден был прервать поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть.

— Это было великолепно, — Джон уткнулся носом ему в подбородок, не прекращая двигать рукой. — Невероятно. Сенсационно. Ты был прекрасен, фантастичен, и все, о чем я мог думать… — Джон поднял голову, и Шерлок встретился с его пристальным взглядом, напряженным и потемневшим. — Ты — мой! — прорычал Джон.

Шерлок охнул и выгнулся навстречу руке.

— Да? — требовательно спросил Джон.

Шерлок зажмурился, находясь уже у края и почти кончая.

— Да.

— Мой, мой, мой, — шептал Джон ему на ухо, и оргазм накрыл Шерлока белой волной. Он скользнул в него, словно по льду, не в силах остановиться.  
Когда мир снова обрел свои черты, Шерлок обнаружил Джона, почти лежащего на нем и тяжело дышащего. Он сдвинулся, чтобы лечь поудобнее, посильнее прижавшись к Джону.

— Золотомедальный секс, — сказал Джон.

— Как думаешь, когда ты насытишься сравнениями с золотой медалью? — спросил Шерлок, упираясь головой в Джона и думая, что, на самом деле, не возражал, если бы пришлось прожить остаток своей жизни, слушая эти сравнения.

— Когда ты перестанешь быть золотым медалистом? — спросил Джон.

— Никогда.

— Тогда ты знаешь ответ, — Джон поднял голову, улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Шерлока — нежно, сладко и прекрасно. — Давай встанем с пола и ляжем спать. И не смей снимать с себя медаль. Я так старался ее не запачкать.

— Думаешь, я буду спать с медалью?

— Нет, ожидаю, что ты будешь спать _со мной в медали_.

Шерлок вздохнул и перебрался на кровать.

Джон исчез в ванной комнате и вернулся с полотенцем, которым обтер Шерлока. Затем укрыл его одеялом.

— Ты укладываешь меня в постель? — спросил тот, удивленно и растроганно.

— Да. Лежи тут, — Джон пошел в ванную, снова вернулся и залез под одеяло, прижимаясь к нему. — Ладно. Теперь можем спать. Надеюсь, я не пущу слюни на твою золотую медаль.

Шерлок улыбнулся, касаясь губами взъерошенных волос Джона.

— Спасибо, что не расчесываешься после душа, — пробормотал он.

— О, так ты заметил?

— Конечно.

— Это ради тебя.

— Ну, мы же договорились о твоей сексуальной прическе? Только для меня?

— Подарок золотому медалисту, — Джон приподнялся и коротко поцеловал Шерлока в губы, а потом снова лег, прижавшись к нему.

Шерлок принялся поглаживать Джона, вспоминая все, что произошло этой ночью.

— Ты говорил серьезно? — в конце концов, мягко спросил он.

— Абсолютно, — сонно ответил Джон.

— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю.

Джон сонно коснулся губами груди Шерлока.

 — Не имеет значения. Все что я сказал сегодня — правда. До последнего слова.

Шерлок улыбнулся и посмотрел в потолок. Он лежал здесь, в спальне, в олимпийской деревне, с золотой медалью на шее, о которой так долго мечтал. Но чего он и вообразить себе не мог, так это того, что окажется _не один в постели_ и рядом будет человек, который сказал, что любит его и хочет принадлежать ему.

Это, безусловно, было самой примечательной частью этого опыта.

— На церемонии награждения, — снова сказал Шерлок.

— М-м-м? — промычал Джон, давая понять, чтобы он продолжил.

— Все то время… все, о чем я мог думать — твои слова.

Повисла тишина, а затем Джон приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

— Ты такой глупый, — сказал он наконец.

Шерлок моргнул.

— Я влюбился в тебя в первую же ночь, когда встретил. Вот почему я не мог остаться в стороне. Тебе следовало понять это гораздо раньше. Как глупо с твоей стороны потратить всю церемонию твоего награждения, удивляясь подобной очевидности.

Шерлок уставился на него. А потом улыбнулся.

***

Шерлок дремал всю ночь, слишком переполненный мыслями, чтобы полноценно заснуть. Таким образом, когда Джон проснулся и, потянувшись, лениво потерся головой о его грудь, он мгновенно открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ты когда-нибудь спишь? — пробормотал Джон.

— Я спал всю ночь. Как дитя.

— Лжец, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джони опять потянулся, прижавшись к нему всем телом. — Сколько времени?

— Тебе еще рано.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Ответь, это Ирэн, — сухо сказал Джон.

— Это не Ирэн. Она не стучит.

— Шерлок? — раздался голос Лестрейда. — Я знаю, что ты там. — Пауза. — Если ты не вылез в окно.

— Лестрейд не в курсе состояния местных водосточных труб, — прокомментировал Джон.

Шерлок застонал.

— Если будем вести себя тихо, он уйдет.

Стук стал громче и настойчивее.

— Я не собираюсь уходить! — крикнул Лестрейд.

Джон усмехнулся и поцеловал Шерлока.

— В любом случае, я должен принять душ и отправиться на тренировку. Иди и поговори со своим тренером.

Джон сполз с кровати и пошел в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.

Шерлок вздохнул, встал с постели, завернулся в одеяло и открыл дверь, сердито глядя на Лестрейда.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Конечно! Я звонил тебе и писал! Ты выиграл золотую медаль, и сегодня меня разрывают запросами из СМИ…

Шерлок моргнул.

— Ты спятил? Я не даю интервью.

Лестрейд помолчал.

— Я думал, ты сделаешь исключения после вчерашнего.

— И что мне сказать? Они всего лишь хотят расспросить меня о Джоне, а это не их дело.

— Они хотят расспросить тебя о _твоем номере_ , Шерлок. Это прекрасная программа…

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Я не хочу говорить о фигурном катании. Я закончил с ним.

— Закончил?

— Конечно. Я хотел уйти еще пару лет назад, забыл? Но все продолжали болтать о золотой медали. Ну вот, теперь она у меня, и я ухожу.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Лестрейд почти испуганно.

— Сторчусь до смерти, — язвительно ответил Шерлок.

— Шерлок.

— О, Лестрейд, расслабься. Я собираюсь начать все сначала.

— Что именно?

— Ну, для меня было очевидным и раньше, а теперь я абсолютно уверен — полицию тянет ко дну так часто, что они легко смогут обеспечить меня работой.

— Ты собираешься… раскрывать преступления?

— Консультирующий детектив. Это будет весело. Можешь присоединиться, если хочешь.

— Раскрывать с тобой преступления?

— Присоединиться к МЕТ*.

— Я — тренер по фигурному катанию.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Ты понимаешь в криминалистике столько же, сколько и любой полицейский детектив, с которыми мне доводилось работать.

Лестрейд, чуть помедлив, покачал головой.

— А что насчет Джона? Он собирается раскрывать преступления с тобой?

— Нет, он собирается играть в хоккей. Я могу где угодно раскрывать преступления, Лестрейд.

— Уже все продумал, да?

Ну, он всю ночь думал об этом, так что, конечно. Поэтому не удосужился ответить.

— Одевайся и иди завтракать, — немного погодя приказал Лестрейд.

Шерлок сузил глаза, вгляделся в него и улыбнулся.

 — О, у тебя завтрак с Майкрофтом и моими родителями.

— Мы устраиваем праздничный завтрак в твою честь, — проворчал он.

— Нет, у тебя встреча с родителями за завтраком, — Шерлок ничего не мог с собой поделать: Джон Уотсон любил его, он выиграл золотую медаль, а теперь Лестрейду с Майкрофтом придется торчать на неловком завтраке. Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Шерлока поприсутствовать и вытерпеть страдания в лице суетящихся вокруг него родителей.

_Почти._

— Большое спасибо, но, боюсь, завтрак испортит мой запланированный секс с Джоном, — сказал Шерлок и с размаху закрыл дверь. Затем присоединился к Джону, плещущемуся в душе.

***

На тренировке Джона завалили вопросами о золотой медали Шерлока. «И какая она?» «Очень тяжелая?» «Каково это?»«Он уже снял ее?» «Он в ней купался в душе?»«Как думаешь, ты мог бы привести его завтра к нам, чтобы он потряс ею у нас над головами перед игрой?»

— И что это нам даст? — весело спросил Джон.

— Не знаю, а вдруг она распространяет вокруг себя соответствующую ауру и принесет нам удачу?

Джон покачал головой и подумал, каким же облегчением было, что никто из его команды не отреагировал негативно на его безумный Олимпийский роман.

— Я спрошу Шерлока, — сказал он и отправился обратно в дом фигуристов.

Там он столкнулся с Донован.

— Возьми фрика под контроль, — бросила она.

Джон моргнул.

— Что?

А затем наверху что-то громыхнуло. Звук был такой, словно кто-то вознамерился одновременно перебить всю посуду.

Джон взлетел по лестнице и резко распахнул дверь их спальни. Внутри находился Шерлок, вокруг которого весь пол был усеян осколками. Множеством осколков от посуды.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — удивленно спросилДжон.

— Изучаю узор из осколков, оставленных этими блюдами, — Шерлок швырнул на пол еще одну тарелку.

Джон испуганно шагнул назад, как можно дальше от разрушительной жажды деятельности Шерлока.

— Зачем?

— Потому что мне скучно, — Шерлок резко бросился на кровать. — А сейчас я собираюсь начать выбрасывать их прямо из окна.

— Ты не успокоишься, пока кого-нибудь не убьешь?! — прорычала Донован, которая увязалась за Джоном и теперь стояла за его спиной.

— Ты все еще здесь? — удивился Шерлок. — Твой конкурс закончился, ты ничего не выиграла, отправляйся восвояси.

Донован резко повернулась и зашагала прочь.

Джон вздохнул и принялся осторожно пробираться через братскую могилу почившей посуды, в которую превратилась их спальня. Шерлок лежал на кровати и дулся. Джон подумал о только что сказанных им Донован словах. У Шерлока тоже больше не было причин оставаться здесь, не считая Джона.

Джон сглотнул и осторожно сказал:

— Если хочешь, ты тоже мог бы уехать.

Шерлок резко посмотрел на него.

— Хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

Джон решил быть честным.

— Нет, не хочу, но если тебе здесь плохо и ты несчастен…

— Я не несчастен, — быстро поправил его Шерлок.

Джон многозначительно посмотрел на разбитую посуду.

— Мне просто скучно, — пробормотал Шерлок, упорно глядя в потолок. — Здесь вообще нет никаких преступлений.

Для всего остального населения земли подобное являлось хорошей новостью, но Джон понимал, что Шерлоку просто нечем было занять свое время, а раскрытие преступлений — было его хобби.

— Хорошо, давайте вместе подумаем, что можно сделать, — Джон попытался вспомнить график соревнований. — Кажется, что-то происходит у бобслеистов. Ты мог бы пойти проверить.

Шерлок неприязненно посмотрел на него.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как бобслей можно считать спортом.

— Справедливо, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок вздохнул и надавил ладонями на глаза.

— У меня есть идея, — объявил Джон и подошел к двери, чтобы закрыть ее. — Давай займемся сексом.

Ошеломленный смешок Шерлока порадовал Джона. Он вернулся к кровати и без лишних слов оседлал Шерлока.

Тот посмотрел на него.

— Я действительно очень счастлив. Здесь с тобой. Просто… мне бывает скучно.

— Все в порядке, Шерлок. Завтра у меня игра, на которую ты можешь пойти. Моя команда хочет, чтобы ты пришел и потряс своей медалью у них над головами.

— Зачем?

— На удачу, — сказал Джон.

— Я хочу раскрывать преступления, пока ты будешь заниматься свои хоккеем.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что тут нет никаких преступлений? Это очень скучная и унылая олимпийская деревня.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет, я имею в виду после Олимпиады. На случай, если ты переживаешь, что я всегда буду таким невыносимым.

Джон прошелся по нему внимательным взглядом.

Шерлок заметил это и глаза его расширились.

— О. Если я не… То есть… Ты прав, это просто… Олимпиада и просто… интрижка…

— Заткнись, — сказал Джон и крепко поцеловал его, чтобы заставить замолчать. — Я же сказал: я люблю тебя, — прошептал он ему в губы. — Это не обычная интрижка. — Джон выпрямился. — Я просто… еще не думал, как мы будем жить после Олимпиады. Я с трудом могу думать о следующей игре, если честно.

— Верно, — ответил Шерлок. — Да. Конечно. Я тоже.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Это явно не так. Учитывая то, как работает твоя голова, у тебя, наверное, уже давно все распланировано, в том числе, на каждый случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Шерлок внимательно и серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Даже если так, стало бы это проблемой?

— Абсолютно нет, -ответил Джон, наклонился и поцеловал его.

***

Шерлок планировал полностью избегать своих родителей. Но на следующий день после того, как Джон ушел, чтобы пройти через свои таинственные _предматчевые ритуалы_ , а Шерлок отправился на очень долгую прогулку по невероятно скучной Олимпийской деревне, он вернулся и застал беседующих в гостиной с сияющей Ирэн родителей.

— Разве у тебя сегодня не должно быть выступление, к которому стоило бы подготовиться? — раздраженно рявкнул Шерлок.

Ирэн улыбнулась и подмигнула ему, а потом плавно встала, бросив напоследок, как приятно ей было познакомиться с его родителями.

— Такая милая девушка, — сообщила его мать, когда та вышла. — Признаться, некоторое время у меня была надежда на вас обоих.

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на нее. Иногда он не мог понять, как умудрился произойти от этих людей. Нет, он _все время_ не мог этого понять.

— Но Джон- просто восхитителен, — продолжила она. — Именно поэтому мы пришли, чтобы забрать вас обоих.

— На праздничный обед, — добавил отец.

— Мы едва приступили к празднованию, — продолжила мама.

— Где твоя медаль? — спросил отец.

— Поверить не могу, что ты снял ее, — сказала мать.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— У Джона сегодня игра.

— Игра? — непонимающе повторила мать.

— Да. Хоккейная. Он хоккеист. Ты помнишь?

— О, конечно! Как грубо с нашей стороны было забыть об этом! У него ведь и вне тебя наверняка есть своя жизнь!

— Игра сегодня? — спросил отец.

Разве только что он не об этом сказал?

— Да, — коротко ответил он. — Я не могу…

— О, конечно, ты отправишься на игру, — сказала мама.

— Конечно, — согласился отец.

«Им хоть когда-нибудь надоест соглашаться друг с другом?» — задумался Шерлок. А потом спросил себя: спустя тридцать лет, будут ли они с Джоном также понимать друг друга с полуслова и быть во всем заодно?

Шерлоку хотелось бы возненавидеть вставшие перед глазами подобные грядущие перспективы, но, оказалось, внезапно они заинтересовали его. Привлекли. Неужели и правда, возможно, что он не приходит в ужас от перспективы превратиться в копию своих родителей?

Шерлока настолько поразила эта мысль, что он полностью пропустил все, что сказали ему родители, пока не понял, что оба успели одеться и сияли от удовольствия. И последнее настораживало, потому что обычно это означало, что повод ему не понравится.

— Что? - со страхом спросил он.

— Мы сказали, что идем с тобой. Разумеется, — сказала мама.

— Вы… Вы не любите хоккей, — отметил он.

— Ты тоже, — парировала она.

Не в этом дело. Он любил _Джона_.

— Вы же ничего не поймете, и я не…

— Мы идем к Джону не ради хоккея, — сказала мама, словно пыталась его этим утешить.

Шерлок с неудовольствием фыркнул и сощурился.

— Мне бы не хотелось помешать игре Джона.

Мать забеспокоилась.

 — Думаешь, наше присутствие отвлечет его? Так вот почему его собственные родители не приехали?

На самом деле, Шерлок осознал, что понятия не имеет о родителях Джона. Или о его семье. Джон никогда не упоминал о них. Что о многом говорило, учитывая, что это была его первая Олимпиада. Если семья не ходила за спортсменом по пятам, тот обычно, ныл, как ему не повезло с семьей. Но Джон прорвался на Олимпийские игры и, очевидно, не привез с собой никакой группы поддержки, раз все свое время тратил на то, чтобы развлекать и потакать его безумным капризам.

Шерлок моргнул и посмотрел на родителей. Он подумал, что Джон — самый лучший человек во Вселенной и он достоин лучших и любящих членов семьи, но вместо этого у него не было никого, кто приехал бы поддержать его. Кроме его, Шерлока, родителей. Которые, казалось, с радостью согласны взять это на себя, и он готов был позволить им залюбить Джона, только бы хоть немного переключить их внимание с себя.

Поэтому он сказал:

— Думаю, ваш поход на игру - хорошая идея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *МЕТ - название лондонской полиции.


	14. Chapter 14

Стоя у входа для спортсменов, Шерлок ощущал себя идиотом. А потом вышел Джон, полностью экипированный для игры, но еще не в коньках, и мозг Шерлока ушел в автономный режим работы при виде этой картины.

— Эй, — позвал Джон и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но тут же отстранился. — Правда?

— Что — правда? —смущенно спросил Шерлок.

— Хоккейная форма так на тебя действует?

Шерлок моргнул, забеспокоившись, что стал настолько читаемым.

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул он. — С чего ты взял?

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ты как открытая книга, идиот, — затем поцеловал его крепко, но быстро. — Когда закончится Олимпиада, я затащу тебя в раздевалку. Как тебе такая мысль?

— Совершенно лишняя, — сказал Шерлок, при этом думая, что это — самая лучшая идея из всех, что ему довелось услышать.

Джон продолжал улыбаться.

— Заткнись, ты без ума от нее. Принес медаль?

Шерлок достал ее из кармана и протянул Джону.

— Нет-нет-нет, она твоя.

— Но ты можешь взять ее, принести им и…

— Не глупи, это ты сорвал фарт и выиграл ее, если я буду махать ею, это будет бессмысленно. И, в любом случае, они все хотят познакомиться с тобой.

Это было именно то, чего он боялся.

— Лучше не…

— Успокойся, ты им понравишься.

Джон не был глупцом, поэтому Шерлок не понимал, почему тот вдруг начал дурить.

— Вероятно, нет…

— Нет понравишься. Я знаю их и знаю, что все будет в порядке, — Джон взял Шерлока за руку и потянул за собой внутрь.

Шерлок почувствовал дурноту от перспективы знакомства. Он презирал светские беседы, поэтому никогда даже не пытался развить хоть какой-то навык в этом направлении. Что ему говорить всем этим людям из команды Джона? «Проследите, чтобы Джон не получил шайбой по голове»? Это, в принципе, единственное, что Шерлок хотел сказать им.

— А вот и он! — объявил Джон, затащив его в раздевалку.

Послышались громкие, эмоциональные приветствия, и невозможное количество людей захотело пожать ему руку, словно они вправду ждали этой встречи. «Поздравляем!» — слышалось снова и снова, и Шерлок не знал, что сказать в ответ, потому что стоящий рядом с ним Джон выглядел довольным, будто на самом деле гордился, что сумел привести Шерлока Холмса в эту раздевалку. Шерлок попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то, кроме его родителей смотрел на него с гордостью, и не смог.

Он все еще держал свою золотую медаль в руке, а когда последовали просьбы посмотреть на нее поближе, просто протянул желающим. Никто не пытался отнять ее, они просто благоговейно охали и ахали, спрашивая, получил ли он все, что хотел.

Шерлок посмотрел на золотую медаль в руке и честно ответил:

 — Вообще-то, не знаю.Она меркнет рядом с Джоном.

Это спровоцировало целую лавину поддразниваний в их адрес. Джон покраснел, но не выглядел недовольным, и Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, он не против добродушных подначек, и надеялся, что не ляпнул что-нибудь не то.

— Ну что ж, приступай, — обратился к нему один из хоккеистов (отец троих детей, в разводе, аллергия на пенициллин, слишком любит начос).

Все выжидающе уставились на него.

Шерлок подумал, какой социальный сигнал он успел пропустить.Украдкой взглянув на Джона, он прошептал:

— Приступать к чему?

— Распространять победную ауру твоей золотой медали, — крикнул кто-то из заднего ряда окружившей его толпы. Эта фраза вызвала целый хор одобрительных возгласов.

Шерлок тупо смотрел на них.

— Никакого специального магического заклинания нет, — он повернулся к Джону и тише добавил. — Они же знают, что никакой магии, дарящей победу нет, правда?

Джон улыбнулся.

— Знают. Просто помаши ею немного.

Шерлок, ощущая себя идиотом, взмахнул медалью и, запинаясь, сказал:

— Да дарует эта золотая медаль удачу сей хоккейной команде.

В ответ раздались поддерживающие «магию» вопли и благодарности, и, в конце концов, к облегчению Шерлока, Джон вывел его из раздевалки в коридор.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, и прижал его к стене. Но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, приблизился, чтобы можно было потереться носами. — Тебе очень трудно это далось. — Спасибо.

— Все было не так уж плохо, — честно признал Шерлок и крепче обхватил Джона вокруг талии, притянув поближе.

— Ты останешься на игру?

— Конечно, я не пропущу ее. И, э-э-э… мои родители тоже здесь.

Джон выглядел удивленным.

— Твои родители?

— Они настояли. Если для тебя лучше, чтобы они…

Выражение лица Джона смягчилось; Шерлок решил, что тот действительно был тронут этим.

— Нет, я не против. Вообще-то, думаю, это очень мило с их стороны.

— Они совсем ничего не смыслят в хоккее, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ты тоже.

— Я читал о нем в интернете в ту ночь, когда познакомился с тобой.

— И это делает тебя экспертом, да?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон, посмеиваясь, покачал головой.

— Пожелай мне удачи.

Шерлок засунул медаль в карман и обхватил ладонями лицо Джона. Торжественно посмотрев на него, он сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Джон улыбнулся.

— И это очень хорошо.

***

Когда матч шел хорошо, это напоминало отлаженную пластическую постановку, словно игроки точно знали ход игры и просто исполняли нужные заранее срежиссированные действия.

Этот хоккейный матч как раз таким и был.

В начале третьего периода у них было три гола. Джон вел шайбу прямо к ожидавшему его Нотинглею. И именно в тот момент игрок из команды соперников врезался ему в спину с такой силой, что почти выбил дух и сбил с ног. В миг, Джона накрыла паника, дежавю, воплотившееся в отчетливую мысль: «Нельзя упасть на плечо!!!» И тогда, падая, он как-то умудряется выставить вперед руки.

Это стало едва ли не худшим решением. Перчатки смягчили встречу со льдом, но руки пронзила боль, и, казалось, будто удар сотряс его так, что отдавалось даже в мозгах. Черт возьми, запястья будут болеть как минимум несколько дней, а ведь это — Олимпиада, и нет ни единого шанса, что остался хоть кто-то, кто не был бы в курсе его совсем недавнего психического блока, вызванного подобным падением.

Джон яростно подтянулся, встал и оказался лицом к лицу с обидчиком.

Судья уже ехал к ним, чтобы, безусловно, наказать нарушителя, но, подняв голову, Джон увидел, как толкнувший его игрок неприятно ухмылялся ему, и это так взбесило его, что он кинулся на урода раньше, чем осознал свои действия. Не лучшая идея, при состоянии его запястий и дальнейшей активной игре, а не просиживании на скамейке запасных. Зато подарило ему момент чертовского удовлетворения. Соперник, разумеется, ответил, а Джон не успел увернуться и поймал крепкий удар в скулу.

Судья, недовольно рыча, выпалил штрафные санкции.

Джон махнул рукой обеспокоенным товарищам по команде, и, досадуя на себя, ноющие запястья и горящую щеку, отправился на скамейку, отсиживать штрафное время.

Тренер вернул его обратно в игру, как только смог, и Джон оценил это, ведь ему совсем не хотелось увязнуть в долгих мытарствах, доказывая, что он способен быть в игре. Он перехватил шайбу и тут же загнал ее в ворота, просто, чтобы доказать себе, что может, а потом, в качестве вишенки на торте, получил голевую передачу и забил пятый гол в игре.

Он знал, что игра могла пройти еще хуже, но все равно немного чувствовал себя идиотом. Джон заверил врача команды, что с ним все в порядке, но тот все равно перебинтовал ему запястья и приказал приложить лед к щеке. Джон раздраженно мотнул головой и в ужасном настроении покинул каток.

А затем увидел Шерлока, ожидавшего его.

И отчего-то почувствовал себя лучше. Злость на себя по-прежнему не давала покоя, но немного поутихла.

Поэтому он направился прямо к нему и крепко обнял, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.

— Думаю, это была хорошая игра, — заметил Шерлок, прижав его к себе.

— Было глупостью устраивать мордобой, — пробормотал Джон.

— Ты слишком строг к себе. Лучше выпустить пар, чем сдержаться и снова замкнуться в своей голове. Не хотелось бы заново учить тебя стоять на коньках.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джон и вздохнул, а потом отстранился и поднял вверх запястья, давая возможность Шерлоку поохать над ними.

Но Шерлок не поохал.

— Неприятный удар по моим планам ночью поэксплуатировать тебя.

Джон, не в силах сдерживаться, рассмеялся. И почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Я должен кое о чем предупредить тебя, — продолжил Шерлок.

У Джона все перевернулось внутри.

— О Боже. О чем?

— Родители отправились к нам домой. Моя мать уверена, что твои травмы нуждаются в особом внимании.

Шерлок произнес это со страхом, словно приговор. Джон не понял тона.

— Это пошлый эвфемизм?

Шерлок с ужасом посмотрел на него.

— Боже, зачем ты сказал _это_?

— Просто уточнил, ведь ты выглядишь так, словно забота твоей мамы — это конец света.

— До этой минуты я так и думал.Все познается в сравнении. Теперь придется удалить это из моих Чертогов Разума.

— Погоди…откуда? — ошеломленно спросил Джон.

— Неважно. Если хочешь, можем попробовать сбежать.

— Пойдем домой. Я не возражаю, если твоя мать немного покудахчет надо мной, — Джон медленно двинулся вперед, Шерлок поплелся следом. — На самом деле, я с нетерпением жду этого. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты немного посуетился надо мной, но ты настроен лишь эксплуатировать меня, — Джон игриво толкнул его плечом.

— Эксплуатация тебе больше понравится, чем кудахтанье, — сказал Шерлок.

— Сплошные обещания, — сказал Джон.

***

Шерлок сидел перед ноутбуком, якобы ища хоть какую-нибудь зацепку в сфере хоккейных правил, благодаря которой смог бы натравить Майкрофта на того урода, который сбил Джона на льду. Но на самом деле он наблюдал за своей матерью, которая причитала над подбитым глазом Джона.

— Все не так страшно, как кажется, — сказал Джон. — Клянусь.

«Лжет» — подумал Шерлок. Синяк был явно болезненным, и Шерлок отчетливо видел это. Но еще он видел, что, как ни странно, Джон не возражал против столпотворения, которое устроили его родители на кухне. Родители Джона, где бы они ни находились, явно не были особо сердечными и ласковыми, решил он, а Джон всегда хотел именно таких. Шерлок отметил и внес эту информацию в свой мысленный «каталог». Он не представлял, как можно желать родителей, которые назойливо трясутся над тобой, но решил, что мог бы думать иначе, будь его родители иными.

— И все-таки, — сказала мама, осторожно прижав ледяной компресс к синяку.- То, что он с тобой сделал — явно противозаконно.

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — И его за это наказали.

— Недостаточно, — кровожадно бросила миссис Холмс.

— И часто случаются такие столкновения, Джон? — с неприкрытым любопытством спросил отец.

— Я стараюсь не ввязываться в них, — ответил Джон. — Мне не кажется это таким уж весельем.

Пригладив пряди волос Джона, беспорядочно торчащие после игры, на что тот не обратил внимания, сосредоточенный на травмах, миссис Холмс добавила:

— Кроме того, не хотелось бы изуродовать такое красивое личико.

Шерлока раздражало, что мать трогала волосы Джона, поэтому он не сдержался:

— Мама!

— Что? — спросила она с самым невинным выражением на лице. — Он очень красив, Шерлок, даже не притворяйся, что не заметил этого.

Недовольно заворчав, Шерлок бездумно ткнул в несколько ссылок на экране.

— Это правда, Шерлок такой _ненаблюдательный_ , — сказал Джон.

Миссис Холмс весело рассмеялась, словно Джон был самым остроумным человеком, который встречался ей в жизни.

«Джон веселый, но это совсем не повод, чтобы так ржать», — подумал Шерлок и раздраженно щелкнул мышкой.

— Откуда ты, Джон? — непринужденно спросила она.

— Из Миннесоты, — ответил Джон.

 — Это один из штатов, где разрешены однополые браки?

Шерлок с громким хлопком закрыл ноутбук и твердо сказал:

— Вам пора.

— Но, Шерлок…

— Был рад увидеться, а теперь можете возвращаться домой. Я заеду к вам после Олимпиады, — сказал Шерлок, принявшись подталкивать родителей в сторону выхода.

Мать, нахмурившись, смотрела на него.

— Ты не заедешь.

— Я заставлю его! — крикнул Джон из-за спины Шерлока.

Шерлок повернулся и пронзил его недовольным взглядом, который, впрочем, совсем того не впечатлил.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Шерлок родителям, провожая их до двери.

Мать зашипела на него:

— Он такой хороший у тебя, — выразительным шепотом сказала миссис Холмс.

— Да, — раздраженно согласился Шерлок. — Знаю. Постараюсь ничего не испортить.

Мама с откровенным удивлением захлопала глазами, и это настолько сбило его с толку, что он замер, не закрыв дверь перед ее носом.

— Я не это имела в виду, дорогой. Я хочу сказать: наконец ты нашел кого-то достойного тебя, — она опустила ладонь на его щеку, и Шерлок так опешил, что даже не отстранился. — Он делает тебя удивительно счастливым, любовь моя. Это разбивает мне сердце, но если сложатся обстоятельства, ты должен переехать к нему в Миннесоту.

Поскольку он сам думал об этом, то ничего не ответил. Не так уж часто у них с матерью совпадали взгляды на его будущее.

Но затем она все испортила, сказав:

— Там вы сможете пожениться и усыновить много детей.

Шерлок стряхнул ее руку со своей щеки, закатил глаза и сказал: «Мама», а потом захлопнул дверь.

И повернулся, обнаружив Джона с интересом наблюдающего за ним с порога кухни, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Твои родители — замечательные.

— Они… — Шерлок махнул рукой, не зная, что сказать.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Джон и подошел к нему. — Они замечательные. Тебе повезло.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.

 — Твои родители- идиоты.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Они мертвы.

— Были идиотами до того, как умерли.

Джон перестал улыбаться.

— Думаю, они просто не были особенно хорошими родителями. У тебя они очень хорошие.

Шерлок потянул его к себе, уходя от темы сравнения родителей, чтобы Джон не грустил.

 — Увидишь, уже завтра она примется слать нам каталоги с фарфоровыми сервизами к свадьбе.

— Я был бы не против, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок на мгновение уставился на него, а потом поцеловал, прижав к стене.Входная дверь открылась, и послышался голос Ирэн:

 — Ну, хоть кому-то сегодня повезло.

Шерлок раздраженно отстранился от губ Джона и посмотрел на нее.

Она помахала медалью:

— Серебро.

— О, — сказал Джон. Шерлок все еще вжимал его в стену. — Сожалею.

— Не стоит, — сказала она, совершенно не выглядя расстроенной. — Это тоже неплохо. Я довольна. Невозможно все время получать только «золото», не так ли? Хорошего вечера, — подмигнула она и направилась к лестнице.

— Кажется, она не расстроена, — заметил Джон.

— Думаю, сейчас у нее в голове мысли о совершенно других играх, — ответил Шерлок.

— На чем мы остановились? — спросил Джон, запустив руку ему под рубашку и притянув его ближе к себе.

— Думаю, на намерении отправиться в спальню, — сказал Шерлок.

— Отличное предложение, — сказал Джон.

***

Тренер велел Джону весь следующий день отдыхать.Поскольку он ощущал себя так, словно его сбил грузовик, то решил прислушаться совету.

Джону было достаточно плохо, чтобы первоначальный порыв провести целый день в постели, занимаясь неспешным сексом, угас, и эти планы перенеслись на потом. Так что вместо этого Джон уговорил Шерлока пойти с ним посмотреть лыжные гонки. Во многом потому, что именно они в тот день и происходили на горе.

Джон считал этот вид спорта восхитительным. Шерлок же, в основном, проводил время, рассуждая об ужасных травмах, которые, безусловно, можно получить, занимаясь им.

— Тебе бы спортивным доктором быть, — заметил Джон, когда они возвращались обратно в олимпийскую деревню. — Вместо раскрытий преступлений.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Похоже, что я испытываю к этому склонность?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Ты вообще очень осторожно демонстрируешь свои склонности.

Шерлок выдержал паузу.

 — И что это значит?

— Я раскусил тебя.

— Ты ни слова не сказал обо мне, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Я много чего скрытого обнаружил в тебе, — сказал Джон, поиграв бровями.

Шерлок уставился на него.

 — Иногда твои слова абсолютно бессмысленны.

Джон рассмеялся и взял его за руку, потому что не мог устоять.

— Знаешь, я думал о том, чтобы стать врачом.

— Ты? Когда?

— В детстве. Если бы не выбрал хоккей.

— Ты был бы хорошим врачом.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Я даже со своей собственной головой не смог разобраться, не то что с другими людьми.

— Я позабочусь о твоей голове.

— Самые милые слова из всех, что я слышал, — сказал Джон.

— Ты используешь какие-то странные прилагательные для описания меня.

— Чепуха, уж ты-то хорошо известен своими нежностями.

— О, еще одна скрытая черта, обнаруженная тобою во мне?

— Это наша с тобой тайна. Как моя сексуальная прическа.

— Твоя сексуальная прическа — лучший из моих секретов, — сказал Шерлок.


	15. Chapter 15

Шерлок составил сложную электронную таблицу, в которой приводил анализ всех оставшихся хоккейных команд. Он собирался на четвертьфинальную игру Джона. Сам Джон понял только половину диаграммы, ведь по большей части речь в ней шла о мудреном, статистическом анализе, включающем в себя силу трения об лед и понижения отдачи за время геймплея. Джону эта информация не показалась такой уж невероятно полезной и способствующей выигрышу.

Тем не менее, они с легкостью выиграли. Джон сказал Шерлоку, что это благодаря магии его медали, а тот ответил, что дело в таблицах. Джон согласился с их гениальностью, заставив Шерлока так засиять, что он с радостью решился выслушать еще одну длиннейшую лекцию, растянувшуюся на целый день, посвященную исходу их полуфинального матча.

Полуфинал и «золото» были так близки, и Джону казалось, будто он уже ощущает их. Две игры, всего лишь две игры, и золотая медаль. Только и всего.

Шерлок сказал, что использовал разные коэффициенты и переменные, но они все равно всегда по расчетам выходили победителями, выигрывая финальный матч. Джон не знал, обнадеживала его эта информация или нет.

Но Шерлок оказался прав: они выиграли полуфинал — напряженную игру, где лишь в конце третьего периода Майк забил шайбу в ворота соперника.

— По отношению к статистике, погрешность составила всего четверть процента, — позже заметил Шерлок.

Чета Холмсов, добросовестно посещавшая каждую игру, сказала, что он отлично «откатался».

Джону же хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Он просто хотел получить свою золотую медаль.

Но когда это произойдет, и у него будет собственная золотая медаль, пройдет церемония закрытия и Олимпиада закончится, и он отправится обратно в Америку, а Шерлок — в Англию. Ночью накануне последней игры Джон не мог уснуть, его живот скрутило в нервный узел.

В конце концов, он выскользнул из постели и спустился по лестнице. Ирэн сидела в гостиной и смотрела какую-то мыльную оперу.

— Не спится? — спросила она.

Он покачал головой и сел рядом с ней.

— Ты останешься до конца?

Донован и Андерсон к вящей радости Шерлока уже уехали.

— Ну, я хочу принять участие в показательном выступлении.

— В чем?

— Показательные выступления. Ну, знаешь, для медалистов.

Он не знал. Нужно спросить об этом Шерлока.

— Да. Конечно.

— Если честно, мне очень интересно, что покажет Шерлок. Есть ли у него еще в загашнике еще какие-нибудь секретные программы?

— Без комментариев, — таинственно сказал Джон. Кроме того, он понятия не имел, о чем говорит Ирэн.

Та выключила телевизор, встала и потянулась.

— Пойду спать. И тебе стоит последовать моему примеру. Завтра важный день.

— Да, — согласился Джон, хотя вообще не был настроен на сон. — Спокойной ночи.

Ирэн бросила ему пульт и пошла наверх.

Джон не включил телевизор. Он развалился на диване, смотрел в потолок и нервничал.

В конце концов, на лестнице послышались шаги.

— Собираешься всю ночь проторчать на неудобном диване? — спросил появившийся Шерлок.

— Я не могу заснуть, — ответил Джон.

Шерлок зевнул и забрался к нему на диван. Это было приятно, но не сделало диван более удобным.

— Это всего лишь хоккей, Джон. Просто думай об этом матче, как о любом другом.

Но Джон вовсе не поэтому не мог уснуть.Он вздохнул и пропустив кудри Шерлока сквозь пальцы, спросил:

— Что такое показательное выступление?

— О, глупость. Способ покрасоваться. Призеров приглашают прокатиться просто ради удовольствия.

— А что будешь показывать ты?

— Я еще не решил. Думал сделать что-нибудь с Берлиозом. Из «Троянцев» Гектора Берлиоза. Есть прекрасный музыкальный момент, когда Дидона убивает себя.

— Вот что в твоем понимании катание ради удовольствия? Оперное самоубийство?

— Ну, а что бы выбрал ты для удовольствия?

— Не знаю. Боуи? — предложил Джон, назвав имя первого музыканта, пришедшее в голову.

— Хм, — сказал Шерлок, а потом скатился с него. — Идем спать, — приказал он и потянулся к руке Джона.

Тот позволил отвести себя в постель, хотя до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет заснуть.

— Ты очень хороший хоккеист, — сказал Шерлок, обняв его, — который за последнее время провел много хороших игр, и теперь, тебе осталось отыграть всего лишь один хороший матч.

Джон, наконец, решил признаться:

— Не это беспокоит меня.

Шерлок молчал.

— Шерлок, что мы будем делать, когда это закончится?

Тот молчал еще минуту, а потом сказал:

 — Джон, — и поцеловал его в грудь, — мы будем делать все, что угодно. А теперь спи.

И Джон, удивляясь самому себе, заснул.

***

Шерлок решил прогуляться с Джоном до места сбора хоккеистов. Джон запротестовал, мол, это вовсе необязательно, но Шерлок настоял. В конце концов, Джон был ему благодарен, ведь Холмс всю дорогу беспрерывно тарахтел (в основном о том, как скучно и ненавистно все вокруг), но это помогло - отвлекло Джона от мучительных мыслей.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, когда они добрались.

— Ты упорно продолжаешь благодарить меня за то, что не требует благодарности, — отметил Шерлок.

— Знаю. Думаю, ты в состоянии это пережить?

— Постараюсь, — многострадально вздохнул Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся ему.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Конечно.

— Как много ты помнишь? Из ощущений последнего, «золотого» выступления?

Шерлок задумался.

 — Некоторые вещи я помню вплоть до секунды, другие же не помню совсем. В основном, я запомнил твое признание, и каждую мысль, которую оно у меня вызвало, а остальное — неважно. Но у меня было смутное ощущение, на которое я едва обращал внимание, что лед под моими коньками сам делает за меня всю работу. Не знаю, мне казалось, что всю жизнь в спорте мы пытаемся заставить лед делать то, что нам нужно, но тогда, впервые, наконец, мы с катком «сработались», стали партнерами. — Шерлок вдруг встряхнулся, словно до него дошло, что он слишком улетел в воспоминания. — Но это нелепо, — бодро закончил он.— Причуда.

— Нет, — ответил Джон, удивляясь, что каждый раз, когда думал, что сильнее любить этого мужчину просто не может, тот умудрялся доказывать обратное. — Это было прекрасно и совершенно.

— Суть не в этом, — серьезно сказал Шерлок и, поскольку вокруг уже собиралась толпа, шагнул ближе к Джону. — Ты не сможешь ясно запомнить каждый миг этой игры. Но в памяти останутся ощущения от нее. Именно это ценно.

Джон кивнул.

—  _Золотомедальная_ мудрость.

— Дождаться не могу, пока у тебя появится медаль, и я тоже смогу начать разбрасываться этими «золотыми» сравнениями.

— Вот что я тебе на это отвечу: я никогда не устану от этого.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его.

— Так-так, расцепляемся, нас ждет золотая медаль, которую нужно выиграть! — сказал Макналти, проходя мимо них.

— Вот почему командные виды спорта раздражают. В фигурном катании никто не прерывает жаркие объятия, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся и быстро поцеловал его на прощание, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Иди и выиграй золотую медаль! — крикнул Шерлок ему вслед.

Джон помахал, глубоко вдохнул и шагнул внутрь.

***

Джон думал, что игра пройдет для него как в тумане, но случилось наоборот. Все вокруг приобрело невероятною четкость и остроту, которых прежде не было ни на одной игре. Каждое движение всех присутствующих на льду казалось четко выверенной хореографией и пропечаталось в его мозгу. Как ни странно, но Шерлок, вероятно, чувствовал себя свободнее и эмоционально комфортнее в его почти сымпровизированной скрипичной программе, в то время, как этот матч, казалось, проходил точно по учебнику.Во время игры все представлялось, как в замедленном кино. Шайба казалась огромной и застывшей на фоне белоснежного льда, когда ее гоняли клюшки.

После, думал Джон, он сможет вспомнить каждую деталь игры, и резкий звук коньков, скользящих по льду, и сбившееся дыхание игроков, запах их пота и сияющую твердость под ногами.

По расчетам Шерлока, игра должна проходить, набирая равное количество очков обеими командами, но Джон видел, как его команда быстро вырвалась вперед, забив шайбу на первой минуте игры, а затем добавила еще одну в конце первого тайма и третью — во втором периоде.

Но в третьем периоде все пошло к черту. Соперники забили гол, а следом — второй. А потом было нереализованный буллит, который вылился в третий гол, и внезапная потасовка на льду, благодаря которой направо и налево полетели штрафы.

Джон сидел на скамье и расстроенно наблюдал за игрой. Он знал, почему все так произошло — пропустить три гола в одном периоде и тем самым почти слить игру — этого достаточно, чтобы команда вспыхнула, ввязавшись в подстегиваемые раздражением потасовки. Но Джону придется стиснуть зубы, потому что они не могли позволить себе продолжить играть в меньшинстве, если собираются нагнать очки, а это была первая линия игроков, что еще больше усугубляло ситуацию.

Явно посчитав, что группы, которая сейчас была на льду, достаточно, тренер перегруппировал их, отправив на вторую линию. Что привело Джона в еще большее смятение.

Джон вышел на лед, думая, что главная его задача - не дать шайбе приблизиться к их воротам.Это было необходимо, чтобы удержать игру, а затем нагнать упущенное из-за штрафных санкций в овертайме.

Но затем случилось невероятное — хотя он просто намеревался защищать их ворота, шайба оказалась прямо перед ним, открывая ясный путь к цели.

И все, случившееся потом, словно размылось. Он никак не мог вспомнить точно, когда для него все встало на свои места, он запомнил лишь, как перехватил шайбу, повел ее к воротам соперника, словно по опустевшему туннелю. Он не видел вокруг преград, и не было ни единого шанса, что ему не удастся.

Он почти бессознательно забил, совершенно пропустив момент, когда клюшка коснулась шайбы, и он пустил ее вперед. Все, что он знал — шайба просвистела и оказалась в сетке ворот противника, а потом его обступила и подхватила его команда и его осенило: сейчас он забил гол, сулящий им олимпийское «золото».

И венцом всего стал момент, когда он вернулся на скамейку, пил воду, выслушивал поздравления. Его голова кружилась от восторга, и единственный, с кем он хотел разделить свою радость был Шерлок. Но его окружала толпа, море лиц, и Джон понятия не имел даже, где сидел Шерлок, поэтому ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сидеть и с нетерпением ждать окончания игры, и мечтать, словно влюбленный подросток, о том, как позже он рухнет в объятия Шерлока.

«Все может пойти не так, все может пойти не так, все может пойти не так», — стучало у него в голове, пока он наблюдал за игрой. Но вот прозвучал сигнал окончания игры, внезапно он оказался на льду в сутолоке вопящих и празднующих товарищей по команде, падавших друг на друга. Все заволокла дымка истерии и радостный смех, и к тому времени, как Джон вырвался из этого победного кольца, он не смог отыскать Шерлока в море лиц. Он сдался и отправился переодеваться, надеясь, что Шерлок будет ждать его снаружи и на награждения они отправятся вместе.

Проверив телефон, он нашел там сообщение:

_«Кругом хаос. Встретимся на церемонии. ШХ»_

Он был разочарован, но улыбнулся, отправляя ответ:

_«Спасибо за подпись. Такое облегчение узнать, что смс от тебя»._

Ему казалось, что улыбка никогда не покинет его лица.

Он пошел с командой на церемонию награждения, и когда их объявили, шагнул на подиум. Джон пытался вспомнить национальный гимн, но на самом деле, большую часть времени высматривал голову Шерлока в толпе.

Когда все закончилось, он прошел через еще один раунд поздравительных объятий, а потом Шарбонно сказал:

— Эй, это не твой фигурист?

Да, это был именно он, стоявший в сторонке, со спрятанными в карман драматического шерстяного пальто, в котором Джон впервые увидел в ночь церемонии открытия, руками. Теперь представить Шерлока без этого пальто было невозможно. Позади него маячила чета Холмсов, счастливая и с энтузиазмом машущая ему рукой. Сердце Джона грозило разорваться прямо в груди, что явно было не самым приятным итогом, но он выиграл золотую медаль, и, что удивительно, этот шикарный мужчина в пальто признался ему в любви, а его замечательные родители фактически усыновили Джона и радовались его успеху.  
Джон начал эту Олимпиаду не имея ничего, а закончил — этим.

Чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется от счастья, он быстро рванул к Шерлоку, обнял его и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Шерлок, заключая его в объятия.

Джон, не отрываясь от него, кивнул. Он не доверял голосу и, безусловно, не решался поднять голову.

— Поздравляем, Джон! — сказала миссис Холмс, поглаживая его по спине.

— Да, поздравляем! — добавил мистер Холмс. — Ты принес победный гол!

— Все было очень хорошо и интересно. Мы точно теперь стали любителями хоккея. И намереваемся ездить за тобой по свету, как поклонницы.

— Я пытался отговорить их от этого, — сказал Шерлок ему на ухо.

Джон засмеялся и, подняв голову, посмотреть на него.

— Это была хорошая игра, — улыбнувшись, сказал Шерлок.

— Ты до этого не смотрел хоккей, — возразил Джон.

— Заткнись, — сказал Шерлок.

— Повелитель Золотой Медали! — пропел Макналти, прыгнув Шерлоку на спину, отчего тот в ужасе отшатнулся. — Ты пойдешь праздновать с нами?

— О, мы будем пить?

Макналти послал Джону «ты-не-такой-уж-дурак» взгляд.

— Мы только что выиграли золотую медаль. Как ты думаешь?

Джон оглянулся на Шерлока.

 — Ты должен пойти.

Шерлок помотал головой.

— Нет, иди сам. Гуляй, развлекайся, увидимся позже.

— Ты уверен? — нерешительно спросил Джон, ощутив себя так, словно предавал Шерлока.

— Абсолютно, — сказал Шерлок и легко поцеловал его, чтобы убедить.

— Отлично, — возликовал Макналти. — Мы победили, нам и налили*!

***

Шерлок раскапывал в интернете различные варианты жилья, предлагаемые Миннесотой, параллельно знакомясь с городом, в котором жил Джон, когда тот показался в дверях. Он стоял, величественно покачиваясь, и его золотая медаль раскачивалась ему в такт. Явно приложив значительные усилия, он выдал:

— При-вет.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Привет.

Джон вошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать.

Шерлок весело посмотрел на него.

— Спокойной ночи?

— Думаю, я пьян, — пробормотал Джон.

— Отличная дедукция.

— И думаю… что не напивался так с колледжа.

— Верю, — мягко сказал Шерлок, и положил ноутбук на тумбочку. Затем встал и принялся стягивать с Джона обувь.

— М-м-м, — промычал Джон. — Раздеваешь меня для секса?

— Нет. Тебе нужно выспаться.

Джон пошевелился, а потом вперил в Шерлока мутный взгляд.

— Тебе грустно?

— Грустно? Ты завоевал золотую медаль и разлегся на моей кровати. У меня нет поводов для грусти, — Шерлок склонился над Джоном и быстро поцеловал его. Губы были сухими и потрескавшимися, с отдаленным привкусом дрянного пива.«Празднования по-американски», — подумал Шерлок.

Джон поймал его за рубашку, чтобы удержать и не дать отстраниться.

— Но ты расстроен, что мы не займемся сексом прямо сейчас?

— Я просто опустошен этим. Сейчас засохну от тоски по поводу того, что мы не сношаемся каждую минуту, оказавшись в непосредственной близости друг друга.

Джон смерил его внимательным взглядом, а потом сказал заплетавшимся языком:

 — Это шутка?

— Ты самое очаровательное человеческое существо из всех, что когда-либо жило в этом мире, — сказал Шерлок и продолжил снимать с Джона ботинки. — Мы займемся сексом утром. Обещаю, он по-прежнему будет золотомедальным.

— М-м-м, — согласился Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него: глаза уже закрыты, щека почти лежит на подушки. Шерлок накрыл его одеялом, а затем повернулся и сел на постели. Он ни капельки не устал, поэтому снова поместил ноутбук на колени.

Он думал, что Джон с минуты на минуту захрапит, но тот сказал:

— Я завоевал золотую медаль.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Джон открыл глаза и бессмысленно пялился в пространство.

— Да. Завоевал. И она все еще будет при тебе, когда ты проснешься. А теперь спи.

Глаза Джона закрылись.

— Так много людей имеют золотые медали, — пробормотал он.

— Не слишком многие.

— Но я единственный, у кого есть ты, — продолжил Джон, повернулся и забросил ногу на Шерлока. — Чертов джек-пот, — пробормотал он в подушку.

А потом захрапел.

***

— Ты не обязан идти, — сказал Шерлок Джону, с беспокойством поглядев на него.

— Клянусь, головная боль прошла, — сообщил Джон, закончив с проклятой аккуратностью зачесывать свои волосы. — И я не пропущу твой последний выход на лед.

— Показательные выступления -глупость, — надулся Шерлок.

— Знаю. И дождаться их не могу.

Шерлок покачал головой и направился на каток вместе с Джоном и Ирэн. Удивительно, но его это даже не раздражало. Ирен говорила об окончании карьеры.

— Я хочу заняться какой-нибудь деятельностью, напрямую связанную с общением с людьми. У меня всегда получалось ладить с ними, — сказала она.

— Правда? Займешься психологией? — не смог сдержать удивление в голосе Джон.

— Я этого не говорила, не так ли? — Ирэн улыбнулась ему, становясь похожей на кошку, отведавшую сливок.

Джон слегка покраснел, и Шерлок подумал, что ему нравится, когда тот краснеет, особенно, когда Джон был раздет, а он сам мог слизывать с его тела этот румянец.

Они расстались у двери — Джон отправился на трибуны, а Шерлок с Ирэн пошли готовиться к идиотским выступлениям.

— Что будешь показывать? — спросила Ирэн.

— Сюрприз, — отрывисто бросил Шерлок, потому что Джон весь день пытался узнать у него это.

— Я и не знала, что у тебя подготовлена программы для показательного выступления.

— Она и не приготовлена.

— Значит, ты просто откатаешь одну их своих обычных программ?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, а потом они разошлись по разным раздевалкам.

Где он и наткнулся на Мориарти. Шерлок увидел его и приготовился ощутить дрожь, волнение, но… ничего не почувствовал. Это было хорошей новостью. Ведь Шерлок заполучил золотую медаль, и у него был Джон, поэтому Мориарти уже не имел значения.

Тот едва заметно ухмыльнулся ему, но Шерлок просто проигнорировал его, и это было потрясающе. Он так долго жил, ощущая преследующую его навязчивую идею о Мориарти, а теперь все вдруг резко сосредоточилось на более важных вещах.

Когда Шерлок собирался уходить, Мориарти сказал:

— И что дальше? Что будешь делать оставшуюся жизнь? Просто… останешься?

Шерлок посмотрел на Мориарти, подумав на миг, что ему хотелось бы остаться в фигурном катании, потому что без него он умрет от скуки… Но как же приятно было думать, что это — не так.

— Что угодно, кроме этого, — ответил он.


	16. Chapter 16

Джон присел около родителей Шерлока. Они легко поддразнили его, спросив, отчего он не пришел в своей медали, и Джон ответил, что спал, положив ее под подушку (что было не совсем правдой, поскольку он спал с медалью на шее, но версия про подушку звучала лучше). Они смеялись и смотрели на него с нежностью, и у Джона уже второй день подряд длились лучшие моменты его жизни. 

И вот Шерлок вышел на лед в джинсах и белой футболке. На самом деле, нужно было запретить фигуристам кататься в таком виде. Ведь это выглядело настолько потрясающе, что Джон сначала подавился слюной, а потом у него мгновенно пересохло во рту. 

А потом Шерлок заскользил по льду. Под «Золотые годы» Дэвида Боуи. 

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Джон.

— Не знал, что Шерлок любит Боуи, — сказал кто-то позади Джона.

Джон повернулся. Майкрофт. Которого он не видел уже несколько дней.

— Вы знаете, кто такой Боуи? — удивился Джон, поскольку ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Майкрофт смерил его презрительным взглядом.

Программа оказалась демонстрацией высшего пилотажа. Шерлок летал по льду, блестяще работал ногами, чередуя с динамичными прыжками и вращениями — быстрыми и страстными. Толпа безумствовала, поддерживая его, и Шерлок в конце даже выдал экстравагантный поклон, словно одно из выступлений Дэвида Боуи отразилось и на нем.

— Невероятно, — вздохнул Джон, когда все закончилось, а затем принялся проталкиваться через толпу, набирая Шерлоку сообщения.

_«Это было невероятно»._

_«Ты — совершенная рок-звезда»._

_«Тебе стоит пересмотреть свое решение уйти на покой»._

Шерлок, наконец, ответил. 

_«Я буду кататься для тебя в любое время, когда захочешь. ШХ»_

Джон усмехнулся. 

_«Это твой эквивалент секса?»_

Он был настолько погружен в переписку, что налетел прямо на Мориарти, который как раз выходил с катка.

Не то чтобы Мориарти попытался избежать столкновения.

— Это ли не Джон Уотсон? — отметил он, улыбнувшись. Не очень приятно. 

— Да, — сказал Джон и столь же неприятно улыбнулся в ответ.— Это ли не серебряный призер? 

Ледяное выражение на лице Мориарти не дрогнуло. 

— Думаешь, это надолго? Ты, правда, веришь, что ему не надоест и он не умрет со скуки с тобой?

Джон знал, что голос, время от времени, сеявший сомнения в его голове, навсегда приобретет модуляции Мориарти. Но также знал, что не мог позволить Мориарти иметь над ним такую власть. Он не собирался его слушать.

— Ты ошибся в отношении Шерлока. Ты все время ошибался на его счет. С чего ты решил, будто я поверю, что сейчас ты прав? 

Мориарти поднял брови, поглядев на него со странным весельем. 

— О, правда? Вот что ты думаешь?

— Я не думаю, я — знаю. Ты считал, что его чувства станут препятствием и его концом. Намеревался воспользоваться ими, как его слабостью. Но в конечном итоге, наличие у него сердца и стало той разницей, которая отличает вас. Это же и сделало его лучшим. Вот она причина, по которой ты никогда не сможешь даже близко подойти к его уровню. Никогда. Надеюсь, мы нос к носу столкнемся завтра на церемонии закрытия, — сказал Джон с натянутой улыбкой и отошел от Мориарти.

***

— Так значит, у тебя была припрятана программа под Боуи? — спросил Джон в темноте. Он собирался спросить об этом раньше, но так уж вышло, что, когда они отыскали друг друга в хаосе толпы, им стало не до разговоров.

— Это кажется тебе вероятным? — лениво спросил Шерлок, закрыв глаза.

— Нет — признался Джон, медленно приподнявшись на локте и насмешливо посмотрев на лежащего Шерлока. — Но тогда...я имею в виду, ты просто откатал программу под Боуи.

— Молодец, Джон. Правда, молодец. Точно подмечено, — голос Шерлока искрился насмешкой.

Джон покачал головой, схватил подушку и накрыл ею эту ехидную физиономию. Шерлок рассмеялся. 

— Ты просто исполнил программу под Боуи. Как?

— Годы тренировок, Джон. Я постараюсь научить тебя, если захочешь.

Джон перебросил через него ногу и оседлал.   
— Я пытаюсь объяснить, что хочу знать, когда ты составил эту программу. 

Шерлок, наконец, открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. 

— Разве не ты мне об этом сказал? 

— Это было всего пару дней назад, — пораженно произнес Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Ты придумал этот номер всего за пару дней?

— Вообще-то, прошлой ночью. Пока ты праздновал вашу победу.

— Ты был вчера на катке?

— Нет, я придумал ее здесь.

Джон моргнул. 

— И сегодня ты впервые ее... воплотил ее на льду? 

— Я откатал ее в своей голове, Джон. Это не так уж сложно, и я знал, как выполнить все элементы.

Джон только покачал головой. 

— Господи, ты осознаешь, насколько ты хорош в этом? Тебе не стоит уходить. Ты должен кататься вечно.

— Думаю, я и так занимался этим достаточно долго и с нетерпением жду, когда мне больше не нужно будет выходить на лед. В Миннесоте есть парочка интересных нераскрытых убийств. Дождаться не могу, когда доберусь до них. 

— Миннесота?- повторил Джон, наклонив голову к плечу.

— О, — сказал Шерлок, выдержав паузу. — Я просто подумал...

— А я думал, что ты хочешь жить в Лондоне.

— Но я закончил свою карьеру, а ты — нет. Все дело именно в этом...

— Мы можем жить сразу в двух городах. Это даже сможет удержать тебя от скуки.

— Тебе нравится Лондон?

— На самом деле, я никогда там не был, — признался Джон.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был вынужден жить в месте, которое тебе не нравится.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Миннесоте? — возразил Джон.

— Это другое, — ответил Шерлок.

— Совсем нет. Я полюблю Лондон. И знаешь, почему? — Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

Шерлок промычал что-то ему в губы.

— Потому что там будешь ты.

***

Шерлок пошел на церемонию закрытия, потому что так захотел Джон. Это было глупо, потому что большую часть времени они должны были быть разделены, ведь принадлежали к командам разных стран. Ирэн была занята завоеванием одного из британских биатлонистов, поэтому Шерлок остался в фактическом одиночестве и кутался в уродливую, идиотскую форменную куртку команды Великобритании, сердито зыркая по сторонам.

Затем его мобильный завибрировал сообщением от Джона: «Это удивительно!», и Шерлок улыбнулся, вспомнив, отчего вообще в это ввязался. 

Он вышел со сборной Великобритании и хотя не склонен был махать рукой в ответ на вопли толпы, все же выдавил из себя скупую улыбку. А потом, не пожелав всю оставшуюся церемонию сидеть с людьми, которых едва терпел, отправился на поиски сборной США, обрекая себя на проталкивание через толпу и возможное столкновение с Мориарти.

Он не столкнулся с Мориарти, но когда ему удалось найти хоккейную сборную США, один из игроков узнал его.

— О, ищешь Уотсона? Он пошел за тобой.

«Проклятье», — подумал Шерлок и достал телефон, быстро набрав сообщение:

«Где бы ты ни был, оставайся на месте и скажи мне, где находишься. Я подойду к тебе. ШХ»

— Слушай, — подошел к нему хоккеист, пока он занимался телефоном. — Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить.

Шерлок испытал инстинктивный страх—это будет речь «хоккеисты — не геи»? Он решил не смотреть на него, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Да? — спросил он безо всякого интереса.

— Да. О Джоне...

— Что?—суховато спросил Шерлок, приготовившись смерить того уничтожающим взглядом.

Но хоккеист не смотрел с осуждением. Он даже не смотрел с неловкостью.Его взгляд был серьезным и решительным, хотя и несколько смущенным. Шерлок принялся разглядывать его с большим интересом.

— Он хороший парень, — решительно произнес он. — Хороший парень. И многого заслуживает. Очень многого. Поэтому, знай, если ты разобьешь ему сердце, у него за спиной целая хоккейная команда, которая с радостью разъяснит тебе неправильность твоих действий. И кроме нас, есть еще множество людей. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него с явным облегчением. И этот такой же раздражающий, как его родители и брат, которые, как он знал, готовы высказаться в подобном тоне перед каждым, кого сочтут недостойным его. На самом деле, подумал Шерлок с сожалением, вспомнив свои прошлые злоключения, у них имелся повод. И он был счастлив узнать, что у Джона был человек, который заботился о нем достаточно, чтобы толкнуть такую речь, потому что Джон заслужил миллион таких людей.

— Я не собираюсь разбивать ему сердце, — сказал Шерлок.

***

Олимпийские игры закончились. Факел был потушен и все упаковано. Джон стоял и в последний раз смотрел на дом фигуристов, предавшись ностальгии. Эти игры были сплошным удовольствием. Он выиграл золотую медаль. И больше никогда снова не пойдет на Олимпиаду, а она промелькнула так быстро, что он и не заметил. 

А потом Шерлок вышел из дома в своем модном пальто, улыбнулся Джону, и он улыбнулся ему в ответ. «Ничего», — подумал Джон. Самое главное, что произошло на этой Олимпиаде — он влюбился, и это взаимно, и никогда не закончится. В этом отношении,Играм не будет конца. Джон собирался ежедневно выигрывать золотую медаль, каждое утро, просыпаясь в одной постели с этим человеком. Каждое мгновение, когда Шерлок ему улыбнется или засмеется, или прильнет к нему за поцелуем. Каждую ночь, когда они уснут, прижавшись друг к другу.

Приехав на Олимпиаду, Джон был не в состоянии такого себе представить. Он даже не мог предугадать, сможет ли вообще участвовать, а теперь видел всю грядущую жизнь, и она была ослепительна.

Шерлок взял его за руку и сказал о том, что они так и не опробовали водосточные трубы. «В любых других устах, это прозвучало бы эвфемизмом», — подумал Джон.

Он вдруг брякнул: 

— Ты готов?

Шерлок, двинувшись вперед, недоуменно посмотрел на него. 

— К чему? 

Джон неопределенно махнул рукой, не зная, как сформулировать то, что он имел в виду.

Шерлок остановился, повернувшись к нему лицом, и Джону пришлось сделать то же. Пристальный взгляд Шерлока был преисполнен решимости. 

— Раньше я думал, что быть с тобой, это как зависнуть в момент выполнения четверного прыжка, когда не знаешь, как сможешь приземлиться.

Джон посмотрел на него.

— А теперь?

— Всегда в прыжке наступает момент, когда ты понимаешь это. Просто знаешь. Ты идеально выравниваешься и вращаешься, и совсем не имеет значения, что уже не чувствуешь лед под ногами и ты летишь по воздуху. Ты просто знаешь — знаешь! — что, когда ты снова захочешь ощутить его, он будет на месте, подхватит тебя и проведет в следующее движение. Есть такой момент, когда ты понимаешь это. И я о четверном прыжке теперь тоже все знаю. И собираюсь идеально приземлиться. 

Через мгновение Джон улыбнулся.

— Я ожидаю, что ты и меня этому научишь. 

— В тот момент, когда ты будешь сжимать в руках клюшку?

— Возможно, — рассмеялся Джон.

И когда он поцеловал Шерлока, то точно знал, что тот имел в виду, ибо почувствовал, будто сетка ворот оказалась прямо перед его носом, и понял — это будет гол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и все, дорогие мои читатели. Это последняя глава этой чудесной истории. Надеюсь вам было столь же приятно ее читать, как мне переводить:-) От себя хочу посоветовать послушать "Golden Years" и тем, кто не владеет английским, посмотреть перевод - песня чудесна, и отлично подходит для этого финала) У Стефана, который в этом фике был моим личным воплощением Шерлока нет под нее программы, но есть два дивных номера, которые, на мой взгляд, прямо в тему: Юбилей Мишина (Стефан точно рок-звезда, хотя Билан точно не Боуи) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akiL4hHH16E и "Don't stop the music" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MVF0aL7bq4 - филигранно исполненный номер.

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика я несколько опоэтизировала. Прямой перевод звучит как "Работая над ребрами". Движение на ребре является первоосновой всей техники элементов фигурного катания. Лезвие конька имеет два ребра.  
> Когда фигурист наклоняется вовнутрь относительно опорной ноги, он скользит на внутреннем ребре, когда он наклоняется наружу - на наружном. Фигуристы постоянно следят за тем, чтобы скользить всегда именно на ребре конька, и используют ребра, чтобы выполнять кривые и исполнять прыжки в своих программах.


End file.
